


Owned

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arabian!AU, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Slave, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is a sex slave bought by the Prince of a nomadic clan and his new master, Haruka, is not what he expects. With war brewing, the jealousy of the Prince's other slaves and unexpected feelings developing between the slave and his master, Rin finds himself drawn into a battle for his life and Haru's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I was not supposed to be writing another RinHaru multi-part. But I am. Expect sporadic updates but they will come ;-P  
> Un-beta'd but this prologue is short...  
> Characters and tags to be added as I go.

The grey tents were pitched with a blue fabric one placed centrally. The grey ones were a line of defence, the men who escorted the Prince protecting him at all costs sleeping around him, a barrier to those who may attack. Rin was stood, his feet bare in the cold sand looking critically at it for a moment. It wasn’t that he was scared. Rin had been bought and sold before. He’d been owned by the rich and the powerful, the men who touched him roughly and demanded things of him that he had _mostly_ complied with, fulfilling his role as the compliant sex slave but he’d never been owned by royalty. Even if it was only a Prince of the wandering Iwatobi clan.

A hand rested on his shoulder. “The Prince is ready for you.”

Rin nodded and looked up into green kind eyes. Makoto, the Prince’s right hand, had bought him in the slaver markets where he’d ended up after an altercation with his previous master. He’d bought him in the auctions and Rin had not been in the best shape after some time in the squalid conditions of the markets. But Makoto had sat at the auction and when Rin had appeared had immediately starting bidding without the usual boasts and fanfare from the auction master. And Rin had met his eye, looked puzzled but had been relieved when Makoto had bought him rather than the man who had been bidding opposite him. The other guy had been fat and while Rin would’ve had no choice, it would have been a short ownership, he reckoned, as Rin tended to try and fight when he ended up with an awful master. His fights were ineffectual but he tried. And then he would get sold again.

“The Prince is not like the others,” Makoto said softly and Rin glanced towards him, “his slaves are treated well. As will you.”

When he’d arrived at the camp, the clan nomadic and constantly moving, Rin had seen some of the Prince’s slaves when Makoto had taken him to clean up and be fed. They were young men of varying appearance, tall, short, dark skinned, fair skinned, blond haired and fiery red haired and even one with a hint of blue. And Rin hadn’t spoken to them as Makoto had taken him into the back of the tent, helped him wash the grit and dirt and blood from his skin, lightly perfumed water cleansing him, and then dressed him, the loose white pants and open red shirt exposing his abdominal muscles, his toned pectorals, the body he’d still worked for during his time in the slaver market. Rin had been a slave for long enough to know that his body was his life and his weapon and his meals. And he had always worked for it.

But the other slaves had looked at him with suspicion as he’d left, cleaned up and dressed, their eyes narrowing and Rin had ignored them, walking a step behind Makoto until they stood outside the tent of the Prince.

“You can go inside,” Makoto prompted.

Rin had paused, not anxious, just considering the awful realities that had come before. He hadn’t been born a slave, he had been born a warrior, raised in a temple devoted to the blood soaked smell of battle but during the wars, the rebellions, the temple had burned and with it, Rin’s parents. He’d become a slave in exchange for his sister. He had not wanted Gou to suffer and he had sacrificed himself to see her taken in as a servant girl, rather than as a sex slave. And since then he’d been trained in the arts of seduction and desire, traded and bartered, beaten when he ran away, nearly killed when he attacked a master, and then left to rot in the slavers market. He had been fucked in every imaginable way, done things he never wanted to again and he had a moment of caution. Makoto seemed, well, _nice¸_ and Rin could run away now. He’d been washed, fed and given clothes – he no longer looked like a slave and so he could try and escape. But then they were in the middle of the desert and the night was cold and Rin’s clothes were meant to be alluring rather than anything else and so he swallowed and walked towards the entrance to the tent.

He pulled back the curtain, walking inside to smell incense and see the plush cushions, the blankets spread, the pillows and finally he looked up to see his new master. Rin’s eyes widened then, surprised as while Makoto had told him he had been bought by a Prince, he still expected a slob, an old man, something unpleasant but instead he was looking at someone roughly his own age clad in blue and white. His feet had stopped, the feel of a luxurious fabric underneath his toes and he looked into the Prince’s bright blue eyes.

“Come here,” the Prince said.

Rin obeyed, walking slowly across the rugs to his new master, wondering why someone as gorgeous as the Prince needed to buy people to fuck. As when Rin’s eyes took in his dark hair, his intense eyes and his incredible body, he was the first person in a long time that Rin would’ve offered his services for free. 


	2. Born of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating as I write so like I said, sporadic updates when I'm inspired. This one has just hit me over the head and demanded to be written so we'll see where it goes. Oh and smutty smut smutness now ;-P

“Come here.”

Those words reverberated as Rin stepped closer, moving his hips in a way he knew to be enticing. He’d been taught how to please men, how to be alluring, how to be both the top and the bottom and how to always satisfy his master. But he’d always had the rebellious streak and even though he had been trained to be a “good” slave, at times his fire, his spirit had got him into trouble.

He didn’t know what the Prince wanted – whether he wanted him innocent and mewling, panting underneath him, or whether he wanted Rin to bend him over and fuck him hard so right now he just walked with that sashay of his hips and removed the loose red shirt Makoto had given him once he arrived at the spot just in front of where the Prince sat.

He’d slipped of the garment elegantly, letting the silken material fall off his chest and he saw blue eyes stare hungrily at his body. Yet those eyes widened a moment later, taking in the burns on Rin’s shoulder. They were not major, only the small consequence of the fire that had killed his parents but those scars had not faded.

“Fire,” the Prince murmured.

Rin shook his head. “Only an old small burn.”

“… born of fire…”

He heard the words the Prince spoke quietly, whispered, as though to himself, his gaze distant and Rin suddenly was very unsure how to act. As usually his masters were very assertive, demanding what they wanted straight away but then his master blinked, and met Rin’s eye.

“What do you want, master?”

“Haru,” the Prince said, “you call me Haru. And what can you do?”

Rin smirked and then decided to act, the small hint of tease and the permission to say the name making him bold. He straddled him, as the Prince sat back on blankets and placed his legs on either side of his hips and looked down, biting at his lip.

“Anything you want. I can suck your big cock, lick at your hole, fuck your ass or I can lie down and let you do anything to me. You can have me anyway you want me. I’m yours.”

The art of dirty talk was something he was well versed in and he smirked as he felt his master – no, Haru – moan at the suggestions. He felt fingers reach tentatively to touch his side, his stomach, and Rin arched his back to accommodate it and look even more alluring. He could already feel a hardness developing where his ass rested on the Prince’s groin and he rocked a little, feeling the cock underneath him grow harder.

“I’m told I’m a good cock-sucker,” Rin began, moving his mouth to Haru’s cheek, licking a trail, and grinding his hips more. “Want me to show you?”

The noise was strained that fell from Haru’s lips and he took that as permission. One thing he’d learnt was to always ask what his master wanted and Rin, even though he was going to give his master pleasure, a _lot_ of pleasure, he still needed to make sure his master wanted that. He looked into those blue eyes, the pupils dilated in lust and pleasure and Rin saw the nod.

“Do you like me to talk?” he asked, softly, letting his hand wander down the toned chest underneath his fingers.

The Prince’s clothes were loose, the shirt covering his skin but leaving his abs exposed and Rin licked his lips. Rarely had he fucked anyone he was attracted to. A few times he’d had masters who had harems and many other sex slaves and they’d fuck each other for the viewing pleasure of the master. On those occasions he’d find himself with a young, lithe body, a hard cock, a gorgeous toned ass but he’d never had an attractive master before. And Rin was hardening, his cock perking in interest at the Prince.

“Yes,” Haru murmured in answer.

“Then let me tell you what I will do,” Rin started, his fingers then reaching to the pants, delving inside to touch the Prince’s cock. “I’m gonna stroke this big hard cock before I kneel down between your legs.”

With those words, Rin stroked, palming the dick in his hand and feeling the pre-cum at the head, slipping his thumb to the slit so he could smooth it down the length. He heard a small moan from his master’s lips and then he acted on the next part of his promise, slipping down to his knees, pushing Haru’s thighs apart so he could sit poised on his heels, ready to do what he promised to show him. A sight he’d never seen.

He looked up, his red hair in his eyes and he shook those locks aside so that his master could get a perfect view. A hand reached out and he felt the grip in his hair, digging into his scalp and Rin moaned then – as a little pain had always been a bit of a turn on. When someone bit him in lust and desire, Rin had always found his cock twitching. Not with a master, no as masters wanted to hurt him but with an equal the hint of pain made him hard. The art of being marked by someone who didn’t pay for him was a small kink. And even though Haru was his master, he still was turned on by the push and pull and roughness. It was strange and arousing.  

“Now I’m going to suck your cock. Lick at the head, taste you, take you deep in my throat and make you come.”

Rin didn’t need any more words as he did just as he said. And he needed his mouth for this purpose. He licked once around the head lazily, dipped his tongue to the slit and tasted the salty pre-cum, making an “mmm” sound in the back of his throat to indicate he liked the taste. And he did, better than some of his other masters, and he then licked a trail down the underside, mouthed his way back up with opened kisses and then licked every inch of it, loving the feel of the hard dick covered in soft skin in his mouth.

The hand got tighter and Rin smirked as then he changed his tactic, no more tease, and he opened his mouth wide to take just the head inside. He felt the Prince’s hips thrust forward and he let him – he let Haru drive his cock further into his mouth, let him fuck his mouth as he submitted to it - then he took some control back, bobbing down to the base and letting his masters cock hit the back of his throat. Haru moaned loudly then as Rin swallowed, groaned, every inch of his cock engulfed in Rin’s mouth. Rin could smell Haru’s body, his nose nestled in the hair at his crotch, and he moved his head rapidly back then to plunge forward again.

He’d learnt how to deep throat early. It had been essential learning and he knew how it drove men wild. He knew as other slaves had done it on him and he loved the feel of it, loved the wet warmth of a mouth and the feel of his cock hitting the back of someone’s throat. The feel of power and domination and he could tell his master liked the technique. But maybe not as much as Rin’s previous one’s as he felt his hair being pulled and his head being forced off the delicious cock in his mouth.

Rin panted, wiped some saliva off his chin and looked up at the wild eyed lust filled stare of his new master. He was going to ask if there was a problem but he didn’t have chance as he was being kissed.

He gasped. His mouth was used for licking and sucking and biting but he rarely had kissed anyone. His tutors in seduction and sex had always thought it was an unnecessary art, that kissing someone was a prelude to something meaningful and Rin was a sex slave and nothing else. His body was all he had to give and so when their lips met, he felt inexperienced and weak, letting his master take control of the kiss. He felt a hand thread through his hair, dragging his head closer and he felt another pushing him down to the floor so that the Prince could straddle him as the kiss intensified.

Rin was barely reciprocating, he just let the tongue into his mouth, his own sliding with it as he bucked up, his hard cock meeting the answering hardness and he felt wanton and horny. Very horny. And the kiss was not helping matters.

Their lips parted and he saw Haru look down at him for a moment before he moved, reaching for something that was beside where he had sat. Rin registered what it was, a jug of oil and he shook his head.

“You don’t have to -”

He was interrupted by a tongue forcefully thrust into his mouth and a hand on his cock, the material of the white pants being pushed down and Rin moaned into the kiss as he felt that hand go lower, a thumb and finger teasing at his entrance. Haru removed the pants fully and then he stopped for a moment, looking down and running his hands over Rin’s chest, looking at him in admiration.

“Born of fire,” he murmured and Rin arched an eyebrow, confused at this comment _again_ as fingers ran over his old burns. But then oil was poured onto his stomach, the scent of it filling his nostrils and then Haru ran two fingers through it, coating them before he ran both around the rim of his entrance.

Rin pushed back into them, demanding, wanting, he wanted those fingers inside him and he was more than used to rough treatment so the oil wasn’t necessary but if his master wanted to use it, all Rin could do was lie back and look at the blue fabric ceiling.

“… you…” Haru murmured and Rin arched his back as a finger slid inside, fast, the feel of it inside him good and he heard Haru speak again, the words muffled as the finger thrust in and out, another one added quickly.  “You… are _him_ …”

There was nothing more Rin could say or do or answer as his master stretched him with care and speed he’d never experienced. It was always rough and quick and right now he felt the tension build, the warmth coil in his gut as he was fingered by Haru. His mouth moved to Rin’s collarbone and he licked there, biting there, and Rin groaned at the lapping tongue.

Everything Haru did was unlike every other master Rin had ever had. And he moaned loudly from disappointment when those fingers left him only to grunt when they were replaced by a hard cock.

It felt exquisite. So damn good when he was filled, the pulsing length hot and hard inside him and Rin wrapped his legs around his master, forcing them closer, their bodies melded and joined.

He thought he should ask his master how he wanted him, whether he wanted him to talk or moan or beg but Rin lost all comprehension and memory of his training when the Prince pulled out and slammed back in, the pace quick but very good. Rin bucked up to meet Haru’s thrusts, jerking his hips to drive Haru deeper. The Prince grabbed for Rin’s ankle and drew it up to his shoulder, spreading Rin wider and he increased his pace, each thrust of hips making a slapping noise as they moved together.

“Fuck… master! Yeah… yeah…fuck…”

Rin cursed, each word loud and he felt Haru grab for his head, pulling his hair so that they could kiss. It wasn’t as artistic and elegant as their previous one – their noses bumped, their tongues clashed and their teeth knocked but it was like fire. Haru let go of his head and let his hand drift to Rin’s cock.

“Fuck!” he shouted as Haru’s hand wrapped around his stiff dick.

As usually when he had sex, the master would come and he would be left feeling nothing, his erection wilting after the pain of being fucked roughly. And they never cared if he came. Rin shook his head and bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as Haru pumped him, as his hips changed their angle and the Prince’s cock was hitting _that_ spot inside him with practiced ease. It was good, so damn good, and Rin wasn’t going to last. It rarely mattered but he wanted the experience to be longer as it was without pain, pleasure reverberating up his spine and into his every nerve.

When Haru leaned forward, his lips meeting Rin’s roughly, Rin bucked, his dick twitching and cum splashing between their bodies. He felt the Prince thrust a few more times, the kiss even less co-ordinated and he moaned against Rin’s mouth, the feel of a deep slide and the warmth of release signalling that his master was satisfied.

Rin felt breathless. He had never been with a master who made him feel like that before – who made him come, who kissed his lips, who caressed his skin and when Haru pushed himself up, he reached to Rin’s hair and pushed aside a lock gently.

“The one born of fire.”

“What… does that mean?” Rin asked, his voice panting and he felt Haru slide out of him, rising to stand and Rin propped himself up on his elbows and saw the Prince’s gorgeous body – his strong shoulder muscles, the small of his back, his perfect firm tight ass and he licked his lips. Even though he was a sex slave, one of many, Rin couldn’t deny the attraction he felt even if it was naïve and stupid.

Haru returned to him a moment later, kneeling down and Rin saw a rag in his hand and he felt the warm water wiping away the sweat and cum from his skin.

“It means that you were meant to belong to me,” Haru said.

Rin was about to ask more when Haru paused his care and stood up abruptly, his eyes drifting to the entrance of the tent and suddenly Rin became aware of noise outside. Haru found his clothes, slipping them on quickly and Rin followed suit, finding them where they’d been removed, covering his body.

Before Haru left, he reached for Rin, running a hand down his face in some form of affection that seemed beyond being merely a slave and beyond one good sexual encounter. Rin didn’t understand but still found himself leaning into the touch.

“Go to the slave tent. Find Makoto,” Haru commanded, his voice full of the power of a prince, and he marched out, Rin following to see men stood around a fire.

He looked around, confused, unable to remember where the slave tent was until he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see Makoto.

“Come,” he said simply.

Rin did, following him to the slave tent where the other men sat listening to the events outside the tent. There was a blanket rolled out on the floor, a small pillow, the only one unused and he guessed that was his. Rin looked to Makoto who confirmed and once he was sure Rin was safe he left without a glance back.

Without Makoto he realised that the looks of the other slaves were not so friendly as Rin walked to his makeshift bed and as he got down to the floor, he noted a pair of harsh eyes from a blond across the tent. And if Rin had learnt anything during all his years of being bought and sold, he had learnt when someone was dangerous and could potentially cause him harm.

The blond slave would be trouble. He had no doubt about that.


	3. The Prophecy

The sun was hot, sweat dripping down Rin’s neck from underneath his hair as he followed the trail of the rest of the Prince’s entourage. He was walking with the other sex slaves though apart from them, following Makoto and avoiding the other’s. He was right. The other’s already disliked him and he sensed that they were plotting something behind his back.

Rin didn’t let on that he was trained in combat, that he had already stolen a blade from one of Haruka's guards and would defend himself. He only kept his mouth shut and glared at them when he assumed they were discussing him, their eyes glancing at him as they talked.

He had been called to Haru’s tent the morning after, Makoto kneeling beside his spot in the tent and gently nudging him awake. He had woken up to see understanding green eyes looking at him with sincere concern and followed him out into the cold desert morning. It was early, Rin knew that and he was led towards Haru’s tent without any preamble.

The fire had died out and Rin had been left to wonder what had happened the previous night. He guessed he would never know.

That morning, Haru had shared breakfast with him – rich pastries with honey, fruit and steaming spiced tea – and he had been affectionate, touching at Rin’s thigh and asking him how he’d slept.

The affection puzzled him but Rin answered everything the Prince asked him as he ate, unsure of how to act as Haru didn’t treat him like a slave. This was the actions of a lover, a husband and that baffled Rin. No one else had cared for him in such a way.

After breakfast was consumed, Rin acted, sure – so sure that Prince wanted some sexual favour for the food but the Prince had only pulled him up by his hair when Rin had attempted to bury his head in his masters lap and suck his cock. He’d actually wanted to – he hadn’t had the opportunity to bring Haru to orgasm with his mouth last night and he wanted to show exactly how good he was and he had enjoyed the taste of his new master in his mouth – the heavy feel of his hard flesh surrounded by the soft skin.

But instead of Rin giving him the morning blow job he assumed the Prince would want, he’d been dragged up into his lap for a searing kiss that had left him feeling horny – his own dick half way to hard and then been sent back to the slave’s tent to pack up.

It had more than confused Rin and as he trudged through the desert, the sand between his bare toes in the heat of the mid-morning sun, he didn’t understand why he was being treated in such a way.

He’d tried to ask Makoto at one point when they were walking together. And Makoto had only smiled, his face gentle and answered in a soft tone. “The Prince will explain when he is ready.”

Rin had sighed. And now he was no longer with Makoto as he had gone ahead to, Rin supposed, speak to Haru. He felt gloomy now walking with the other’s, walking with the guards and the camels. It was a situation Rin had never been in. Usually the master was a bastard and the slaves banded together, formed friendships and relationships but this time it was going to be different. And Rin wasn’t sure exactly why.

They stopped after some time to refresh, water handed out and the animals fed, small amounts of dried fruit handed out as a snack and Rin sat on the sand alone as he could be in the camp, gazing up into the cloudless blue sky and daydreaming a little of the new situation he found he was in. As fuck, it was not normal. Not right and he was unsure of what he was supposed to do.

It was then he suddenly heard noise behind him and his hand automatically drifted to the blade he had hidden. He had created a rudimentary thigh holster, hiding it underneath his white pants as best as he could and while it was not easily accessible, Rin could get to it. But when he saw who sat beside him, Rin was glad he had not reached for it fully as there was the blond with the strange coloured eyes looking at him with a curiosity and a smirk that was not entirely comforting.

“So what do we call you?”

He looked to the side and saw the blond. “Rin,” he answered neutrally and took a swig from his water before narrowing his eyes at the other. “Yours?”

“Nagisa.”

Rin only grunted at that. He didn’t really care as he was sure he was not making a friend among Haru’s slaves and he certainly wasn’t looking for a lover as Haru seemed like he would satisfy those needs with his incredible body and eyes and that… kindness that Rin didn’t understand.

“You have become his favourite already…” Nagisa said and Rin suddenly felt breath close to his ear. “Favourites don’t last long for the Prince.”

He smirked in response as he was sure Nagisa was trying to bait him, make him angry or something of the kind but Rin only shrugged.

“I’ve been a slave for long enough, _Nagisa._ I know nothing lasts long.”

The way Rin had said the other slave’s name, full of venom and barely contained loathing seemed to be a bad move as he soon had the blond in his face, his eyes close and breath ghosting against Rin’s face.

“It’s only because of this stupid prophecy. Everyone knows they mean nothing. Everyone knows there isn’t some guy ‘born of fire’. The Prince just thinks you are right now… but he’ll realise soon enough. There have been other’s like you. And they all lost his favour.”

And with that, Nagisa got to his feet leaving Rin sat in the sand glancing as he watched him leave. He felt angry but he was undecided who it was levelled at. It could be the blond as he was provoking him, trying to get him to do something that would probably get him disciplined. It had always been wrong to attack a fellow slave. Not that it didn’t happen but masters did not tolerate in-fighting between their property and certainly if that was what Nagisa wanted, he was sure that Haru would discipline despite his odd affection.

Perhaps he was annoyed at Haruka. He had believed that the Prince was a better man than his other masters and if the whole “born of fire” thing was merely him following some prophecy, being kind to him out of some misguided long forgotten belief or superstition then that meant Haru was using him just like any other master. And that thought depressed him.

But then that made him angry at himself as Rin was too old to believe in some fantasy that he would find a master that cared for him – that liked him and treated him fairly. He had seen too much, been fucked raw too many times and experienced beatings and pain so many times that Rin should’ve been wiser. And he was not.

Those dark thoughts accompanied him as they started walking again and when he joined them, he sought out Makoto who was now in the middle of the entourage talking to a guard. Rin walked behind them until the guard nodded and moved back the line and Rin took the opportunity to approach Makoto.

He didn’t speak, only got in line with the taller man and it was after some time Makoto asked something, a perceptive gleam in green eyes.

“You want to know something?”

“The…” Rin paused and then saw that Makoto was nodding in a reassuring manner. “Prophecy… thing? ‘Born of fire?’”

The question wasn’t answered straight away but Rin kept glancing to Makoto who was seemingly immersed in thought. Maybe thinking what he could say to Rin. But when he finally spoke, he started with a deep sigh and glanced to see who were in the vicinity.

“The prophecy is ancient…You are aware the Iwatobi clan is a nomadic tribe?”

Rin snorted, the motion moving his hair from his eyes. And then he realised snorting was not appropriate “slave” behaviour and while Makoto was not his master, Makoto worked for his master so he needed to show some respect towards him. “Yes.”

“We weren’t always. Wars and violence destroyed our home and it ended up being lost in the desert. Burn and broken and the sand covered it. Lost to us.”

He took that information in. He’d assumed the Iwatobi had always been nomadic like most clans were. That they were nomadic because it allowed them the security to just move on whenever food or water became scarce, whenever violence threatened but then Rin remembered the concept of “home”. Remembered his own burnt to the ground and he felt the clench of his heart as he remembered his parents and his childhood. His sister Gou. All gone due to a marauding army and the then teenage Rin had been forced into this life of servitude.

“There is war brewing again. And the prophecy stated that in the days when war was on the horizon, a man born of fire would be found who would assist in reclaiming the clan’s home and be the Prince’s soul mate. Haru thinks you are the one mentioned in the prophecy.”

“Pretty grand idea. I’m just some sex slave. A fuck toy,” Rin said, his voice bitter, his eyes looking at the sand rather than Makoto, “and sure as hell have no way of doing that. Or be some Prince’s soul mate. Wrong guy.”

Suddenly Makoto grabbed at Rin’s arm, dragging him aside from the moving procession of guards and slaves and camels and he stopped him, grabbed at his jaw with more gentleness than expected and made Rin look into his eyes.

“You shouldn’t think like that. Haru doesn’t. And even if you don’t believe in prophecy’s… Haru believes in you. And I think I do. You have fire,” Makoto said, drawing out the word ‘fire’, “and I like it.”

Makoto dropped his hands back to his side and turned as he saw a guard approach him and he nodded them to approach.

“I have duties…”

Rin only inclined his head. He didn’t need to say anymore to Makoto or needed any more reassurance as he found a spot among the travelling men, finding a spot far away enough from Nagisa and the other slaves. As he walked, Rin thought about it. A prophecy? It sounded dumb. Rin had come from a temple but a temple that believed in the instruments of war and fighting – he had been trained in the dark to use blades and kill and he had not prayed nor believed in anything beyond the world he saw and experienced. Rin had been through enough that he reasoned there couldn’t be a higher power.

But if Haru believed… it meant he believed Rin was his soul mate and that thought was even more dumb. Love. Soul mates. Affection. Fuck – they were all things Rin didn’t believe in and never would. And if didn’t matter how nicely Haru acted, how he kissed him, touched him, made love to him – Rin wouldn’t believe in the concept. As love hurt. He had loved his family and that had only caused grief as he smelt the charred remains of his parents and bargained with the slavers to take him rather than his sister. He almost wished Haruka had been a bastard as this was confusing.

The walking continued for most of the day, Rin consumed by thoughts and trying to avoid all form of human contact, until they reached a walled city, Rin looked up at the elaborate gates that were closed. They didn’t enter – instead, the camp was pitched to the side and Rin was puzzled as to why they didn’t.

In the bustle of the tents being put up, the animals being fed, Rin suddenly felt an arm on his and turned expecting one of his fellow slaves only to see the deep blue eyes of his master.

“Come with me,” he said, a hand then drifting to Rin’s hand and he saw that Prince was no longer in regal clothes, the clothes he was in were a hue of grey and looked unspectacular. Or they would if not for the places where they billowed and dipped that showed the incredible body that Rin had had the pleasure of seeing the previous night.

Rin nodded and he took a moment to survey the camp, to see where Makoto was and the guards and then back towards his master.

“Have you been into the Walled City before?”

“No,” he murmured low.

Haru offered him a garment, something of the same tone as his own. “Put the hood up. Your hair is distinctive.”

He put the garment on, pulling the hood over his hair and Haru gave him a small smirk. “I will show you things…” he promised, his voice erotic and low and Rin shivered.

“Show me, Haru.”

And with that, Haru reached for Rin’s wrist as they departed the camp. Rin looked back over his shoulder to see Nagisa had seen them go and he almost wanted to sneer. But he didn’t. Only turned back towards his master and the large walls of the city.


	4. The Market and the Blade

The city was overwhelming to Rin. He’d been in cities before but usually in the slaver markets which were not the most pleasant place to be. His memories of cities had been the smell of too many people close together, the fights between rival slaves, the dirty water and the poor food. It had not been fun nor enjoyable. This time was completely different.

They had entered through a small entrance, a guard looking at them both and Haru had explained they were the Prince of the Iwatobi Clan’s slaves and were entering the city to buy some goods. After that explanation they were nodded in without any more questions. Rin wondered now about Haruka’s power but only briefly as his nose was assaulted by smells. Not the unpleasant smell of humanity but the smell of spices and flowers and food being cooked over hot coals. It was overwhelming but then he felt Haru’s hand around his wrist as though to ground him and Rin nodded in response as Haru dragged him into the market.

Rin tried not to be wide eyed, tried not to act like the sex slave he was. It wasn’t that he’d not experienced the finer things in life – just that usually it was with a huge price and restriction. He had been owned by rich men, lived in palatial palaces and mansions but his use was for purely sex and while he was bathed, while he was allowed to eat, everything was done out of the duty to keep him presentable for the master so he could be fucked.

He’d never been to a market where they stopped to taste fruit, Haru offering a slice of something juicy to him and Rin tasting the sweet fruit, feeling the liquid dribble down his chin and licking at it. He’d never seen someone barter for spices or clothes or buy him something so he was surprised when Haru had purchased him a scarf, handing it over, the white colour dull and listless.

“Use it to hide your hair,” he had said and Rin had let his eyes narrow at that as he wanted to know why Haru was so obsessed with keeping him hidden. He consented, tying the scarf around his head and then re-securing his hood.

Rin figured that Haru must _really_ believe the prophecy. And Rin wanted to question him on that but didn’t dare. He knew the punishment for questioning a master, for disobeying, for being above his station. He still had the scars to prove it.

The day had been unusual, fun, they’d eaten sweet bread with minced meat and watched dancers and Rin wondered why Haru had done this for him. And whether he had done this for his other slaves at some point – done this for Nagisa and the other’s but Rin had learnt that during a life of abuse and pain, it was best to appreciate the moments when things were enjoyable.

It was as they were walking down a narrow alleyway out of the market did Rin suddenly realise that something was wrong. He grabbed for Haru, reaching for his wrist just as he had done to Rin, stopping him and dragging him close as he turned to see that the alleyway had been blocked off from the way they had come and then he glanced to see it had been blocked off in the other direction. It was blocked off by two burly men and Rin bared his teeth and drew out the blade he had stolen. They did not look like they were guards or soldiers or men who would be well trained. They were merely opportunists, thieves and Rin knew he could take both of them as they approached, thinking they had trapped them.

“Give us everything.”

He saw Haru’s eyes widen as he looked between the men and Rin. The look was of shock at the blade in Rin’s hands and he expected punishment for the infraction once they were alone. As a sex slave, he had no right to have a weapon and whipping was the least he could expect for the disobeyed the rules. It could be much worse. Even death.  

Though Rin didn’t think of his potential punishment, only snarled and raised his blade.

“We’ll give you nothing,” he said, his face set in a grim determined expression. “I would suggest you leave before I attack.”

The men laughed. As of course, while Rin had a honed body, it was hidden under grey clothing and he looked young and perhaps unthreatening. These men were more muscled and Rin glared in response as their assumptions of his weakness.

“Really? We’re scared…”

And with that, Rin acted. He had been trained to kill in the temple. He had learnt in the dark, lit by candles, in the shadows and even though it had been years since he’d fought with a blade, he still knew what to do. Still knew what he had to do.

He calculated, his eyes scanning both men and he noted as one stepped forward he had a slight weakness in his right hand. Due to this, he knew he should take the other guy out first as he was the most dangerous. So he acted.

“Stay close to the wall,” he whispered to Haru, before he let out a short feral cry – attacking the first man with his blade.

It wasn’t anticipated. The man had no weapon and Rin wasn’t attempting to kill, only to disable as he jabbed into the man’s bicep, seeing him reel in pain and then he kicked out at the man’s legs, hard, seeing him drop to the dusty floor underneath them. He turned immediately, his movement elegant and graceful, and saw the other man draw out a sword.

The knife was no good against the sword but Rin wasn’t bothered about using the blade against him like he had with the other. He knew the man’s right arm was weaker so he paused, looked forward at him as if he was ready to attack and he took a deep breath before he threw the blade, his aim at the man’s shoulder, the knife sailing through the air and sinking into the skin of the man. He fell to his knees, the look of agony clear.

The man screamed in pain and Rin realised he had made a right assessment. He grabbed at Haru’s arm, dragging him towards the end of the alleyway and over the kneeling man, only pausing to retrieve his knife from where it had sunk into the skin, pulling it out roughly as he did so without any thought of the man’s pain. He deserved it.

Rin didn’t know where he was going, didn’t care as they ran along a few more alleyways, pausing once he was sure they were no longer being followed or threatened. Breathless, he leant against a wall and let himself fall to sit, Haru doing the same. He removed the hood, the heat of the day and the run making him sweat and Haru was glancing at him with curiosity.

“Where did you get the blade?”

Rin thought about lying, he looked towards the dusty floor but then looked towards his master, levelling him with a look. He wasn’t trying to be defiant or wilful – things he had been accused of in the past but he knew he couldn’t lie to his master. And he would suffer whatever punishment Haru would bestow on him.

“I stole it from one of your guards the first night in your camp.”

It was the truth and one that he was sure that Haru expected as his calm face didn’t move for a moment. Then he smiled. A simple smile. The smallest quirk of lips and Rin noted how attractive he was when he did so and his own face must’ve appeared puzzled.

“I’m not going to punish you, Rin. I’m glad you could defend us… Me.”

The look was of genuine appreciation and Rin raised one of his eyebrows to indicate his clear confusion as Haru stood, offering his hand.

“Now to where I wanted to show you.”

Rin had wrongly assumed the market had been the “place” that Haru had wanted to show him – show him the fruit and the spices but he was wrong as Haru took his hand loosely, dropping it when they walked through busier streets and Rin realised he was going further into the Walled City.

It took some time to get to wherever they were going, Rin noticing the change in the housing, the streets as they got into an area that appeared more wealthy and suddenly they were at a wall that appeared to be made of white marble, Rin reaching out to touch it as Haru led him towards a gate, ornate with filigree and covered in gold. He was surprised to see Haru greeted, allowed entry by guards without any other explanation and suddenly Rin was walking into a beautiful oasis – a lush green garden the likes of which he’d never seen.

True, he had seen gardens but this had a fountain, a river, trees with pink petals drifting on the slight breeze, the smell of flowers filling his senses. Rin turned to see the gate closed behind them, the clunk of it loud and then back forwards, seeing the large imposing house that appeared like a palace. He suddenly wondered whether this was something Haru owned but when a woman walked out, beautiful in yellows and reds, Rin guessed not.

“Haruka… welcome… what can I do for you?”

The woman approached, smiling, his eyes bright and her smile genuine. She gave Rin a brief glance and appraised him, her eyes searching.

“Fine specimen. Do you want company? I can have anyone sent up for you.”

“No… just one of your suites, Miho.”

Rin’s eyes  narrowed at the sudden realisation what this place was and what the offer had been. And Rin did feel a moment of annoyance, a moment of anger in his gut even though he shouldn’t as Haru was his master and Haru could fuck whomever he pleased. He had just maybe got carried away with the whole prophecy bullshit and figured he meant more.

Now instead of enjoying the greenery, noticing the little quirks of the garden, the fish in the pond, the trees swaying and the sound of water splashing, he instead kept his eyes on the path and looking up when he saw girls dressed in long flowing dresses, low cut to show off their bodies and young men in only sashes across their groins, bare chests exposed in the sunlight.

“We have new slaves if you are buying, Haru, a beautiful man with the most beautiful eyes… just your type,” she said as she brought them into the building and Rin looked around at the ornate surroundings, a marble flooring, gold leaf, large tapestries. It all said expense.

Sex was always a good business. And places that catered to all tastes were always good. As they walked into the building, Rin saw the slaves vying for attention, displaying their bodies in the hope of being picked but Haru was shaking his head and speaking to Miho.

“I’m not interested in a new slave. I want time with this one.”

Rin tried not to be angry at the way he was being treated. Haru had treated him like a human and not a slave, prepped him, fucked him, fed him breakfast and now he was being referred to as he had always been. Like property. And he’d saved his life. Rin tried not to let that anger rise as he remembered his station in life. He had to remember all the men who’d fucked him, all the times he’d had a cock in his mouth, all the times he’d been abused and hurt. And Rin had no goddamn power. He’d just stupidly hoped Haru was different. It was apparent now he was not.

Miho led them to a room, opening a door and Rin followed Haru into it. She paused for a moment at the doorway, Haru turning to her.

“Are you sure there is nothing else that you want? Or anyone else? I’m sure some of my boys could make this _very_ interesting for you.”

“No, thank you, Miho.”

With that she bowed. “Very well, Prince Haruka. You can always ring the bell if you want anything but everything you need sure be in here,” she said, bowing again, “enjoy.”

The door closed and Rin looked around the room, surprised by the beauty of it. If it was a place purely for sex, it wasn’t like the one’s he had experienced. The dirty floors, the used beds, the multiple slaves using the same place to be fucked in. It was clean, light, smelt of incense and Rin even saw a balcony that overlooked the garden, the flowers visible through the thin material that hung there.

He saw the cushions, the blankets and the large four poster bed dominating the room and he turned towards Haru after surveying it all, swallowing his anger and questions when the Prince walked towards him, reaching to touch his hand, bringing it to his lips tenderly and kissing at his pulse.

“You saved my life.”

Rin saw the way those blue eyes were looking up at him, the intensity and Rin felt oddly aroused by those lips on the skin of his wrist. It was completely non-sexual but with Haru…it felt like more.

“I thought you’d punish me for the blade…” Rin murmured as Haru stopped the kissing of his wrist to drag him closer, bringing their bodies flush together, the heat between them sparking a tingle down Rin’s spine, pooling in his groin.

“Punish you? You saved me…” Haru said, his lips moving to Rin’s ear and he felt his body instinctively buck forward, wanting friction with his master who spoke so damn seductively. “You truly are the one I was waiting for.”

The hand on Rin’s wrist wandered up to his shoulder, then to remove the hood and scarf that hid his vibrant hair, and Haru smirked.

“And here you can be mine all night without any interruptions. Let me treat you like you deserve, Rin.”

And Rin felt his lips part at the use of his name but was unable to say anything else as a demanding mouth was on his, a kiss that was ripping through him as Haru grabbed for his hair, pulling him close, their bodies creating a perfect motion together as Rin kissed back, smelling the sweetness of incense, hearing the trickle of water and the movement of the trees on the breeze.


	5. Oasis

“Let me treat you like you deserve, Rin.”

The words had been breathed out, huskily, breathily and Rin had been surprised to find his name used. Other slaves used his name. Masters didn’t bother – they were sex slaves, after all, fuck toys, nothing more and Rin was a body to a master – a body and nothing more.  So when he was called “Rin”, when his hair was grabbed and when he was pulled close to the Prince, Rin moaned and kissed back, his lips sliding slickly with Haru’s as his body ground into his.

He had been angry. He had felt used but as soon as Haru’s demanding tongue thrust inside, Rin was confused and hot and aroused, his cock hardening from just the touch of lips. Kissing – the unnecessary skill was making his cock twitch and he reached down Haru’s body, feeling his rough clothes and touching him at his groin, smirking into the kiss when he felt his cock.

Haru wanted him. Rin usually found that something to be afraid of, to back away from, but with Haru, he bucked forward and demanded some friction, wanting something he’d never truly wanted. As Rin wanted Haru. Wanted sex. A rare thing as a sex slave. His needs had rarely been met, never been thought of and now they were and Rin’s mind raced and body jerked as Haru’s hands were suddenly bypassing his clothes, underdressing him enough to touch, a hand reaching in to stroke his cock.

“Master…” Rin moaned, his lips breaking from the kiss and he panted as he felt a fist loosely tug on him, making him fully hard and wanting.

“No. Haru,” he said, his thumb going to the slit of Rin’s cock, thumbing around the pre-cum that was leaking from the tip.

Rin had never been like this before. He’d always been willing but never felt eager. Even during orgies, even during experiences with other young and gorgeous slaves, Rin had got hard but never had felt so wanton. So fucking excited.

He almost cursed his cock, the pulsing heat but he only moaned again as Haru continued to stroke him.

“You are so wet… I want to taste you… go to the bed.”

Haru took his hand away and Rin almost whined but then he saw his master strip, swiftly, no self-consciousness and Rin followed his orders, shedding his own clothing as he walked towards the bed almost in a daze. Taste… fuck…

Hopping onto the bed, Rin parted his legs and ran his hands over his body, arching up to show his physique, seeing the hungry response of his master. He ran his hands down to where his cock jutted out, stroking himself and giving his master a needy look.

“You don’t have to taste me,” Rin said, “I’m yours…”

His master only leered, watching Rin’s hand stroking at his cock and then a moment later he was on the bed with him, positioning himself between Rin’s spread legs. Rin pushed up on his elbows and looked down as he saw his gorgeous master gripping at his thigh and then leaning down to lick at his skin.

Rin tried to remember a sexual experience that had made him feel like this. Had made him feel so aroused and he couldn’t as then teeth were nipping at the skin of his thighs, pulling the skin to leave a blush of a mark, Rin moaning at the sensation. He’d been marked before. Marked due to punishment and to assert ownership. He’d not been marked like this.

Fuck. Nothing had ever been like this.

Haru’s hands ran up his thighs, to the apex of his groin and then ran circles round his hips and pelvic bones as his mouth licked at the sensitive skin of Rin’s inner thighs. Rin wanted to buck up, to demand, to ask with his body that he wanted to be fucked but he only lay back as Haru’s head looked up, his tongue out as he moved to where Rin’s cock strained, the head wet and shining.

The first tentative lick across the head was heaven and hell. It seemed too quick. Too light. Too little and then at the same time all too much. Rin’s body was shivering, shaking, as Haru’s blue eyes zeroed in on him to see Rin’s responses. It was strange to find someone interested in how he was reacting and Rin moaned when Haru lowered his mouth to his cock, mouthing it, licking at it and then even kissing at it.

“Ha – ru,” Rin breathed out, remembering he was not supposed to say “master” even in his lust filled haze.

Haru moved then, Rin suddenly finding his lips captured in a dizzying kiss, the slight hint of the salty taste of pre-cum shared between their mouths. In the absence of his mouth, busy with Rin’s own, Haru’s hand stroked his cock, the rhythm slow and steady, Rin finding his body instinctively bucking into the grip and kissing back with all he could give. He felt their positions were reversed from what they should be -  Rin laying back and being pleasured when it should’ve been Haru in his place - and it was a dizzying experience. He felt breathless, not from the kiss, but from the emotions and feelings skittering under his skin, making his heart beat all too fast.

When Haru pulled back, he smiled and touched Rin’s face with the hand that was not busy pleasuring him.

“You’re mine. But not my slave. Remember that, Rin.”

With a swiftness Rin didn’t anticipate, his master’s lithe body descended down his torso and to his groin, that mouth no longer teasing his cock, instead, Haru bobbed down onto him, taking him deep into that incredible warm wet heat. Unable to control it, Rin reached out for the soft dark hair, digging into Haru’s scalp as he heard the indecent sound of Haru working his lips on his cock.

It felt good. Like fire in his gut and Rin arched his back up, thrust his hips unconsciously, driving his pulsing dick further and there was no complaint. Rin almost screamed when he felt Haru deep throat him. It was something he had been trained at, something that Rin had been forced to learn how to do and Rin felt his fingers tighten in the silken sheets underneath him and in Haru’s hair as his cock hit the back of his master’s throat, the sensation new and indescribable. Because Haru _wanted_ to do that to him. Wanted to give him pleasure. It made Rin’s mind reel as he felt release coil low, his eyes closing as his senses took over. All Rin could do was submit to the high and _feel._ Smell the incense, listen to the sound of the trees rustling outside, and feel Haru’s mouth around his cock, driving him to ecstasy.

His climax came with a rush, Rin instinctively bucking up as he came, a low drawn out moan the only noise that left his throat, unable to articulate words as he felt his entire existence removed to just this bed. This moment. This moment of blinding pleasure. With Haru.

Panting, Rin dared to open his eyes as he felt Haru release him, not before licking at the head of his dick as though lapping up and savouring his flavour. It surprised him that he swallowed. It all surprised him and Rin was even more surprised when Haru was above him, pressing their lips together gently.

“Thank you.”

Rin blinked, unsure, confused. He wanted to say something about who he was. He was a goddamn sex slave. He’d spent his life since that fateful day and the fire being sold and traded and fucked. He was not someone people thanked. He had a purpose and he served that. Maybe Haru sensed his thoughts and feelings as a hand was on Rin’s jaw, a thumb running across his lips and Haru smiled, a gentle smile.

“You saved my life. You truly are who you are meant to be.”

The sincerity made Rin uncomfortable as how could he be who he was _meant_ to be?  And how could he say to the only master who didn’t treat him as nothing that he was not some great prophecy? That he couldn’t save him, his clan or whatever he was meant to do…

Instead of saying anything, Rin did what he knew how to do, running his fingers down Haru’s toned chest, feeling the skin jump at his touch, at his skilled fingers as he lowered them until they touched Haru’s hard cock, stroking him a few times and making blue eyes flutter closed.

“Let me… pleasure you,” Rin said, his voice deep and husky, dripping in sexual promise like he’d been taught in those slaver markets.

He sensed his master was about to protest but Rin ran his hand down the length of his impressive cock and leaned up to lick at his ear, biting at the lobe teasingly and whispering. “I want to make you feel good… Haru.”

The noise that came from Haru’s throat was one of someone being tormented and he seemed to relent to Rin’s insistence. With that, Rin acted - pushing himself up and pushing Haru so that their positions reversed, his master on his back and Rin straddling his lap. He placed his hands on Haru’s chest, pinching lightly as nipples and then leaning down to lick at one, his ass grinding back against Haru’s lap, teasingly moving against his cock.

“How can I?” Rin asked as he sat up, slowly, sensually moving his hips and running his hands over his own body, over his chest, his abs, down to his cock starting to harden again despite his recent orgasm. It was one of the things that made him an acceptable sex slave – that he could get hard with little arousal and get hard again if needed. Usually it didn’t matter. But with Haru it did.

He closed his eyes, threw his head back as he let one hand wander lower, touching his balls in his palm briefly before he touched the sensitive skin underneath, tracing a finger to his entrance and teasing himself. He opened his eyes to slits when he felt Haru’s hands trace patterns down his sides, gripping his hips and Rin could see his master enjoyed the sight of him.

Rin had done this before for many men. Privately or to groups of old and balding men. Pleasured himself so that they could get off watching his young lithe body but he’d never seen someone’s eyes so lust clouded, never seen someone watching his actions so intently.

“Rin…” Haru breathed out and suddenly a hand was on his own, the hand wrapped around his now fully hard cock, “stop.”

He paused, confused as Haru grasped his wrist, dragging Rin’s hand and he saw Haru smirk as he led his fingers back to touch…

“Take me.”

The words made Rin breathe out a confused “huh?”. A small laugh was the answer and Haru bucked up into Rin’s body, aligning their skin so deliciously, and a hand was stroking down the length of his torso.

“Fuck me, Rin.”

It wasn’t a command. It was a plea and Rin’s cock seemed to harden further at the tone of voice. He hesitated looking down at the body underneath him then lost that reticence on seeing the way Haru arched his body, the way he rubbed up against Rin’s skin, the way he moaned breathily in low tones. Instead of questioning, Rin rose from the bed to find the oils that had been left for their use, choosing one that smelt of something sweet and floral before he returned to Haru.

As he’d accomplished this task, Rin had felt those eyes burning through him, watching every movement and it was hard not to tremble when he held the urn in his fingers as he climbed back onto the bed, Haru now spreading his legs wide so that Rin could settle in between them. It wasn’t that he hadn’t fucked men before. He’d even fucked masters before who had that preference but it was a rarity and the way that Haru looked at him with complete lust and trust was enough to make his fingers seem unsteady as he poured some oil onto them.

He put the urn aside, losing it somewhere among the sheets and pillows and he tentatively touched at the sensitive patch of skin underneath Haru’s balls until he gently ran his fingers around the rim of his hole. Haru pushed back to where Rin’s fingers were and Rin was aware what the non-verbal communication meant as he pushed one inside cautiously not wanting to hurt his master at all.

“More…” Haru groaned out and Rin shook his head, his hair falling over his eyes.

“I don’t want to hurt you…”

Haru grabbed for Rin suddenly, the move so quick and sharp that it startled him, a hand lodged firmly in Rin’s hair as he leant upwards to mash their lips together in a kiss that created ripples along Rin’s skin.

“ _You_ can’t hurt _me._ ”

Haru’s tone was deathly serious as their lips parted and Rin could only nod as he slid his teasing finger in firmly, thrusting it in and out, opening the body underneath him. His master demanded and Rin complied, increasing his pace and adding another finger, watching for any discomfort. Seeing sweat break out on Haru’s skin, Rin leaned over to lick at it, tasting it on the tip of his tongue as he slid those fingers inside, the feelings overwhelming.

His tongue licked a sweat droplet at Haru’s abdominal muscles, tracing it to his belly button as he added a third finger, scissoring and stretching, feeling Haru tense and cry out as he had hit that spot.

“Feel good?” Rin asked, his tone teasing.

“Yes,” Haru rasped back, his voice uneven as Rin removed his fingers, fumbling then to find the oil.

It had spilt, staining the beautiful silken sheets but there was enough in the bottom to use so Rin hastily covered his cock, achingly hard for the incredible body spread for him on the bed. Haru’s eyes were heavy lidded as he looked up and then he suddenly made a move, his agility and speed startling Rin as he pushed him back onto the bed. Rin looked up, confused, yet only for a moment as Haru grabbed for his cock and aligned his body, sliding down onto Rin at a tantalisingly slow speed.

After a few moments that seemed agonising, Haru was fully seated on him, his head thrown back with his dark sweaty hair spilling over his face and eyes. Rin reached up tentatively, his fingers itching to touch his pale skin and grab hold of something in this situation but despite the fact he was one inside, Rin was not in control as Haru expertly rolled his hips once, making Rin gasp loudly.

“You can touch me…” Haru said, his hands reaching for Rin’s and directing them to his slender hips and Rin grabbed on, holding him tightly as Haru bunched his strong thighs up to bring his body crashing back down.

Each move was taking Rin in so damn deep and the sound of the water, the trees, the breeze was now lost and the only sound was the slapping sound of sticky skin, the filthy sound of sex and breathy moans. Haru panted, arched his back and grasped Rin’s thighs as he continued his punishing pace, speeding up and leaving Rin with nothing to do but thrust up ineffectually trying to keep up with the gorgeous man above him.   

“I’m meant… to be… pleasuring… you,” Rin gasped out.

Haru stopped momentarily, leaning close to Rin’s ear and licking at his cheek. “You are.”

The respite was brief as Haru leaned back, his move quick and body rocking perfectly. Rin bit his lip as he felt orgasm build, not wanting to come too soon, not wanting to be a disappointment but Haru’s eyes were closed, his body flexing and gleaming in the light, and he seemed so beautiful and intensely in the moment that Rin didn’t want to disturb that perfect vision. Yet he still wanted him to come.

His fingers grasped at Haru’s cock, caressing it gently as he rocked his hips up with more intent.

“Rin…”

The way his name was said, laced with lust, was enough to drive Rin insane and he saw a falter in Haru’s move. Rin attacked then, fast, rolling them with a kick of leg and a push until Haru was on his back and Rin was on top.

“It seems it’ll always be a battle for who is on top,” Rin murmured.

They were both breathing deeply, both glistening with sweat but they were still connected, Rin’s move done so quickly that his cock didn’t slip out.

“I like battle,” Haru replied.

And Rin smirked, chuckled and then pulled his hips back to plunge deeply into Haru, grabbing for one of Haru’s thighs to wrap it tight around his waist so he could slam into him harder, faster, deeper. Rin’s mouth went to Haru’s pulse and he licked and lapped at the sweat there, teased the flesh between his teeth as his hips pistoned faster, his body tightening and tensing in anticipation of a climax that would be almost soul destroying.

Haru bucked up, meeting Rin’s body, his cock trapped between them and Rin reached to pump him, this time without any gentleness and Rin groaned loudly as Haru’s finger nails clawed trails down his back. He felt Haru’s body jerk, he felt the hot splash of release and Rin was pounding a few more times as he lost control, his own cock twitching and spurting deep into Haru, his groan loud enough to feel like it reverberated around their small oasis of brief paradise.

Their bodies, hot and sticky and sweaty, almost seemed to be stuck together as Rin had collapsed onto Haru, all his reserves of energy whether sexual or otherwise sated. He felt Haru’s fingertips trace patterns on his back and Rin felt a small hopeful feeling in his chest that burst into a small laugh.

“Rin?”

He lifted his head to look down at Haru, a smile on his face. And he wasn’t sure how to answer Haru’s questioning eyes. That he was laughing as he felt happy, light for the first time in so long. Since the temple and his family and his sister. And he felt safe, momentarily, as he was in the middle of this opulent mansion with a kind master rather than living in fear. But Rin knew it wouldn’t last. Nothing ever did.

Instead of answering, Rin gave Haru a sweet kiss before he separated, wearily hopping off the bed to bring water and rags across to clean them both up so they could rest. Rest for another round later, perhaps.


	6. Lost in the Fire

It was morning and Rin woke up slowly as he felt the weariness of a long pleasurable night in his tired limbs. He opened his eyes as he lay on his front, his head buried in pillows and his body only partially covered by the silken covers.

Turning his head, Rin looked for Haru wanting to see him after the night that had brought with it pleasure he’d never had before. His skin still thrummed from all the sensations, all the little things that Haru had done to him, all the brief moments in between where they drank heady wine spiced with cinnamon and ate sticky fruit off each other’s stomachs. It had been perfect and somehow unreal. And it felt all too unreal when Rin propped himself up to look around, searching for Haru who was no longer in the bed.

He moved to sit up, his movements slow and sat on the edge of the bed running fingers through his messy hair that was sticky with sweat and other bodily fluids. Haru was not in the room either, Rin noted as he stood up, not bothering about his nudity as he walked towards the water, now replenished, and filled with lily flowers floating in it. Rin carefully washed his skin, removing any of the stickiness and then brushed at his hair, finding a small tie to pull it back from his face before he walked over to the window. He grabbed for a sheet before stepping through the veiled curtains and out onto the balcony, wrapping it around his waist as he walked.

As he stepped through the light shimmering material, he felt the warmth of the sunlight and heard the sound of rushing water the leaves on the breeze. For a moment, Rin looked at the sky, at the few clouds that drifted through it and felt a sense of contentment and peace he’d not felt since the temple as a child. When he had his mother and father. And his sister. He sighed as he walked to the edge and he put his hands against the cold marble, leaning over to view the garden below.

It was then he saw Haru. It answered Rin’s question of where he had gone as he was in the garden, dressed in simple clothing and talking to Makoto. He was startled to see the man as Makoto had not been informed of their disappearance – or so Rin thought but nonetheless, there he was. But maybe he was more startled by a few things he had not been aware of before. As Haru stood close to Makoto, their words being almost whispered into each other’s ear in a display that seemed very intimate.

Haru smiled at something Makoto said. Makoto brushed his hand over Haru’s arm. There was all these little gestures that Rin observed and he suddenly felt a sickness in his stomach at his own foolishness. How could he have not seen that before? That clearly Haru and Makoto had a relationship beyond master and servant and Rin could clearly see it as they talked.

He should run, Rin thought, he had been stupid getting carried away with his hopes and damn dreams. Some crazy dream in the back of his head that Haru saw him as more than a sex slave and wanted him for more. As he’d said in the heat of fire and sex. But Rin was very aware. Men said anything when their dick was hard and hot and Haru was no different.

Rin walked back into the room swiftly, dressing in the room in clothes that had been laid out for him. They were new. And they fitted him perfectly and Rin realised that Haru had either purchased them for him or organised for them to be brought. Whichever circumstance showed a hint of kindness that surpassed a master’s role. Stopping his sentimentality, he grabbed for the dull grey scarf, wrapping it around his distinctively coloured hair and briefly remembering how Haru had bought it for him at the market. But then he saw his blade, grabbing for it and realising he had one chance to get his own freedom. And this was it.

He was ready to leave the room, stopping and listening at the heavy door before he opened it, surprised to find it unlocked and pushing it open to walk into the empty quiet corridor. Rin closed those doors behind him and held the knife loosely as his side so he could use it if necessary. He didn’t want to but he would if he had to.

The front doors to the garden were not the best place to exit so instead he went in a different direction, hoping to find a room that would be at the opposite side of the building so he did not have to pass Haru. Rin wasn’t sure if he had to pass Haru whether he would change his mind, whether he would see those perfect blue eyes and that jet black hair and those arms that had held him tight and forget his resolve and walk back to him. He’d never felt any loyalty to a master prior to Haru and he shook his head sharply in an attempt to get rid of potential feelings circulating around his mind.

Haru had Makoto. He probably always had him and just fucked his slaves for variety. And Rin gritted his teeth and continued down the corridor, listening at the doors to find an empty room. Of course, he heard the sound of sex, the sound of breathy moans and panting, even the sound of whips or paddles being used but Rin ignored those until he found a room that was empty, pushing at the heavy door, surprised for it to be open.

Once he was inside, Rin quietly closed the door behind him and looked around the room. It was almost identical to the one he had spent the night with Haru in although the bed was fully made and unrumpled by a night of intense pleasure. He crossed the room, ignoring it all and approaching the window. It was different to the room they had shared as there was no balcony and instead there was merely an open window. He stopped at it and looked down assessing the fall. This did not overlook the gardens but there were bushes and flowers and Rin figured if he jumped he would fall on them and not hurt himself too badly.

Without hesitation, Rin climbed out, holding his knife between his teeth as he hung onto the edge with his fingertips before he let go and landed heavily in the plants underneath. He took a moment after his fall, securing his weapon and keeping his body low to the ground for a moment and listening in case of discovery. The back of the house was close to the wall that surrounded the house and Rin looked up to see if he could climb it while knowing it would be almost impossible, it was too smooth, too hard to get a grip. So it left him with an option of finding a back way out.

Once he was certain that no one was going to discover him, Rin stood and walked carefully and close to the building, ducking low and hoping that no one would see him. He knew there would be a servant’s door out of the exterior walls as places like this always did. The servants, the slaves would not be allowed to access the main gates and Rin knew he would find a gate out, hoping that it would be left open or at least not locked.

Carefully, Rin kept walking until he got close to the kitchen. He could tell he was by the smell on the air and he ducked low as he saw people, attempting to hide against the side of the building. His eyes narrowed he saw them approach a gate, a man stood at it who let them out into the streets and alleyways of the city. Rin swallowed and waited until another few servants approached it, quickly joining them and due to his clothes, due to his hair being covered up, he was not looked at for more than moment and then he slipped out into a thin alleyway, pausing for a moment and taking a breath as he looked back to see the gate closed.

He didn’t feel relieved. Rin just felt a strange and odd feeling. A longing. A longing for Haru. He tried to reason that this was the best for him, that Haru was his master and even though he seemed decent, good, kind now, it wouldn’t last. Nothing ever did. And Rin now was free. He could find somewhere in the Walled City, he could learn a new skill and work and forget his life as a sex slave. It was all hopeful and Rin walked slowly, keeping his blade close to him and hidden in the folds of his robes.

Rin didn’t know his way he merely followed other slaves and it led back to the market, it seeming busier and more bustling than it had been when he had been accompanied by Haru. He was brushed as people barged past him, as people were mono-focused on completing their tasks. He guessed so many of the people were the slaves and servants of the rich and powerful in the city and they were assigned with tasks such as collecting the daily food or other supplies and thus they were hurrying. Scurrying like ants around the market.

His stomach growled and Rin tried to ignore it as he had no money, nothing to trade or barter apart from his blade and his body and neither he planned on using. But the smell of food was pervasive and Rin cursed his own rashness. He should’ve planned better – should’ve stolen something, brought food and water. And he realised it would end up as always, that Rin would end up blowing some man to get something he needed and he would still be doing as he always had.

The only other idea would be to hire himself as a mercenary or some kind of bodyguard but that thought seemed less likely. Sex was always what he sold. And always would be.

Rin walked around the city aimlessly for some time, his mind whirring as he had freedom but he had nothing. He thought about turning back, finding Haru and hoping that his absence had not been noticed but then his stubbornness surfaced. Go back to the person who owned him? No. Rin wouldn’t do that.

Stubborn as he was, Rin still ended up walking towards the rich area, looking to see any obvious ways of securing work in the houses of the wealthy and keeping his head down. Yet it was as he walked that Rin saw the smoke rising, the dark grey staining the otherwise blue sky and he could even smell that hint of fire on the air.

He thought about ignoring the smell as the scent of burning brought back the image of his home, of his family and the death around him. It made Rin remember burning, the fire catching on his clothes and him rolling on the sand to stop it so he only ended up scarred rather than dead. He sniffed and remembered the day his world was destroyed, when he bargained to become the slave so that Gou could go free and he felt a small amount of moisture in his eyes.

But it past as Rin pin-pointed where the smoke was coming from. And it was where he had been the previous night.

Without thought, without thinking of his freedom, Rin ran towards the luxurious house seeing people running in the other direction as the fire would probably spread. Or maybe there was something more. Rin didn’t know but all he did know was Haru was near those flames, near that smoke and he needed to save him.

The nearer he got, the closer to that fire, the thicker the greyness in the sky became and Rin was filled with a sudden fear, a fear for Haru – the only master who had touched him like that, who had sucked him, who had fucked him and been fucked by him. It was strange. He hadn’t cared for anyone truly since that night in the temple. Not since seeing his sister taken away and her eyes shining from unshed tears.

The house was ablaze as Rin approached, the gate wide open and hanging off its hinges and Rin was breathing in smoke like he had done when the temple burnt. In the garden as Rin walked forwards he saw the woman who owned the house stood watching the place burn and there was Makoto next to her.

Rin walked towards him swiftly, avoiding the tearful women and men who had made this place their home and Makoto was staring at the flames, his face drawn in a serious expression.

“Where’s Haru?” he asked and Makoto looked at him, suddenly confused, his eyebrows drawn together.

“He went inside… looking for you…” he murmured.

“Shit,” Rin growled under his breath and he made a run towards the flames.

“Stop!” Makoto shouted and Rin heard a warning spoken but he stopped listening to that as he ran towards the house, the smoke and fire clouding everything.

It was hot as Rin dived into the house, fire surrounding him, all the pillows and blankets and curtains ablaze as he felt the heat on his skin. Rin threw off the scarf around his head and approached the stairs, thinking that Haru would search for Rin in their room, the room they had shared and fucked in, their bodies slick and sliding together.

The fire, the smoke all obscured Rin’s vision, his throat was choked and he stuck low to the ground as he searched for that room, that memory of their perfect night now tainted in the flames. Rin was feeling light headed, unable to breathe properly and coughing but he kept going until he saw something and someone in the smoky dimness. Haru.

He was on the floor, on his front as though he was crawling towards one of the rooms and Rin knelt beside him, his fingers trembling as he felt for pulse and a breath.

“…Rin….?”

Rin heard the voice, small and quiet, and he nodded. “Yes,” he whispered and acted, grabbing at Haru’s firm body to drag him towards safety.

It was hard, Haru was heavy and Rin was already weak as he made his way to another of the elaborate rooms, knowing that safety was the balcony. They would have fresh air and they could get down and Rin set his jaw in a determined line and dragged at Haru, feeling weakness in his body from inhaling the smoke.

“Rin…”

He didn’t have any energy to say anything so Rin just kept dragging both of their bodies towards the balcony, the smoke and heat unbearable. A cough that rocked his whole body seemed to consume him and Rin almost laid down next to Haru, almost gave into the desire to fall asleep on the hard marble underneath them but his stubbornness resurfaced and he was dragging at Haru getting nearer and nearer to the balcony and the outside.

With determination he didn’t anticipate, he got to the balcony, pulling then at Haru so that they were both outside, the air hot but not clouded by smoke. Exhausted, covered in grey and black, Rin wanted to lie down and sleep but he had to check Haru, had to check he was not too hurt or worse and he moved to lean over him, running a thumb to his dark hair and pushing it away from his eyes.

They were closed but they fluttered for a moment.

“You… saved me… again…”

Rin nodded, his throat raw and he only brushed a kiss across Haru’s forehead before collapsing onto his chest and hoping that someone else could complete their rescue.


	7. Thirst

There was a slow steady rocking movement as Rin woke up, his eyes feeling sticky from what he was not sure. He took a few deep breaths, his lungs and throat feeling raw and he tried to remember the circumstances prior to falling asleep and why he appeared to be moving.

Coughing, he felt the pain and he tried to sit up before he felt a hand on his chest, forcing him back to lying down. His eyes were hazy and he felt a press of water against his dry lips, lips that felt chapped from something – from what Rin couldn’t quite remember.

“It’s okay…” said a low soothing voice and Rin only accepted the slow steady stream of water falling between his parched lips.

He had a thirst he’d never experienced before. A thirst that was barely being quenched by the water. When he opened his eyes more fully, Rin realised his location was dark as well as moving, not too hot and he soon began to figure out that he was in some cart being pulled, it covered and providing some seclusion from the intense heat of the desert.

He also realise who was with him and though he was glad he wasn’t alone due to his confusion, he was sad to see it was Makoto’s green eyes and not Haru’s sharp blue.

“What…?”

Makoto only offered him more water which Rin accepted readily and then pressed fingers to his neck, to his pulse and had a concerned expression on his face, his eyes narrowed and frowning.

“You don’t remember the fire?”

The fire. Rin suddenly did. Remembered his own foolish escape, his attempt to get his “freedom”, whatever that meant and then the fire and his fear for Haru.

He nodded. “I remember… Haru?”

“Is okay,” Makoto said to assure him, “we needed to move straight away as it was clearly an attempt on his life.”

Rin was relaxing again against the soft plush pillows underneath him until those words startled him. “An attempt on his life?”

“People want Haru dead but no one has ever made such a direct attempt before.”

Rin felt something constrict in his chest as he wondered if he had truly run away, not looked back, whether Haru would be dead right now. And he felt guilty because maybe if he had been there in the first place, he would not have been hurt at all as Rin would’ve got him out prior to the blaze. He also would’ve not gone back inside to find Rin when he was not there. 

He hung his head, his bangs covering his eyes as he sat up, feeling the weight of responsibility on his shoulders. As Haru believed in this prophecy, believed he was the one to “save” him and Rin had failed him – run away. He deserved punishment and he deserved to have been left to die in the burning building. Or at least that was how he felt.

His hands clenched into fists. “Am I to be punished?”

Makoto’s mouth opened in shock, a small gasp escaping those lips and Rin looked up. “You saved Haru. That is all that matters.”

Feeling oddly light headed, Rin lay back down, his eyes feeling heavy and he was lulled back to sleep by the rocking, his exhaustion palpable. And all he hoped that whenever they stopped, he could see Haru and talk to him as there was something inside him that needed to apologise for his foolish actions.

Waking up again was easier but Rin was aware suddenly why he had. There was no movement anymore, that pleasant rolling of the cart no longer present and Rin felt hotter now there was not the slight breeze from movement. Sitting up, he realised Makoto wasn’t there either and cautiously, he grabbed for the water, drinking as much as he could before he reached towards the material that blocked the outside and peeking out.

It was bright. So bright and Rin’s eyes were not used to it but after a few moments he ventured to open them and then push his way out of the cart. They were stopped at an oasis, the lush palm trees, the verdant grass, the water shimmering and it almost felt like a mirage to Rin but the image of paradise was not ruined by it disappearing. It was ruined by Nagisa.

“You’re awake.”

Rin saw he’d been left to stand “guard”, he supposed, as he was sat a few feet away from the cart, a small blanket under him and some food and water beside him. His gaze was as harsh as usual towards Rin as he got out, Rin taking in the fact that most of the guards were on duty, a few bathing and eating but there seemed to be a tension in the camp that Rin hadn’t felt on previous nights. Obviously the attempt on Haru’s life had been taken seriously. Rin understood that.

“Where’s Haru?”

“Our _master_ is in council with Makoto.”

The word “master” was drawn out in a way to make Rin very aware of his position, the snide tone intending to bring him down or make him feel bad. But Rin didn’t care. Nagisa was trying to cause some trouble since he’d arrived and Rin wouldn’t bow down to him.

“I was told to check you don’t run again.”

Rin had nothing to say to that and he merely wanted to be away from Nagisa’s presence as the blond always made him feel uncomfortable – always confrontational, always making him doubt his place and Rin didn’t need that now when all he wanted to do was apologise to Haru. And tell him that he was mistaken, confused.

As he stood on the sand, hot on his bare feet, Rin tried to make a move to find Haru but Nagisa was quick, he may’ve been smaller than Rin but the blond was fast and he had a hand wrapped around Rin’s biceps hard, firm, his fingernails digging in and pulling him back. It was a grip that Rin could break and for a moment he was tempted to jerk the arm, grab for the wrist and break the hand with the skills he had learn from his childhood. But then he was sure the way Nagisa acted was out of resentment and jealousy. Rin knew those feelings. He had been in harems before – seen a master have a favourite only to be ousted by someone new.

“You are not going anywhere,” Nagisa said and Rin glared back over his shoulder.

“Are you going to stop me?”

Nagisa’s eyes widened for a moment and Rin’s tone had been harsh, his teeth bared and a latent hint of violence was hidden underneath the surface. Rin didn’t want to do anything violent in the camp, to one of his fellow slaves but if necessary, he would. He didn’t have a blade but Rin didn’t need one.

The blond let go, his fingers lingering for a moment. “He doesn’t love you. He never loves _any_ of us. He just thinks your some mythical person from a prophecy. No one believes it but him,” Nagisa said the words without any venom, instead, it was as though he was speaking facts, “he doesn’t love you. He never will.”

There was a sadness to the voice and Rin looked back for a moment, pitying the blond as he was sure Nagisa had a story just as every slave he had ever met had. And they were always stories like Rin’s own – forced out of homes due to warfare and violence. Even traded by starving families, bartered as goods and Rin had heard them all. The sorry tales of those who lived their lives as property. Owned.

But Rin hung his head a little at the words said out loud. As Rin didn’t know what he believed – whether Haru loved him or not or what it meant to be cared for by a master but what Nagisa said made his body turn cold despite the heat of the desert sun.  

“You were the favourite once?” Rin asked looking down at the sand and at his feet rather than at Nagisa, keeping his back to him.

“Once,” he answered.

“You could run away,” Rin suggested.

“There’s someone here… we’d have to go together.”

Rin turned then and saw the blond look vulnerable, no longer malicious and trying to work the situation to his advantage.

“I could…” Rin started.

He could talk to Haru? He almost wanted to laugh. He’d been a slave for long enough to know that no master willingly let property go – yes, slaves were traded and got rid of, not just let loose. Rin knew that.

“I need to see our master.”

Nagisa shrugged his shoulders. “Good luck… you’ve not experienced his form of punishment yet.”

It was his parting shot, the blond walking away to near some palm trees and Rin narrowed his eyes realising he was seeking someone out among the assembled guards and slaves. He didn’t see who but Rin then walked seeking out Haru, wanting to talk to him.

Fate intervened moments later as he saw Makoto, his strides long and his eyes searching, stopping on Rin and approaching him swiftly. Rin didn’t believe in fate but somehow events always seemed to work in mysterious ways since his purchase at the slaver markets, until he was bought by Makoto for Haru and he stalled those thoughts as the tall man was in front of him.

“How do you feel?”

Rin mumbled a “fine” – he didn’t want to show any weakness nor did he want to talk about Nagisa’s threats and revelations.

“Haru wants you.”

It was as he expected and Makoto led him through the camp, near to where the water was pooled and he saw then Haru was submerged in the blue of the desert paradise. There were guards and slaves around but Rin’s eyes only sought out Haru’s strong muscles, his back to him now but that offered Rin an opportunity to survey his perfect toned skin.

Makoto stopped, put a hand on Rin’s shoulder. “He says to join him.”

Rin looked at the green eyes of Makoto, the words of Nagisa still ringing in his ears about the form of “punishment” and he felt a jolt in his stomach when Haru turned around and met his eye, the heat in that gaze stripping Rin naked. He couldn’t tell if there was anger, maybe there was a little, but there was want and desire.

“Go,” Makoto said, pushing at his shoulder and Rin walked forward, removing his clothes once he arrived at the side of the water and he decided to be naked. He was a sex slave and therefore his body had been seen by far too many people over the years. There was no point for shyness.

Instead he walked in, feeling the cool water against his hot skin and he enjoyed the feel of it as it went to just above waist level. He dipped once to wet his hair and then rose back above the surface, wading across to where Haru stood.

When he arrived close, Haru reached out to touch Rin’s arm, tracing his bicep down to his wrist and then gripping his hand tight and moving it to touch at his own waist so Rin could feel his muscles underneath his fingertips.

“I’m-”

Haru put a finger across his lips, effectively silencing him abruptly and quickly. “You came back. You had a choice. You had freedom and you came back to me.”

Rin was surprised at the response but Haru pressed forward again, his hand trailing up to his jaw, a thumb running across the skin. “Don’t ever run again, promise me.”

It was a promise that was hard to make as Rin did want freedom and even if Haru loved him, he was still a belonging to him and Rin didn’t think he could live with that forever. But still, he remembered his training. He remembered being taught to always answer his master and always answer him in the way that he should and that the master wanted to hear.

“Promise,” he said and he felt that thumb brush across his lips and he automatically licked at the digit, drawing it into his mouth and sucking at it briefly, feeling a shiver in Haru’s body as he was so close.

“I want you to stay with me… forever,” Haru whispered and Rin didn’t answer, scared suddenly of the intense look in those blue eyes and instead he pressed forward to kiss his master, running his fingers down his torso to feel whether he was naked under the water, finding nothing but smooth slick skin.

He wasn’t stopped, Rin was allowed to reach for Haru’s cock, already getting hard and Rin stroked until it grew harder in his palm and Haru moaned, breaking away from their kiss.

“You still have to be… taught,” he said and Rin quirked an eyebrow, confused, and Haru smiled.

“Come to my tent.”

And with that, Haru reached for his fingers and they walked towards the edge of the pool of water, Rin being dragged by his master and his mind whirled at what “punishment” he was going to endure. Or what he was going to be “taught”.


	8. Lessons Learnt

The blindfold meant that he couldn’t see anything. Not that he needed to see as his hands were tied lightly above his head, the material smooth and satiny, not uncomfortable or tight. This was not the first time that Rin had been tied up for a master. This was the first time that the master had done it himself, humming under his breath and gently securing his hands.

It was a message if not as clear as some punishments Rin had suffered in the past. That Haru wanted him to be _his_ and Rin was submissive, unable to run away or back out from the situation. He wasn’t being branded, wasn’t being whipped and beaten, instead he was being restrained with gentle fingers and calm hands, his body feeling tense and tingling from Haru’s graceful touches.

He wondered how he looked, his hands above him, his body arched on the assorted pillows and blankets that littered the floor of the tent, the blindfold over his eyes but Rin wondered little on it as he felt a hand run down his chest, slowly, cautiously, running down to his naval before journeying back upwards to his nipples, tweaking them between fingers. Rin moaned softly in response to the touch, the slight hint of pain, his hips bucking forward into air as he couldn’t figure out quite where Haru was – his hands seemed everywhere and nowhere.

He whined pathetically when those hands were gone, when he clearly heard the noise of Haru moving away, walking away and Rin thought he was going to be left tied up – this would be the punishment. Tied up and naked and aroused. Instead, moments later he sensed Haru close, straddling him now, naked as he was and he met his lips in a kiss that gentle. Far too gentle.

A hand trailed over Rin’s cheek. “Do you want to leave me?”

Rin was glad of the blindfold then, fearing then that his eyes would give away his shock, but a gasp did leave his lips – Rin not sure whether it was from the proximity of their bodies or the gentle kiss.

“I only ever wanted to be free… but with you it’s different.”

He’d always wanted to escape his masters and Rin suddenly imagined what he would’ve done had it been someone else but Haru. Even if he’d seen the flames, the smoke… Rin would not have gone back for any of them. He’d only have done that for Haru.

“You’re not just my slave…” Haru murmured, “I hope one day you realise that. I can only show you if you won’t listen.”

“Show me?” Rin asked, annoyed at his own surprise, the way his voice sounded.

Damn, Haru made him weak, weaker than he’d ever been and he thought of who he was raised to be and why this Prince, this master had managed to get inside his head. Maybe even his heart… Rin wanted to shake his head clear of those thoughts but all thought was gone when he felt Haru’s touch skitter down his sides, running to the dip of his hips and grabbing at his strong thighs.

“Maybe not show… let you feel.”

The blindfold made every touch a shock to Rin, not knowing where Haru’s fingers would be, not knowing where his mouth would be and Rin’s head buried itself deeper into the pillow underneath him, the smell of oils and incense filling his senses again. He bit his lip as Haru teased, bit his lip so hard he tasted blood when Haru touched him like this – he’d maybe doubted Haru and maybe Rin always would – cautious, untrusting, not ready to admit his feelings but right now, he only submitted.

Haruka’s hands were on his inner thighs, stroking the sensitive skin and Rin’s legs were wide. One was suddenly lifted up and Rin unexpectedly felt something warm and wet against his skin, the rough pad of Haru’s tongue licking at the flesh, lapping up any remaining water and the sweat that seemed to be collecting all over Rin’s body. It was hard not to shake, not to tremble as Haru bit down lightly, pulling his skin in a way that would leave bruises – marks, always making marks on him. Haru didn’t beat him, didn’t brand him but he made Rin’s body his own with every nip and bite.

Struggling to remain still, Rin felt Haru move to the other leg, licking again, light nips and Rin felt the gentle pain/pleasure – his cock throbbing in response to the care and slowness. While Haru did this, his hand gently stroked the skin of Rin’s abs and he felt himself try to move into that touch – his body desperate for something more than this tease, than this slow torture.

It was punishment, Nagisa was right, but it was a beautiful punishment and Rin almost wanted to curse the man in between his legs and his slowness, his gentleness, his care. As what was freedom – some vague thing where Rin would wander between villages, poor and still selling his body or his fighting skill – or was it now? Was it now when he was being touched with reverence, need, even love? Rin didn’t know only panted when he felt warm breath over the tip of his cock, a tongue swiping at the pre-cum and then swirling around the head in lazy circles, Rin unable to buck up into that mouth as two hands held firmly at his hips preventing anything like that.

“Haru…” he moaned out and he heard the smallest of laughs.

“Yes?”

He couldn’t see the Prince but he imagined his expression, his eyes, his little smug smirk and Rin thrashed his head once when a finger trailed his cock, running from the head to the base before moving back up.

“Fuck -!” he breathed out as then a finger was teasingly circling his entrance, Rin barely knowing when it had happened, the light press making him trembled.

“Do you understand?” Haru asked, his face suddenly close to Rin’s, hot moist breath across his cheek. “Would someone who saw you only as property do this?”

“No,” Rin panted feeling the teasing finger push inside, the touch controlled and perfect and light.

Haru was then moving off him, suddenly there was barely any contact between them, the finger gone and Rin tried to tilt his head to figure out where he was in the tent, the blankets underfoot muffling sounds. He soon returned as Rin felt insistent hands push at his legs, raising them and then the startling feeling of a tongue teasing where Haru’s fingers had been moments before.

Yeah, Rin had rimmed other people but never had it done to himself and he felt the hot press of tongue, slick and sliding into him, flexible and different to fingers, to a hard cock or any implement a master had used on him and his hands balled into fists at the sensation, barely able to contain the desire to break free and grab for Haru’s head, his hair, draw him in for a kiss and ask to be fucked.

But right now, Rin had no control, only could feel and wriggle and _want._

The tongue was gone and Rin felt both a relief and a disappointment as he didn’t know how much he could take.

“What did you feel?” 

Rin heard the words from his pleasure induced daze and he knew what he’d felt. Pure want and desire and need. And it was all too much.

“Everything,” he whispered and Rin felt fingers again, slick this time, teasing and thrusting in, curling to hit _that_ spot and making him whine like no one had ever done.

Fuck. This Prince, this master… Haruka… was making him feel in ways he never had in all his years of being nothing more than a sex slave and he didn’t need this but Haru was insistent, Haru was determined and Rin wanted to see those blue eyes, look into them as those fingers were replaced by his cock, sliding into him at a pace that was slow but steady, his body shuddering from the feel of Haru’s pace and gradual movements into him. It was as though he was trying to make Rin feel every inch of him sliding inside and it was maddening and perfect and torture. Whatever it was, it was enough to make Rin lose most of his senses and he grateful that Haru let him buck his hips up, let him move against him at least a small amount as he required friction, the tingling in his groin and his body overwhelming when he had no sight and no way to move his arms. Or he didn’t want to break his bonds – they weren’t tight, Rin could break them but he didn’t want to.

And he realised something. For the first time, he wasn’t plotting escape, wasn’t figuring out how to survive this particular master. No, he _wanted_ to be with his master. And despite the fact he’d been bought, been brought to another strange camp and place, he still felt this want and desire to be close to Haru. Fuck if he believed in a prophecy or whatever Haru did but still there was this connection that meant when Haru’s mouth captured Rin’s own, he moaned into the kiss due to their bodies being joined – fitting together perfectly as though they’d always meant to.

He felt hands on his face and suddenly the blindfold was gone and Rin was looking up into Haru’s deep blue eyes as he drew away, grabbing for Rin’s legs to put them over his shoulders, Rin’s flexing his muscles as the position made Haru seem deep. So incredibly deep inside. He wriggled underneath Haru to encourage him to move as he felt the pressure of his cock filling him and making him feel whole for the first time since the temple. But Haru only smirked, a small hint of a smirk and grabbed for his ankle, raining kisses on it for a moment before propping that leg around his waist as he pulled his hips back to slam fully inside, the sudden change of pace making Rin see stars, the white heat of sexual energy pulsing through his entire body.

Rin gritted his teeth, moaned out some incoherent words as Haru kept that pace, unrelenting and he was desperate to grab for him, to hold onto him, to drag him down for slick hot kisses but all he could do was lie back and be fucked, the powerful thrusts rocking him against the plush cushions underneath. He kept his eyes open as much as he could, narrowed to slits as he watched Haru, that body, the ripples of his muscles as he pounded into him, the way his eyes kept focused on Rin’s face as if to see the pleasure on his face. Haru fucking _cared_ – cared whether he was getting something out of their sex and Rin realised he cared too.

“Rin…” he breathed out and leaned over, adjusting his angle and Rin wrapped both of his legs tight around Haru’s waist, drawing them close, so impossibly close that Rin’s cock rubbed against Haru’s abs, a trail of pre-cum created over though muscles.

His cock was so hard as Haru slowed down, his thrusts always perfect and Rin’s hands were suddenly free, Rin realising it when he was able to reach out and grab for Haru’s shoulders. Haru grabbed  for one of his hands, entwined their fingers together and pushed it down to the pillows before he gazed at Rin with an intensity that no one had ever looked at Rin with.

“I love you… never run away from me again,” Haru said, his voice quiet, barely above a whisper as Rin felt how their hands seemed to fit perfectly together.

“I…,” Rin began but he couldn’t quite get the words out from his damaged lips so he grabbed for Haru’s hair with his free hand, bringing him for a kiss that said everything his stupid damn words couldn’t, meeting him half way as their bodies rocked together, their tongues locked.

They moved together, in sync, perfectly timed – Rin meeting each other of Haru’s downward motions, their lips sliding together with tongues teasing and tasting every inch of each other’s mouths. Rin’s free hand touched any part of Haru he could, his back, his neck, his ass, squeezing there and Haru’s hand made its way to Rin’s aching cock, stroking him as their bodies sped up, the experience becoming less like fucking and becoming more like making love.

“Haru...” Rin whispered, wrapping his arm tight around his neck, their hands still connected and wrapping his legs even tighter as he felt his body twitch, his cock jerk in Haru’s fingers and the splash of cum between their sticky bodies.

Haru moved a few more times, licked and lapped at Rin’s collarbone, jaw, cheek until he grunted out a low sound, the hot feeling inside Rin’s body making him aware he’d come, thrusting once more before propping himself up to look down at Rin breathing heavily.

“No more running,” Rin whispered and Haru ran a hand up to Rin’s hair, pushing it back from his face and planting a soft kiss on his forehead. “I love you too…” he added, so quietly that it was barely audible, unsure if Haru heard.

As despite all of his damn stubbornness Rin was in love with his master. And he knew that was a bad thing. As love always led to pain.


	9. Haruka's Past

The night was drawing in and Rin was sat on the outskirts of the current camp, his senses heightened and his body ready to spring into action. He wasn’t on guard duty, not his intended role in the camp but Rin was untrusting and had taken it upon himself to do sweeps of the perimeter since another threat had been made on Haruka’s life.

He had a new blade in his hand, something beautiful and deadly, a gift and he twirled it in his fingers before he toyed with it, pushing the point into his palm to create a slight white mark. It was only an impression but he nearly sliced when he heard a noise behind him, alert suddenly and his blade poised only to see Makoto.

“You are not a guard or a mercenary,” Makoto said gently as he moved to sit beside Rin on the cooling sand. “You don’t have to guard.”

Rin nodded, knowing that Makoto was only concerned about Rin and his recent behaviour and the wound on his shoulder.

“You need rest too,” he added.

The hand was on the shoulder and Rin’s clothing was loose so that the bandaging could be seen from the blade. It was fortunate that Rin now slept with Haruka as the assassin had slipped into the tent, unseen and unnoticed by the guards and only when he was poised above them did Rin wake up, springing into action to defend his master. Or not his master. He needed to stop thinking of him as his master after all the times Haru had told him softly that this was not a master/slave relationship and Rin wasn’t owned by him – he could go if he wanted.

The tussle with the black clad assassin had been violent, vicious and the assassin had been snarling under his breath as Rin fought back. He obviously had not expected resistance and Rin had been more than capable line of defence. With the skills he’d learnt in the temple as a child, he gained the upper hand, the blade thrown to the other side of the tent and Rin choking the man underneath him until he fainted, summoning Makoto and the guards to deal with him however they did.

It was only then that Rin had discovered he was bleeding. Or Haru told him, holding and putting pressure on the wound to stem the flow of blood. Rin had felt weak, had been patched up later by Makoto’s steady hands and had been instructed to rest for a few days. Yet he never could.

It was two days since that attempt and Rin was restless, scared for Haru and he wanted to understand why there now seemed some determination to have Haru dead.

“I’m fine,” Rin replied dismissively as his shoulder ached when he moved it to fast or raised his arm too high but it was nothing that was too painful.   

“Go to Haru, the guards have been taking extra care.”

Rin didn’t move, only started to dig the blade into the sand and then pulling it up, watching it cascade over the shining metal. “He won’t explain to me.”

Makoto frowned as Rin turned, his eyes hard and he could see Makoto’s mind mulling over things. “Haru is a quiet man…”

Rin made a small snort under his breath as to say Haru was quiet was not entirely accurate, he had heard him be loud but he was a man who kept everything close to his chest. That was perhaps a more accurate summary.

“He’s lost a lot.”

“So have I,” Rin said, his voice low and he saw out of the corner of his eye Makoto lean back to look at the sky as though deciding what to say.

The night had drawn in during their short conversation and the stars were shining, Rin picking out constellations he’d learnt about as a child, his fingers almost wanting to the trace them across the stars. Instead of doing that in front of Makoto, Rin kept drawing lines in the sand with his blade, criss-crossing them for no other reason than to quell his anxiety. Then Makoto spoke, his voice soft and faraway.

“Haru’s home was destroyed as a child but there was a prophecy that in times of war he could claim it back.”

“With my help,” Rin stated, “the one born of fire.”

Makoto nodded and missed the slightly bitter tone to Rin’s voice. “He escaped. We escaped while his mother and father were executed.”

Rin met Makoto’s eye then, seeing the pain on Makoto’s face, clearly this was not a good memory and he could sympathise – he hated to think of his family. What would’ve been if they’d not been raided, if he hadn’t been sold, if Gou hadn’t been taken… so many things would’ve been different.  He still remembered his mother’s hands through his hair and his father’s smiles. And Gou… he always remembered his annoying younger sister following him and demanding to find out how to fight. He missed her most of all.

“How old were you?” Rin asked when he shook himself out of his reverie.

“Five.”

The answer made Rin’s eyes widen as it was said with matter-of-factness. Least Rin had been older as he tried to imagine a young and wide-eyed Haru, his heart clenching at the thought.  “How…?”

“Someone helped us. We escaped together… and now he believes it’s time to go back. That’s why they are trying to kill him,” Makoto paused, burying his fingers in the sand for a moment and then letting some fall between his fingers. “You may not believe in the prophecy but Haru is not the only one. People don’t want him to get back Iwatobi. Powerful, important men.”

Rin nodded. He knew enough rich and powerful men and he supposed they saw any threat as dangerous. Even if people didn’t believe in the prophecy, Haru had a band of guards, had a small but dedicated group of men that would follow him into battle. He had even over-heard conversations about them employing mercenaries, conversations Rin heard while Haru thought he slept. And so Haru had made himself a credible threat. And a target.

“You love him,” Rin said bitterly as he heard the tone of Makoto’s voice when he spoke about Haru, the way his smile was small and wistful, the way his eyes crinkled at the corner and he heard Makoto laugh softly.

“He’s my brother in all but blood, Rin… we both lost everything but each other. Yes, I love him, but not like you do.” Makoto got to his feet then, the sand cascading from his robes as he did and Rin looked up at his tall form. “Go to Haru. He needs you.”

With that Makoto started to walk away and Rin took a moment, swallowing and then grabbing for his blade in the sand, securing it in his palm and walking back through the camp to the tent pitched in the middle. True, the guards were less idle. There were no games and no alcohol and Rin was slightly comforted by that. If only a little.

He would sleep with his blade every night he slept beside Haruka.

There was a restless feel to the camp and Rin did wonder about the other slaves. As none of them had shared Haru’s bed since Rin appeared and that made him wonder what the purpose of keeping them around was and he thought about Nagisa who wanted to get away…

The thoughts though were not helping him and Rin only approached Haru’s tent, being nodded in by the guard next to it and he pulled open the material and walked inside, his eyes drawn to Haru who was pouring over maps, Rin casting his eyes briefly over them but Haru rolled them as soon as he was aware he had company. It made Rin remember his place as Haru would not share the information with a mere slave. Or that was what he guessed.

“You’re back,” Haru said softly as he got up to stow the maps away and Rin nodded, taking off an outer robe that he’d used against the chill of the desert night.  The move made him wince as the pain of the stab wound radiated out.

“The perimeter seems secure.”

Haru ignored his words and approached him, hands going to the bandaged wound. “It still hurts.”

Rin wanted to deny it but as soon as Haru’s touched him it caused him to wince again. He’d had worse, he always told himself, he’d been beaten and whipped and starved so the small stab wound was nothing. And Haru hadn’t been hurt.

“Lie down,” Haru ordered and Rin let out a huffed sigh but did as he was told, knowing that Haru would likely smack at his ass or some other punishment for his small indiscretion.

The blankets and pillows were spread as always and Rin removed the thin white shirt, throwing it to the floor as he made himself a comfortable spot in the midst of them, looking up at the blue of the tent fabric.

Rin closed his eyes and thought about all that Haru had been through and how it almost seemed to parallel his own loss, thinking of him being young and scared, Makoto for company and he opened his eyes when he felt gentle hands remove the bandaging.

“What…?”

“Relax,” Haru said softly and Rin felt as gentle nimble fingers removed the dirty bandaging.

It wasn’t something a master did and Rin had previously had his bandaging changed by Makoto but this time he felt the careful touches of Haru’s hands on his skin.

A rag was lifted to the wound, cool water washing away any dirt and blood, and Rin looked up to see the look of concentration on Haru’s face as he tended to him.

“Makoto told me… about your parents.”

Haru’s eyes widened for a moment but he continued his ministrations, each touch so gentle that Rin almost shivered.

“Mine died too,” Rin offered and he didn’t want to go into those details… the fire… the smell. His body had those scars just as his body had all sorts of scars, the criss-crossing wounds a testament to the sort of life he’d led.

“I saw them,” Haru began, pausing for a second to get more cool water from a bowl beside him, dipping the rag and then re-applying it to Rin’s skin. “They were… beheaded.”

Rin remained quiet due to the shock of that admission and he felt a slight shake in Haru’s hands. The image in his head of the child Haru had been seeing that… well, it was heart-breaking. But also it made Haru make sense – why he clung to a prophecy and why he had clung to Rin.

“Makoto didn’t tell me that,” Rin said, his voice low.

“It was a long time ago.”

This seemed to be the end of the conversation, the way Haru’s voice seemed assertive and his tone unflinching as he finished cleaning the wound and began to use a salve over it, some ointment that smelt awful despite an attempt to cover it in rose water. Haru seemed to inspect his work before he re-wrapped the wound in bandaging and Rin remained still during the whole process, seeing how Haru looked so serious and thoughtful.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Haru said once the wound was re-covered and Rin quirked an eyebrow to question. Shouldn’t have asked Makoto? Surely that would be Makoto’s fault for revealing things not Rin’s for asking. But then Haru spoke again, clarifying. “You shouldn’t have risked yourself.”

Rin reached for Haru then, finding the back of his head and the soft hair and uninhibited, he pulled him down for a sweet kiss that showed his feelings despite the constant conflict Rin felt between his head and his heart. He felt Haru move to straddle him, their bodies hot and close and Rin broke from the kiss to run his thumb over Haru’s bottom lip.

“I have to risk myself for you.”

He wasn’t sure whether it was due to love or some self-preservation but Rin would’ve done the same thing again, taken a blade for Haru, taken down a million assassins and he leaned up to meet Haruka’s lips again, sealing them together in a kiss of love, lust and understanding.


	10. The Markets

Being back at the slaver markets brought some unpleasant feelings back into Rin’s present as he walked through the cramped conditions, the smell of too many bodies living close together filling his lungs as he stepped behind Makoto, following his lead.

He’d been to auctions before – many times but this time he was not being sold. This time he was buying and he found that weird. It was not a position Rin imagined himself being in ever so he was shocked when Haru had asked him to accompany Makoto in his purchase of some bodyguards and mercenaries.

Large cities had slaver markets and some travelled to gain more customers. No matter where they were they always the same – always the mix of people stolen and sold from different provinces crammed together in close quarters and trying to survive until they were bought. The slaver markets were a dog eat dog world and one that Rin had been forced to survive too many times. Being a rebellious slave who spat at masters was not the best way to be and Rin had found himself in too many auctions. But he was always bought despite beatings and the fights in the markets. Rin had always survived.

Makoto was known. Rin wasn’t surprised but he was surprised Haru didn’t go with him at all but then while there had been a respite from an assassination attempt for a few days, it did not mean Haru’s life was no longer on the line and entering a crowded city was not the safest place to be for him. Rin had said goodbye at the camp, anxiously checking which guards were assigned to him and then Haru kissed him softly, telling him to go and find warriors to fight.

Which was what Rin was doing. Makoto was important enough that he got to “preview” the wares if he wanted. On the day Rin had been bought, Makoto had turned up late and happened upon him but they had set off from the camp as sunrise and walked with only a scant break for water and food, so they were early enough for a preview.

Rin had done previews before. As a sex slave it was as expected. He had done everything from jerk himself off for some guys pleasure to sucking cock to even fucking. Some masters had been very particular before purchase and the “previews” were not fun. “Try before you buy” one master had said, and Rin had hated that, gritting his teeth on his hands and knees as he was fucked.

For a merc or a bodyguard, a “preview” was different. Thus why Rin was here.

They were ushered into a temple-like building, a man Makoto had only nodded at leading the way. They passed some rooms where the sound of fucking could be heard – women moaning theatrically and men grunting and panting and all trying to get out of the markets. Even though Rin had hated previews, he had usually tried to be at least presentable and polite for them as anything tended to be better than the markets. He had some scars still to prove it.

Finally, they were led to another room and the man bowed, Makoto nodding again in return and the man left, closing the doors behind them.

“You can prepare,” Makoto said and Rin did.

Rin shed the cloak he’d been wearing, the dark hood covering his eyes, as well as the scarf that he’d had across his nose and mouth. He shed the light shirt and stood in only in light loose pants, stretching his arms, ready for the fight.

His shoulder ached slightly, the pull of the wound but he ignored that. Makoto had mentioned it was too soon for Rin to do such things but Rin had convinced Haru he was ready – and the nights they’d spent together, caressing every inch of each other’s skin proved that Rin was almost at his physical best again. He’d always healed quickly. Ever since the fire he’d know that.

As he stood readying himself, he felt for his blade. He didn’t know how violent these men would be and whether he’d need to resort to the blade but he was prepared. Rin hardened his eyes and heart. These men were like him – bought and sold and traded. But they were not for sex like he’d been and were harder, more violent and he knew they would not play fair.

The door opened and a man slipped in, Rin eyeing him as Makoto walked towards one of the walls, leaning against it to watch the exchange. Rin knew instantly this guy was not worthy to guard Haru but he went with the charade, beckoning him over to fight in the centre of the room, pausing there poised and ready.

The man was taller than Rin, broader than Rin but physical strength was not all about brute strength and Rin knew that – so when the man used his broad frame to try and be imposing, Rin quickly jerked out of the way, landing blows on his stomach, hard and fast, moving quickly as he’d learnt. The smells of his home, the temple seemed to come to his senses and Rin felt like he was pirouetting through the darkness like he’d done as a child when he’d learnt to fight.

“No,” Makoto said firmly and Rin looked up.

The man did not attempt another move, knowing he’d not been chosen and leaving swiftly. Rin watched him go. Somehow he wondered how some of these men ended up in the slaver markets but people always had weaknesses and always got into debt – so many mercs and bodyguards had vices and ended up owned and once they were it was hard to escape. Even if you were a fighter. The slaver markets were well guarded, defended and protected. People who made an escape died.

Rin had seen that.

It sent a shudder through his body as he thought about the amount of public deaths he’d seen in the markets, a message as clear as it could be that this was the consequence of any rebellion or attempt to run away.

The next potential man came in and this time Rin needed to use a little more of his skills, twisting and turning, sweat dripping down his defined torso and pooling in the dips of his back. He was better, much better and Rin nodded to Makoto when he told him to stop, a sign that Rin thought him capable.

It was more encouraging. A few more men were brought in, each showing promise and Rin’s gaze kept going to Makoto who stood at the side, surveying everything with his green eyes.

“The last one,” the man who had led them into the room announced and Rin wiped some sweat from his brow, moving aside his sweaty hair from his face.

The last man looked less like a man and more boy-like. Young and youthful, silvery hair that framed his face and Rin almost felt sorry for him as he bowed in respect towards him like some long-forgotten code of chivalry. These were the slaver markets. Rin almost wondered how he’d survived. And then he attacked. Rin was taken back as he drew out a long thin sword, him barely having time to get his own knife out from where it was sheathed to block the blow, surprised by the viciousness. Rin growled low in his throat and pushed back, dislodging the blade and making the silver haired boy step back.

“What’s your name?” Makoto asked and Rin quirked an eyebrow as he looked over.

“Nitori. You may call me Ai, sir.”

Makoto smiled and Rin looked back at this Ai, scowling at the show of strength. This kid wasn’t stronger than him – only surprised him so Rin returned the favour, slashing forward while he was still distracted, being blocked by that sword and then swiping with a fist, connecting with his shoulder.

It wasn’t a great spot to land a blow but it was shocking and wild and a stupid move and Rin’s opponent backed off, his blade loosening in his grip and Rin pressed his advantage, punching him hard in the stomach to wind him. He thought this would be a win but it was not. Nitori had dropped his sword but he didn’t care, kicking and hitting at Rin with force and power that was disguised by the way he looked.

Yet Rin was not going to be beaten. Sweat dripped and Rin was aware of Makoto walking nearer, circling them as they fought, and Rin wanted it over, angry that he’d been proven not entirely invincible.

He kicked for Nitori’s legs, hard, and then in the shock, used his elbow in his back hard, the younger man falling to the floor painfully, a thud heard around the room.

Rin kicked him over, put his foot on his chest and pointed his blade at his throat, smirking.

“You’re strong enough,” Rin said, “just not as strong as me.”

He re-sheathed his weapon and offered his hand to let Nitori get to his feet, glancing then at Makoto.

“We’ll be trying to make a deal prior to the open auction,” Makoto explained, “hopefully you won’t need the public spectacle.”

“Thank you,” he said with a curt nod, leaving then out of the doors and Rin was alone with Makoto for a moment.

“I’ll attend to business if you want to rest. Get something to eat and drink.”

Makoto passed over coins and then left Rin to put on his clothes, Rin raking his hand through his sweaty hair before he threw them on.

He left via the way they had come, not seeing Makoto and guessing he’d been taken somewhere to deal in private. He wondered how Nitori felt and he remembered those feelings himself. Rin grimaced as he walked, his shoulder pulling and stinging now he was no longer working on adrenalin. He idly walked past the auctions that were already happening, seeing the men all huddled together and demanding attention as they bid, the men and women paraded across the stage like property and Rin remembered those moments.

The stalls with food had grilled meat and Rin walked towards one, planning to buy something and get some water as he felt light-headed after the exertion of the fights. He was walking towards it when he saw an auction, turning towards it as he saw a girl being pulled off the stage and pushed towards her purchaser, the girl looking terrified when she saw the big lecherous man hand over coins to the auctioneer. Rin’s eyes blazed as he hated the way she was man-handled and hated when people were treated like this and it made him appreciate and miss Haru even more. Haru who let him sleep in his bed, who worshipped him with his tongue and mouth and made him moan low and buck into his body. The pleasant thought rapidly faded as a new slave was led onto the stage.

Rin’s eyes widened and then narrowed in anger as he saw the young girl. Her outfit was at top that only just covered her breasts, her skirt long and flowing but see through mostly, and Rin could see cuts and slashes from whips on her thighs through the fabric. His eyes glanced up to see branding tattoos on her stomach, marring perfect skin and then travelling up to her face and her flame red hair.

As there, being auctioned, was Gou. The sister he was meant to have saved by becoming a sex slave. The sister that was never meant to suffer such pain and violations. The sister that was never supposed to be owned and there she was.

Her eyes met Rin’s and she whispered his name and Rin almost felt like he heard it but then she looked away in fear as the bidding commenced and the auction started.


	11. The Auction

The world seemed to stop for one moment as Rin looked at his sister, his younger sister who it was his duty to protect stood there, ready to be sold. He’d hoped she’d escaped all of this – the markets and the haggling and the men ready to bid on her like she was nothing more the meat.

He regained some composure when their eyes met, her mouth moved and the auction began as despite the years, Gou was still Rin’s sister and she was not entirely helpless. Not when she had Rin as back up.

The sound of bidding was loud, the auctioneer trying to encourage the men to bid higher and higher, and Rin used the distraction of the noise, of the jostling bodies to approach Gou and the low wooden stage where she was being displayed for the men’s benefit. It was hard to get through, pushing through sweaty men waving and trying to stop each other from being noticed by the auctioneers but Rin weaved through the bodies, getting closer to Gou. Rin should’ve probably made a plan, tried to think through what he was about to do but Rin wasn’t thinking beyond the need to get closer to his sister and get those men’s hands off her. Yes, there was Makoto somewhere in the market doing some mysterious deals for Nitori but Rin had no time. He couldn’t wait to find Makoto and ask him to bid on his sister as the auction would be over by the time he found him and the auctions were final – once a bidder won, that was it so Rin couldn’t risk her falling into someone’s hands. Especially not the men he was surrounded with.

Taking a deep breath, he managed to get near the front, close enough that Gou could see him again. She must’ve lost him as he made his way to the stage, her eyes smiling slightly despite the situation when she saw Rin again. It had been so long but his little sister still looked at him the same way. As though he was or could be her hero and right now, Rin would be that hero.

The bidding was getting frenzied and Rin smelt the sweat and smoky smell on the men around him as he figured out what to do. A man was close to Gou, a guard and he saw that he had a weapon, a long sword and he hoped that Gou had not lost the skills they’d learnt as kids – not forgotten all those hours spent in the dark with their father and mother, their bodies learning all those moves and sweeps and arcs. Rin hadn’t. He rarely used them anymore but his body was still honed, still remembered and he hoped Gou’s did too.

Sometimes he’d thought she’d been better than he was – that Gou had more elegance when she’d fought despite being younger but Rin didn’t have time to reflect on happier times. All he had to do was get his sister back. He tried to communicate with Gou with only nods of his head and motions with his eyes and he hoped that what he was about to do would work. As otherwise, it would be him dead too.

Before, perhaps, he wouldn’t care if he’d died, if he’d been killed in this sort of situation. But Haru had made Rin see he was more than just property, more than just something to be owned and he didn’t want to die. And he didn’t want Gou to be sold. So this had to work.

The bidding was becoming less manic and Rin saw the highest bidder from the corner of his eye, the man self-satisfied and smiling. Rin's hands were clenched so tightly into fists that he could feel his fingernails digging into his skin and he then reached for his blade as the word “sold!” was shouted. At the word “sold” other men in the crowd groaned in disappointment as they had hoped to make the purchase and Gou was about to be moved to meet her new master. But she didn’t as Rin drew out his blade then, moving in to slash violently as her new master approached. He didn’t intend to kill but he wanted to wound and that had seemed successful as he heard a sharp scream.

The blow and the violence created chaos as people tried to figure out what had happened and the man Rin had attacked was on the floor, clutching his upper arm where the blade had penetrated skin. The distraction, the scuffling helped Gou and Rin looked up to see her elbow the guard behind her in the face, hard and grab for his weapon, the surprise of her violence and sudden movements giving her precious moments to jump off the stage and for Rin to get to her, reaching for her wrist with his hand to drag her away. He wanted to smile at her – finally, after so many damn years with his little sister but there was no time as Rin drew his weapon as he dragged her through the crowd, men trying to figure out what had happened.

The masters, the men who bid were not a threat, they were confused and scared of being hurt – rich and uncaring but the guards were another matter and Rin knew they needed to get away from them as quickly as possible.

“We won’t escape!” Gou said and Rin looked at her once as he saw men in pursuit, pushing through the throng of men.

“Trust me… we will. Just keep up.”

Rin attempted to be reassuring but he had no idea if they would escape. He’d never known anyone escape the slaver markets and Gou was too damn obvious as they managed to get out of the crowds and to some less busy streets. He needed her in less flimsy clothes, something to cover her vibrant hair but Rin didn’t have time for that as he ran with her, keeping hold of her wrist.

He didn’t know this market well, didn’t know this place but he knew the temple-like building where he’d fought potential bodyguards and so he headed for it, stopping briefly down an alleyway to remove his scarf to cover her hair, stowing their weapons and hoping then they could get to the building and hide before they could make a proper escape. Maybe Makoto would still be there – haggling for the purchase of Nitori. He only hoped.

“I thought I’d never see you again…” Gou murmured as Rin tied the scarf tight behind her head.

“Neither did I,” he said softly as he looked at her, noting that the whip marks seemed new and so it seemed she hadn’t had years of mistreatment. Only recent and that was slightly more heartening. They’d have time to discuss once they were safe. “But there’s no time for that now. Follow me.”

No longer running, they made their way towards the temple, Rin’s eyes checking for any threat. The scarf wouldn’t work for long but if they ran frantically they looked more suspicious so Rin opted for walking towards the temple, quickly but without urgency, walking up to the steps and into the grand lobby area, a man stood there, waiting.

“I’m looking for my master, Makoto,” Rin said and the man nodded.

“He is just making the final preparations in his purchase.”

Anxious that they were not safe, Rin wanted to keep moving and try to get out of the market but he knew Makoto was the best bet for that – that if they left with Makoto, they could convince any guards that they bought Gou at the market just like they’d purchased Nitori. Yet Rin didn’t like waiting. And he saw Gou was trying to cover more of her body, fidgeting with her clothes as though uncomfortable in them, the man seeming to take in her appearance – the clear appearance of a slave being sold.

Rin was feeling for his blade again, hidden away and bloody, when doors opened and Makoto appeared trailed by Nitori dressed now in simple travelling clothes. Makoto’s eyes widened when he saw that there was someone with Rin and it seemed he’d already figured out who Gou was.

“Can I have a moment with my slaves?” Makoto asked, his voice cold, level and authorative. In a way that Rin had never heard before.

The man consented, nodding and leaving the lobby, the doors closing behind him and Makoto stepped forward, Nitori on his heels.

“Your sister?”

Rin nodded as he saw Makoto’s eyes take her in. He saw Gou try to hide herself, the scars, her body and Rin stood in front of her then, protecting her.

“What did you do?” Makoto asked.

“I freed her,” Rin answered, his own tone as cold and level as Makoto’s.

Makoto had never seemed remotely threatening to Rin – those kind green eyes, that small smile, all those things that made him seem gentle despite his height but right now, Rin could see he could be a threat.

“You’ve put us in danger. Haru in danger.”

“I wasn’t going to leave her.”

They stood at a stalemate as Rin was not going to back down and he knew Makoto was the best way of getting out of the market. And he remembered whatever, Makoto’s loyalty was towards Haru. And he would protect him whatever.

“We need to get out of here  _now,”_ Makoto said, turning away, his hand clenched in a fist in frustration.  “And we can’t go out the way we came in. Not with your sister.”

There was a tense silence after the way Makoto said "sister" and Rin was tempted to lash out - his anger barely contained but he didn't, only kept his body in the way of Gou, shielding her and protecting her. 

“I can help… master.”

In the tension between Rin and Makoto, Nitori had been forgotten and Rin had almost entirely forgotten his purchase and their fight but three pairs of eyes turned on the younger man, his head bowed in subservience.

“Don’t call me - ” Makoto began and then shook his head, his hair falling in his eyes, “never mind…  How can you get us out?”

“And if you knew a way out why didn’t you run away rather than be bought?” Rin asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. If he’d known a way out of a market that was meant to be safer than the main exit, Rin would’ve escaped if he'd been in the same situation as Nitori. 

Nitori looked towards Rin, eyeing him with the same regard. “Because it costs to get out that way. Smugglers use it. Merchants who want to trade illicit goods. I’ve been there to help but I can’t afford the fee.”

“The fee?”

“It depends on what you can provide… money, slaves…”

Makoto had his arms folded across his chest, his eyes dark and angry as they looked down. “We have no money. We’d only have one of the other slaves back at our camp.”

“I know the man who ‘protects’ this exit, I could maybe vouch for you.”

Rin met Makoto’s eye then, saw him thinking it over and with a nod towards Nitori a decision seemed to have been made. “We’ll try. We can’t wait here for the authorities to find us. We need to get back to Haru.”

“Follow me, master,” Nitori said and Rin saw Makoto sigh again but he didn’t correct him – maybe it was a good thing for Makoto to be thought of as a slave owner rather than just a purchaser.

Gou walked forward and Rin followed, wishing he had some other clothing to put her in and suddenly Makoto was close to him, his voice quiet. “Don’t put Haru in danger again.”

And while Rin thought he should protest, that Gou was his sister and that she was the only family he had, he didn’t, nodded in a rare moment of subservience and walked towards Gou, reaching to touch her hand in reassurance and hoping that they got a moment to talk soon. There was so much Rin needed to tell and so much he needed to find out. 

 


	12. Reunion

It was frustrating to be locked out, to be in a room to the side, dusty, a small window overlooking the market, blankets and pillows covering the dirty floor. Rin had got used to with Haru not being treated like a slave, being treated more like an equal and less like property so when he returned to being just someone’s possession, it seemed to annoy him more. Annoy him as he walked the small distance in the room, pacing. His hands were in fists as he walked and he noted Nitori looked intimidated by him while Gou’s eyes only followed him, watching where he went.

Their weapons had been removed by men with rough fingers, Gou searched with a little too much enthusiasm and only a hand on his shoulder stopped Rin from acting, reacting violently and he had turned to see Makoto’s face, stern and serious, before they were taken to this small room away from the main negotiations.  

“Sit down,” she said finally after some time, obviously annoyed by Rin’s restlessness but he didn’t trust where they were  - in a room off from the main area of the home of a criminal and smuggler – a criminal and smuggler who preyed on people who were vulnerable. People like them.

Rin growled low but conceded, taking a seat on the floor beside his sister, his eyes scanning at Nitori. He felt a hand on his arm, gentle and he turned to see Gou, his little sister, no longer so little. A woman. And he missed all that due to the circumstances that had driven his family apart.

“You can’t do anything, you’re just wearing yourself out,” she said and Rin let his eyes drop to the floor, reaching to pull at a loose thread of a blanket.

He had so many questions and so many of them he needed to ask but he didn’t want to ask everything in front of Nitori. But then he had no choice as he wanted to know at least something about Gou's life since they were forced apart.

“How did you end up here?”

Gou rubbed at her own arms and Rin saw a sadness in her eyes. He didn’t know whether to comfort her – it had been too long since he’d been the big brother that protected her, that hugged her when she fell over, when their parents were too harsh on them during training so instead of hugging Gou, he only moved closer to her.

“I…” she started and then Rin felt her hand on his, “after our home…  I was with one family. They were good to me. Knew I was strong and had been trained to fight. I grew up alongside their daughters but… they’re gone. The fighting… in the east is getting worse…”

Rin felt his eyes widen and not caring anymore about Nitori, he could ignore them or watch, Rin did not care, as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to his chest. She wasn’t crying but then Rin had never seen Gou cry – she’d been more liable to pout and bite her lip rather than give in. Stamp her feet and be stubborn. So he only let her continue her story, stroking at her bright hair.

“I ended up in the markets. It’s not been… easy…”

His response was a noise that was of sympathy – he knew then why the marks on her body were recent as the markets were not friendly. It could be from other slaves or the people who were trying to buy her – Rin wouldn’t press anymore. If she wanted to tell him, he would listen but Rin understood the violence and conditions of the markets all too well.

She shook in his arms and then pushed herself away from his comfort, turning then to look in his eye. “How did you end up here?”

Rin tried to think of how to answer that, how to say he’d spent years being traded and sold and used. It wasn’t the sort of thing he wanted to share. Instead he remembered Haru, his master now who was nothing like those men who’d been willing to hurt him and treat him as nothing more than property. The thought of Haru, of his blue eyes, of his small smile and the way he touched him gently suddenly brought a rush of feelings and Rin’s heart beat faster thinking of what would happen when they returned to the camp. Would he be angry for his foolishness? For saving Gou? Or would he understand – the boy who’d watched his family beheaded. Would he understand what it meant to find the sister he thought he’d lost? Rin didn’t know – didn’t know Haru well enough even though they were sharing a bed, even though they shared each other’s bodies.

“My master wanted to buy mercenaries, bodyguards… I was helping.”

“Your master… the tall man?”

“No, that’s Makoto. My master is Haruka of the Iwatobi clan.”

“Is he… good to you?” she asked and Rin looked at her, at the concern in her eyes and Rin let the smallest smile grace his lips.

Gou wasn’t naïve, Gou had lived in the same world and so Rin nodded, remembering all the times Haru had been good to him – all the light kisses, touches, the nights spent wrapped around him. He was good to him. More than that. But he only answered softly.

“He treats me well. The first master that has.”

Rin didn’t elaborate, nor did he have time to as the door opened swiftly and Nitori seemed to be ready to leap into action, his body rigid as they looked up to see an unfamiliar man, his hair bright and red.

“Follow me.”

Raising one eyebrow, Rin glanced at Gou but they complied, all of them cautious, all of them unknowing what situation they would walk into. Rin didn’t feel good about it, especially without a weapon but soon they were led to a room that smelt strongly of something sweet. Some hazy drug in the air and Rin looked around to see a room that reeked of sin. This was the sort of man Haruka should’ve been but he wasn’t.

The walls were covered with fabrics painted with lewd images and Rin saw a few scenarios he was familiar with. And a few he wasn’t. He knew logically, he didn’t need to worry about his little sisters innocence as she probably knew just as much as him but still he didn’t quite want to look at her as they walked past the bodies, the men and women openly having sex or performing sexual acts, then there were those watching, those who were drinking or smoking and in the middle of it all was a man with black hair and the brightest blue eyes that Rin had ever seen. He was smoking, observing and Makoto was sat beside him, obviously somewhat uncomfortable by the display in the room and the openness of it all.

“So these are the others?”

Makoto’s voice was low, somewhat angry. “The four of us. That’s the deal.”

The man nodded and Rin observed the way he scanned them all, his eyes barely taking in Gou, barely viewing her naked flesh but his eyes lingered on Rin, on Nitori and for once Rin was perhaps glad of being viewed at in a suggestive fashion as it meant that man had no sexual interest in his sister. It was weird to be comforted by that thought.

He heard a moan, loud and drawn out, theatrical and Rin didn’t turn to see what had happened, only kept his gaze on the blue eyed man in front of him as he stood, his height even more impressive that Makoto’s. He wore only loose pants, low on his hips and a robe open to reveal toned abdominal muscles and the definition of his impressive torso. He walked towards them all, reached out to touch Nitori who didn’t flinch and Rin’s eyes narrowed as he only grazed his hand over Gou’s shoulder, glad that the move was brief. When he reached Rin, the touch lingered and he stopped himself from baring his teeth. As he didn’t need to cause them more trouble. Not anymore than he already had.

But then he didn’t want even the briefest suggestive touch – not now he was owned by Haruka.

The hand left his skin and then the man was walking back towards his chair. “Are you sure that your master will agree to your terms?” he asked, his eyes on Makoto.

“He will.”

Leaning back in the chair, the man stretched out his firm torso in some display of strength and dominance, making sure he appeared as threatening as possible. Rin had known so many men like this – a man who wanted to radiate “master”, authority, probably ruled his slaves with much more harshness that Haru would ever do.

“Then we’ll head out in the morning. You can enjoy… my _hospitality_ for the night.”

Rin saw the way his fingers moved and the way they moved towards Makoto and then he clocked the word use of the term “we.”

“We?” Makoto asked, obviously hearing the same thing that Rin did.

“I want to make sure this transaction goes through. I don’t know you. I don’t trust you. I want to meet with your _Prince_ before I agree to anything.” He reached then for a cup, gold and embellished, a show of wealth and power that Rin had seen men do before and he then took a drink of something that looked thick and heady. “So you will stay here tonight and in the morning we will travel to your camp and we’ll complete the deal.”

It seemed this was all that would be said on the matter as then the man eyes drifted from their small group and focused on what was happening elsewhere in the room, Rin only seeing out of the corner of his eye the two men together, naked, the sound of flesh slapping together, the low grunts and moans. He didn’t want to spend a night in this place, nor did he want any of them to but Rin knew they had no choice as they were shown to small rooms, the beds on the floor thin and uncomfortable. In silent agreement, Gou was to stay with him, and Rin fiercely defended that – unwilling to let her out of his sight in such a place and his stubbornness was rewarded with her sleeping next to him in the middle of the night while Rin lay awake.

He didn’t sleep the night, he didn’t partake in hospitality, only sat and watched his sister take deep breaths and think about Haru. Did he wonder if they were dead? Was he worried about him where he slept in his tent in the desert? And what would happen when they arrived in the morning?

The thoughts all circulated around his head as the sounds of sex and the smell of sin lingered in the air and Rin only closed his eyes as the sun was starting to rise, the light shimmering through the thin window. As then he’d finally stopped thinking about all the things that would go wrong and only thought about being back in Haru’s arms. And the uncomfortable night, the house in which they stayed made Rin realise how lucky he was to have found a master like Haru and not one like the man who smoked and drank and watched the people he owned fuck in front of him.  

 


	13. Finding Home

The anticipation had been in Rin’s stomach all through his sleepless night, the night he watched over Gou, the night he tried to sleep. It was the anticipation that he would see Haru again and maybe a small amount of uncertainty. He wasn’t sure how he’d take his insubordination.

But the anticipation, that feeling in his stomach was eclipsed as they rode across the desert, horses borrowed from Sousuke as Rin finally had a name to the tall dark haired men. Gou was holding onto him, her arms wrapped around his firm stomach as they rode, and Rin kept a distance behind Makoto and Sousuke, them riding side by side, his eyes narrowed as he and Gou followed. Nitori was not far behind and Rin was cautiously keeping the horse under control – it may have been years since he’d ridden but one master had a thing for horses so Rin had learnt. And the animal was an expensive, beautiful creature that they’d been able to ride out without any glances, Sousuke talking to some men, exchanging something all in silence, and they were gone from the city and the markets. The “secret” exit was not so much secret but exclusive. Sousuke was intimidating and known so he could leave with just the smallest bribe and a scary glare.

The hopefulness, the excitement, the knowledge that he would see Haru again was soon gone as they arrived to where they had been camped. Rin didn’t know how Makoto knew this was the location – how he was so sure but they stopped in a now empty patch of sand, the remains of fires and food left, the signs of foot traffic and animals moving. It seemed they had moved quickly and Rin didn’t like that.

Nor did Sousuke.

He kept his distance as they spoke together, Rin feeling Gou’s grip tighten even more. “Are we in danger?”

Rin didn’t know – didn’t know if they were or Haru had been. He kept the horse under control, gently running fingers over soft downy fur as he saw Makoto explaining something, his voice being lost in the vastness of the desert as he argued with the threatening frame of the other man. Rin turned when Nitori moved alongside them, his eyes in the same direction.

“Your master moved on,” he stated and Rin rolled his eyes at the obvious statement.

He figured Nitori knew he wouldn’t have been hired as a bodyguard if not for threats against Haru but the comment seemed redundant.

Makoto, after some heated conversation with Sousuke, walked over to where Rin was paused and Rin held his breath waiting.  

“They had to leave but they left a message. We need to travel east.”

Rin glanced over to see Sousuke was back on his horse, his expression showing he was not happy with this turn of events and the current situation he had found himself in. And he wondered if whatever Makoto had bargained for would be worth it for the man. Or whether this inconvenience would mean Haru would be forced to negotiate further.

“Do you think-”

Makoto shook his head as though not wanting to speculate. “They left quickly but there’s no blood on the sand.”

He didn’t answer, only watched as Makoto walked back to his own animal, climbing up and Rin turned his head towards Gou who had made a small noise.

“Is your master in trouble?”

Rin sighed. “It’s a long story. I’ll explain as we ride.”

Gou asked questions, about Haru, about Rin’s life and while he avoided some of the more sordid moments, the more painful, he explained Haru’s prophecy, explained the whole “born of fire” and she seemed thoughtful then.

“You were…” she said quietly.

Rin had made a soft “huh?” noise at that and quickly looked back before he turned his attention back to forward and the sand.

“You were born of fire. When the temple…” she began and then she made a soft noise of sadness, one that Rin remembered. “You were born years before that, brother, but when you became _you_ – the person you are. The one who sacrifices himself for others, who will do anything for those that he loves… it happened in the fire. So you were born of fire.”

“You don’t believe this prophecy?” Rin asked, his voice full of disbelief. “Because I’m meant to save the world or something and belong to Haru…”

“No… I don’t believe in a prophecy but there’s something poetic about it, don’t you think?”

He would’ve laughed at the idea of poetry but instead, he just blew some of his hair from his face in frustration. Rin wasn’t born of fire… he’d been burnt trying to escape, trying to save people… and he didn’t belong to Haruka. It was more than that. He wasn’t meant to be “his”, Rin had chosen to go back to him and he could choose to run away.

The thoughts swirling through Rin’s head were unsettled – not just for why they had left the camp so swiftly – but what his role was in this and why he was a fulfilment of a prophecy. Yet those thoughts came to halt as suddenly over a dune the sight of a travelling tribe appeared and Rin felt the relief of seeing the familiar colours and patterns, the familiar collection of animals and carts.

They had stopped, the tents not pitched and Rin felt some relief as he had worried they wouldn’t find them, that they had been attacked somehow, the threats and talk of war and violence seeming to be everywhere. He stopped himself from forcing the horse to gallop, knowing he had to act like he should. At least until he was back in Haru’s tent.

At a pace that seemed all too slow, they approached the camp and Makoto dismounted close by, Sousuke following suit. Guards approached them to grab the horses, holding them and Makoto came to help Gou off the back of Rin’s horse which allowed Rin to make a somewhat more elegant dismount than Nitori was, smirking slightly to see the awkwardness the young bodyguard seemed to have on the animal.

“Go to slaves. Get her some clothes. I need to speak with Haru with…” Makoto’s voice trailed off and Rin nodded in understanding. It was a clear indication as any that Rin was not included in these negotiations, in these talks so he walked through the camp, Nitori talking to one of the guards immediately in some friendly fashion so Rin left him to it, wrapping an arm around Gou in an gesture of over-protectiveness.

Rin had never truly thought about it but Haru’s Iwatobi clan had no women in it and so when he walked through to the tents, the glances seemed more pronounced, more lingering and lecherous and he felt an even stronger urge to hold Gou closer to him. And within moments of being back close to Haruka, Rin knew Gou couldn’t stay here.

The slaves were sat together and Rin saw Nagisa’s blond hair, his eyes widening in curiosity at Gou but nothing more than that. He got to his feet and approached, the other slaves ignoring his display of interest and enthusiasm.

“This is my sister… Gou.”

Nagisa nodded and smiled, the kindest expression Gou had received since she arrived in the camp and he cocked his head. “You need better clothes… some of the men are animals. I know from experience.”

The words were punctuated by a wink and Rin let one eyebrow raise. Rin had always belonged purely to Haru. There was no question of that. He’d even slept in his tent every night since those first tentative nights – when Rin was unsure whether to trust but had others been shared? Used? Rewards for good deeds? Rin didn’t want to think like that but he knew how the world worked and he suddenly didn’t want to let Gou out of his sight. He almost growled under his breath. He had saved her but what had he brought her into? He needed to talk to Haru. He needed to… but he shook his head and he let go, his fingers moving from her soft skin.

“Go with Nagisa,” he said, softly, “I trust him.”

And even though he and Nagisa had had their differences, Rin knew there were very few people in this camp he could trust and he suddenly looked at everyone, his bright eyes narrowed in suspicion. He knew Gou wasn’t defenceless, he knew she was not easily overpowered but she had to sleep, just as he did. He walked away from the slaves, from guards but within easy distance to Gou. Nagisa had taken her to a cart that must have clothing in and Rin sat down on the sand, his tiredness overcoming him. As all he did was fight and fight and fight. Every time his life had something good – Haru, Gou being found… it all seemed to crumble. And then there were the expectations that Haru had of him – that he was some key, that he was _expected_ to save him.

“Born of fire,” he muttered under his breath. All that born of fire meant was that he was burdened with scars.

He leaned back onto the sand, his eyes scanning the cloudless sky and Rin took a deep breath, sighed, and stared at the blue. The blue that reminded him of Haru’s eyes and the longing surfaced in his stomach, his heart, his mouth suddenly dry and not from lack of water. His thoughts were interrupted, his daydreaming taking longer than he thought as then he heard his name said softly, and he looked up to see Gou dressed this time in something less revealing, her skin covered in a dress of red and white.

“You look beautiful,” he said and Gou joined him on the sand.

“You look sad.”

Rin shifted, his fingers covered in sand from where he had dug them. “I’m just thinking.”

She laughed and it was a sound that suddenly made Rin remember being a kid. In the temple. Before things got complicated.

“It’s a dangerous thing for you to do.”

“Yeah,” Rin said with a laugh, “it is.”

They sat in companionable silence, both distracted it seemed by thoughts until Rin saw a looming shadow over them, looking up then to see the tall figure of Makoto, a hand outstretched to offer to help him stand. Rin took the offer, dusting off his hand on his clothes once he stood.

“Haru wants you.”

He looked back towards Gou who nodded. “Go.”

He swallowed, glancing around and seeing that Nagisa was still around. “Stay around here.”

“I will,” she said.

With that, Rin consented to walk through the camp, walk towards the centre and to find Haru. The tent had been set up, the blue one in which Rin had spent nights of bliss, his arms wrapped around Haru’s. It had been set up for negotiations and Rin wondered what had been bargained for – what this Sousuke wanted.

He arrived at the tent and Makoto put that reassuring hand on his shoulder, the one that reminded Rin of that very first night and meeting Haru, that first time, the sex with care and prep and touches.

Then the press of fingers was gone and Rin was walking into a familiar place, his eyes drawn immediately to Haru who was stood, his expression worried, his pose suggesting agitation.

It hadn’t been long, it hadn’t been more than a night but there had been the fear, the confusion, the drama of finding his sister and Rin didn’t want to talk about it, only wanted to take the steps forward. Haru met his eyes, turning his face and there was no anger there, relief only and then Rin wondered what Haru had felt. Rin had feared punishment and so many other things but Rin had meant to return that night and he hadn’t – he wondered what Haru had feared. And they’d been forced to move.

The steps were taken in sync, mirroring each other and Rin found himself in Haru’s arms, his own wrapped around his waist and he let his head sink to Haru’s shoulder, smelling his skin and sweat through the material of his clothing.

“Makoto told me… I want to meet her…”

Rin looked up then and he felt a hand on his cheek, on his jaw, the gentle touch making him shudder in response. “I thought you’d punish me.”

“I thought I’d lost you.”

He leant into Haru’s hand as it brushed aside his hair and Rin knew he was dirty, sweaty and damn near gross after the events of their hours apart but Haru didn’t seem to mind, running a hand down to the small of Rin’s back and pressing their lips together.

A kiss that tasted like home.


	14. In His Arms

There was the sound of movement from outside, the sound of men talking and eating, but Rin drowned it out, the blood rushing in his ears as he felt the brush of tongue, his mouth opening to allow Haru to press inside, their hips aligned, their chests touching.

Rin closed his eyes, forgetting everything he’d seen and done since they parted, fighting Nitori, rescuing Gou, the den of sin that was Sousuke’s home, he let the tension from his body melt away, pressing forward into Haru.

The clothes, covered in sand and grit and dirt, were removed by careful hands and Rin moaned into the kiss as he felt Haru’s fingertips trace his back, following the line of his muscles, of his shoulders, up to the back of his neck, cupping the back of his head as if to bring him closer, even though it wasn’t possible. They were close, chest to groin, lips connecting, hands roaming and Rin could almost feel their heartbeats syncing, their breaths both becoming more laboured as their kisses became more intense, open mouthed, each nip and bite of bottom lip sending shivers of desire down Rin’s spine as he felt Haru cup his ass.

Pulling away his mouth from Haru’s lips, he kissed at his cheek, kissed at his ear, worried at the lobe and he felt the jerk of Haru’s body to the stimulation, their cocks brushing together, both hard and needy for the other.

“I want you,” Rin whispered in a tone that he had may have used a hundred times, to dozens of different men but this time it meant something. This time it meant everything and he heard the hitch in Haru’s breath, felt a hand slide down his abs, down to his cock, a few pumps making Rin’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he lowered his mouth, kissing at Haru’s pulse and then falling to his knees.

Haru was dressed but his loose shirt was gaping open, showing those perfect defined abs and Rin licked at them before he nuzzled at his cock through the thin white material of his pants, blowing hot air through the cotton until he felt fingers thread gently through his hair, so gently that it felt like a caress and Rin took the hint, the silent request, loosening the thread that kept them up and letting them fall down Haru’s legs. He didn’t immediately wrap his lips around Haru’s cock, instead, he licked at his thigh, running his tongue up the defined muscles until he felt the quivers of Haru’s body, the shaking. He looked and met Haru’s blue eyes that looked stormy, dark and intense and Rin took some pity, taking the head between his lips, licking his tongue around the slit and tasting the salty tang of pre-cum.

He felt Haru shake, felt a hand on his shoulder for support as Rin moved his lips from the head to kiss and lick at every inch of Haru’s cock, down to the base, before returning to the head to lave attention, his eyes closing as he slowly worshiped every inch of the stiff flesh in front of him. His mind briefly thought back to the home they’d stayed in last night, to the sort of master Sousuke was – he imagined him to be the sort of man who sat and watched other’s fuck as he was blown, as his harsh eyes watched but Haru wasn’t like that. Never pushed nor demanded and Rin wanted him to know that – that Rin didn’t’ do this because he was forced, ordered, but because he wanted to do this to Haru. But he didn’t want to talk about it – just wanted to make him feel good.

“Rin -!” Haru cried out with a shaky breath as suddenly Rin deep-throated him, Rin taking a deep breath and he almost felt Haru collapse over him, his hips moving slightly and Rin backed off as he felt a hand at his jaw.

His nose had been nestled in the curl of hair at his groin and he pulled back as Haru seemed to indicate, looking up into Haru’s glazed intense eyes.

“You want me and I want you… not like that.”

Haru’s thumb was poised in between Rin’s parted lips and Rin nodded, reaching to undress Haru so that they both were fully naked and Haru knelt down on the floor to join Rin - their bodies pressed together, soft and hot and aligning perfectly.

“You missed me?” Rin asked, nuzzling his head into Haru’s shoulder. And for a moment he almost said, “master” but he stopped himself knowing that Haru would protest, as he always did, that it wasn’t just a master/slave relationship.

“Yes,” Haru said, his voice hissed out as Rin kissed and licked at his skin, his hand at Haru’s cock, pumping him gently. “I worried.”

Rin stopped then, his hand stalling, his kisses stopping and he lifted his head to see the darkness behind Haru’s eyes. And he understood, perhaps all too well the thoughts that had circulated through Haru’s head as his face was serious, his voice low and Rin knew that Haru had lost everyone. He’d watched his parents die. He had a group of slaves and maybe that wasn’t just due to the traditions of his clan but due to the fact he didn’t let people close. If he had slaves to fuck… then it didn’t matter if they died, if they were gone. Yes, he had Makoto but no one else. He was alone in the world. Rin wasn’t alone. He had Gou. A connection, a tangible one made of blood and Haru had nothing. Except maybe Rin.

His admission made Haru drop his eyes then and Rin felt fingers run down his chest, trace patterns over his skin until Rin felt a hand wrap around his own cock, pumping him and Rin let his head fall onto Haru’s shoulder as he touched him.

“I wasn’t leaving… you,” Rin panted and the answer was only the softest of noises, the slight hitch of breath in confirmation, a way that Rin understood Haru had heard and Rin closed his eyes and surrendered to Haruka’s touch.

The floor of the tent was not as luxurious as usual, the stop only temporary, less of the blankets and cushions covering it but that didn’t matter as they fell together onto the surface, rolling so that at first Rin was on top, only to have his advantage turned, Haru then gaining leverage and looking down at Rin. Rin felt flushed, his face hot from the intense way that Haru was staring down at him. It was a feeling that felt too much, that made his heart beat too fast and he leant up to kiss Haru, wanting to stop those eyes from looking at him that.

There was a neediness to them both, a gentle impatience and Rin arched up when he felt fingers delve at the cleft of his ass, spreading his legs and allowing Haru to touch him more intimately, the tips of his fingers teasing at his hole, Rin closing his eyes and bucking back to encourage.

Haru sat back then, encouraging Rin to move into his lap and Rin followed that lead, setting his hands on Haru’s shoulders as slickened fingers thrust lightly inside, teasing him, drawing out the experience despite the neediness they both felt, Rin cock hard and throbbing, leaking due to the stimulation. He clasped onto Haru’s hair, holding on as those fingers became more insistent, stretching him with the same care as he always did – it didn’t matter how many times they did it, how Rin didn’t exactly need the consideration, Haru always touched him with reverence, care and Rin could only submit to that, closing his eyes tight.

Finally, Rin was able to slide down on Haru, reaching down to Haru’s cock, stroking him a few times before he aligned it, taking him to the hilt in a quick motion that made his back arch backwards and hair fall in his eyes.

It felt too intense, too much, too full, his body sweating, trembling, his breathing erratic and they stayed like that for scant moments that lasted forever, Haru’s hands tracing every inch of Rin’s back, his touch making him shiver despite the desert heat.

“I never want you to leave my side again,” Haru said, his voice more commanding and Rin saw the “master” resurface, only briefly and he sighed out a shaky “yes” before he flexed his hips, the small move making them both moan.

The position meant that Haru was deep, his cock filling him and each bunch of Rin’s muscles was swift, Haru gripping at his hips hard, digging his fingernails in and helping Rin to keep the pace hot and fast and perfect.

They kissed and lapped at each other’s skin and Haru tasted like spice and ocean water and things that Rin didn’t know if he half imagined as he moved against Haru’s body, his moans and grunts low, feeling the heat through the thin material of the tent as the sun shone down on them, the heat of Haru’s body… the fire of them together.

It was almost like they burned together, Rin thought, in the hazy way he could think as they kissed and touched and licked and nipped at each other. As though together, it was fire and if he’d had more of his mind, he’d have thought it was impossible but in the heat of the moment all Rin could do was think of the vague thoughts, of Haru and move his hips in a rhythm that send tingles of pleasure up and down his spine.

They slowed, Haru gripped Rin’s hips tighter, stopping him briefly and their lips met, the kiss opened mouthed, tongues tangling, tasting and Rin backed off when he felt Haru push at his hair, making sure it was fully out of his eyes as though he wanted to “truly” see him. He was the only one who’d seen Rin for more than a slave and he almost couldn’t tear himself away from that gaze. But he did, had to his, his cock hard, Haru deep inside him and they started to move again with more intensity, each thrust of hips, each move of powerful thighs, each grab and grope and lick taking them to the heights that they seemed to only attain together.

Or at least, for Rin it was the most powerful and intense sex he’d ever had. As maybe they meant something. Maybe they were equal.

When Haru wrapped his hand around Rin’s cock, he pumped slowly, as though feeling every inch of him, caressing him and Rin would lose his mind at the slow fast.

He murmured into Haru’s ear, nipping at the lobe and licking at the side of his face. “More, faster.”

Haru made a noise of amusement. “Impatient.”

Rin didn’t care about the tease, not when Haru did stroke him fast, not when his own body was so close and he felt the precipice approach, Haru’s cock caressing every inch of him inside as Haru’s hand stroked his cock. It was blinding, his thighs tensing, his stomach seeming to jump, his toes even curling and Rin came, his mouth biting down into Haru’s shoulder as he did to mask any scream or shout he wanted to make. Marking a master would’ve been something he shouldn’t do but Haru only moaned out loudly, Rin feeling his hips twitch a few more times and then Rin felt the splash of release deep inside him, the sensation drawing out his own high.

Exhausted from the sleepless night, spent from the feel of Haru inside him, touching him, Rin almost collapsed onto Haru, unable to hold himself up anymore.

“I couldn’t sleep without you,” Rin said, his voice betraying his exhaustion.

“Neither did I.”

Rin chuckled. “I suppose we can’t nap together now… we should keep going…”

“We can. I’m the Prince. People take my orders.”

And Rin wasn’t sure if Haru was being funny or not but instead of leaving the tent and travelling, they made themselves comfortable on the tents floor, entwining their limbs and they slept, resting together as though it was the only place they could find peace.

Even though Rin had been bought by Haru, he was starting to believe something about belonging together. If only a little.  


	15. Dreams of Fire

His feet were sinking into the sand, each step exhausting as he tried to get closer to the small city on the horizon, Rin knowing he had to _get_ there as that was where Haru was and he needed Rin.  He stopped, his hand shading his eyes so that he could see better as the sun blazed, hot against his skin, his clothes shredded by the battle he’d been through. 

Smoke was rising into the air, blackening the sky and Rin swallowed, his throat dry, his body dehydrated and weak but still… he needed to get to Haru. That was all he knew… it was what he needed to do.

Rin walked faster, his feet still seeming to sink further into the hot sand than possible as though the very ground itself didn’t want him to move, didn’t want him to get to Haru. He tried to run but running was impossible as sweat descended from his brow and down his face, his hair sticking to his skin. As his strides faltered, Rin fell to the sand and looked up to see the smoke was no longer just a rising trail but a plume that was making the sky dark and blocking out the sun.

Stumbling, Rin got to his feet, his tattered clothing hanging off his body as he walked towards the city, the streets, and he knew where he had to go – that he had to get through the gates, instinct driving him forward even though he was exhausted, even though the world tasted of fire and smoke and his body was failing him. He knew he was bleeding. It didn’t matter.

He got to the streets, unsure how he’d done it, maybe done on willpower and determination alone as he somehow now was in the home of the Iwatobi clan. The home that had long since been ransacked and left behind for the clans continued survival. The relic of a time before when the Iwatobi clan did not wander.

Rin knew this was where Haru would go as he walked through the streets. Knew this was his plan – to claim back the home his clan had lost in the wars and bloodshed years before. This was the prophecy. This was where he wanted to be.

As Rin walked he suddenly sensed eyes on him and turned to see small boy down an alleyway, large blue eyes watery and Rin blinked as he knew the boy. Knew him in some way that was too damn familiar. It was Haru…

Impossible. Haru was an adult… Haru wasn’t a child with large blue eyes, with hair falling over them, looking scared and then turning, running away.

“Haru!”

He chased him, running through streets and the heat of the fire suddenly overwhelmed him, surrounded him and he couldn’t catch up. From the sky, burning fabric fell, waving as it descended to the ground, and Rin shouted again.

“Haru!”

The little boy turned and while there was still fear, he lifted a finger to his mouth and mouthed out words clearly, articulating them as best as he could.

“Don’t shout. They’ll hear.”

Rin cocked an eyebrow, confused, the smoke making him light headed and he coughed, a hand over his mouth, glancing at his hand to see bright red on his skin.

He looked up again to see the “they” – grabbing hold of Haru, the boy struggling and Rin tried to run towards him, help him, _save_ him but suddenly he was cut off, buildings falling, fire surrounding him, trapping him…

“Rin…”

He could see Haru being taken away as he tried to battle through the fire, tried to get past it, _had_ to as he had to get to Haru…

“Rin!”

He was “born of fire” – that was what Haru always said… he could get through it, he could burn… he already had scars, he could have more…

“Rin! Damn it!”

The fire hurt, the burning and he cried out as he felt firm hands on where he seemed to burn, his body shaking and confused. Rin tried to fight those hands as he needed to get free, needed to get through the fire but then he felt another firm shove, another firm push and pull and his eyes flew open revealing Haru. An adult Haru. A Haru whose eyes were shining like the little boys had but not out of fear of fire or capture. But because of _him._

“Haru…?”

Rin’s voice was cracked and he realised that he was laid in Haru’s tent among the blankets, the sun obviously still bright as light filtered through the blue. Haru was straddling him, his chest exposed and he could feel where Haru’s fingers were digging into the skin of his shoulders. He felt his body shake, sweat staining it and he raised one of his hands to move away the hair that was stuck to his forehead.

“I-” he began and Haru looked concerned, looked _scared_ even and Rin felt that too. He wasn’t usually a dreamer – yes, he dreamt but nothing so vivid, nothing so painful, nothing that took his breath away and made his body shiver and shake. “Bad dream.”

The “bad dream” was an understatement but Haru only nodded and ran his hand to Rin’s cheek and then he felt the dampness there on his skin. Tears. Rin laughed, a soft thing and tried to shrug it off. As it was nothing – nothing but a dream and now it was over and Haru wasn’t a child. He was a Prince. The man Rin loved. And the child being grabbed in the streets was not a premonition or a prophecy of the future. It was only his subconscious dealing with the change in his life.

“I guessed,” Haru said and he leaned down to kiss at Rin’s cheeks.

Kissing away his tears, Rin guessed, that seemed oddly poetic at the same time it was humiliating. After a few gentle brushes of lips, Haru got to his feet, finding where his clothes were pooled and he allowed Rin a few moments, his back turned to him. Rin glanced at the strong firm muscles of Haru’s back and then wiped once more at his face before grabbing his own clothes, dressing swiftly.

“We need to move. We lingered here too long,” Haru said and Rin tried not to look guilty knowing it was his fault but when Haru met his eye, Rin could see the small crinkle at the corner, the small indication of smile and amusement. “I don’t blame you…” he murmured as he approached Rin again. “I missed you just as much.”

They shared a brief kiss, the press of lips gentle and chaste before Haru’s expression turned serious. “I have a trade to deal with.”

Rin nodded and the sudden reality of the situation came back. Sousuke. Makoto’s trade. Nitori as Haru’s bodyguard. Gou. It always seemed that they had their brief moments and the world then clamoured for attention, taking them away from each other.

“I should check my sister.”

And with a brief touch of hands, they parted, Rin watching for a moment as he assumed Haru went in search of Makoto and Sousuke. A rumble in his stomach suggested that he needed food and Rin stopped to find something, the guards around the store reluctantly allowing him access to the dried fruit and flatbreads, and Rin kept his expression neutral and dark. He knew what the guards thought of the slaves. He’d heard it enough. But it was as he was walking away he heard a comment he couldn’t tolerate.

Rin probably deserved every comment about his cock-sucking ability, every comment about him getting on his knees and being fucked from behind or whatever filthy things that spilled from men’s mouths regarding him but he couldn’t tolerate it about _her._ And he wouldn’t.    

“Wonder if his sister fucks like he does… she’s pretty… we could share…”

He felt the rage in his stomach, dropping the food to the sand before he could think of his actions, before he could realise he was heavily outnumbered. That there were four of them stood around the stores, that there were more walking around and he was about to punch someone. But then when Rin heard someone talk about Gou like that he couldn’t help the anger that coursed through his veins.

She had escaped that life. Yes, she’d not escaped seeing it or experiencing it in the markets but she’d not been trained and primed to do things to vile rich men like Rin had and with his hands balled in fists, he stared at one of the men, his eyes blazing.

He was sure he didn’t seem that threatening as he stood. He even felt for his blade in instinct, used to having it on him, but perhaps it was a good thing it was not with him. As he didn’t need the guard to bleed.

“What did you say?”

The guard who’d spoken stepped forward, his face in a sneer and Rin kept his feet firmly planted in the ground, angry, his fists balled tight.

“I said I wonder if your sister sucks cock as well as you… I’m sure a few of the guards would be interested-”

The rest of the sentence was stopped by Rin’s fist in the guards face, the punch as hard as any he could give, all of his strength and weight behind it. His anger was seething as it landed on the guards face, the man’s head snapping back due to the strength of the blow. He punched out again, the second punch aimed lower, for the stomach and the man was shocked either at the ferocity of the attack or by the speed of it as he let out a strangled cry and grunt, falling to his knees. Rin was about to kick out viciously, his anger unabated when he felt hands from behind, his wrists gripped hard and he kicked back and tried to use his elbow to hit them in the face but there was more than one, more than he could fight off.

Growling under his breath, he struggled for a moment before he heard his own name shouted. He stopped his kicking and let himself go lax in the arms of the guards. They didn’t let go, only held his arms tight as Makoto came into view and Rin felt a sickness as he realised that Haru was approaching too, the whole incident having upset the order in the camp. He lowered his head, annoyed at his own recklessness as he’d done something he shouldn’t. Even if he was the favourite slave, he was a slave, not an employed guard, not a member of the clan.

Rin raised his head as he heard another voice, Gou approaching and he saw her eyes widen at the circumstance of Rin being held captive, a man kneeling in front of him, bloody, the incident pretty obvious to all even if they’d not been present during the altercation.

“What happened?” Makoto asked and Rin flinched as he met Haru’s eyes as he seemed conflicted, somewhat angry at Rin’s actions.

“He attacked…” said one of the men holding Rin and Rin jerked in anger.

“I was provoked.”

“Provoked?” Makoto questioned, Rin turning then to see Gou accompanied by Nagisa and he sighed, his head going back to looking at the sand, seeing where the blood from the man’s lips and nose had landed.

“They were talking about my sister… in a way that was…” Rin let the rest of the words hang there as he was sure they understood, every who was around them understood as it was obvious what would bring that kind of reaction.

“Rin…” he heard his name and he looked up as it was from Haru’s lips it had come from and he saw conflict on his face and he tried to look apologetic, he tried to plead with his eyes as he knew… he knew he’d done something that could not go without punishment. That Haru couldn’t look weak and Rin even saw Sousuke stood, the deal obviously going on when he’d been interrupted. 

"It’s why we don’t travel with women,” Haru said, a harshness to his voice and he turned, a hand resting on Makoto’s arm. For a moment it wasn’t the Haru that Rin loved – instead it was the Prince, the Prince of Iwatobi clan, the man who was going to fight to claim back his home, the man people wanted dead and Rin watched him walk away, the deed left to Makoto.

“Let him go,” Makoto said softly, the guards obeying immediately and Rin rubbed at where the grip had been harsh around his bicep, scowling at them as they moved away. “Rin…”

Rin wasn’t sure what his punishment was going to be – what show of power that Haru had to show and perhaps he’d never know. As there was a sudden cry out of pain and Rin turned to see one of the men who had been holding him looking shocked, his mouth open and a moment later he collapsed forward, an arrow lodged in his back.

“Get down!” Rin shouted as he heard the whistling of arrows descending over the camp as the first flurry of an attack began.

Haru had been right - they had lingered too long.  

 


	16. Battle in the Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd... sorry for the delay in updating this. Rest assured, this fic will be completed. RL has just been a bit hectic so I've opted to write easier fics than this one when I've had time. But I'm now hoping for weekly updates-ish. We'll see how I go!

The taste of acrid sand filled Rin's mouth, dry and cloying. His head was buried in the sand - attempting to dodge the first barrage of the attack but after he heard some screams and the "thumps" of arrows receding, Rin decided to lift his head to assess the damage. He was unhurt as was it seemed Gou and Makoto at least. Rin was unsure about Haru. And the fact he was unsure about Haru hurt him deep inside. But Rin didn't have time to contemplate that - all he had time for was to find a weapon to defend himself with and get to Gou - as at the very least he had to protect her.

Women usually weren't killed in battle - the consequences were much worse and Rin had to have faith in the ability of Nitori, of Makoto and the other guards close to Haruka until he could gain some equilibrium. The men who had taunted Rin were near and the one who was dead or dying was laid on his stomach and Rin crawled towards him, turning him over with a grunt and he stole his sword. It was a longer sword than he had grown up with but Rin still could use it as he got to his feet, his hand covering his eyes as he scanned the horizon and the ongoing hoard of enemies.

They appeared like mercenaries. They didn't have banners, they didn't have any identifiable markings that indicated clan or the province they had come from. It was only black horses and black hoods. Rin swallowed as mercenaries were always a bad thing. Always more brutal than necessary and he turned to find his sister, a sword already in her hand, Nagisa close to her.

Rin gave a smile. Of course, Gou was proficient still with a weapon. She always had been. But now... He still feared for her as the consequences of a merc attack were far more brutal than the play fighting in the temple. It was all real now and Rin turned to see arrows raining from the sky again, some on fire to attempt to destroy the tents, the provisions and Rin could already smell burning, them doing their job effectively.

The volley of arrows was followed by the horses and the men on foot careening down the dunes, sand being whipped up and obscuring them as they began their attack. Rin got close to Gou, in front of her and he gave her a concerned big brotherly look. She gave him a smile, her eyes bright and fierce.

“I can defend myself, brother.”

Rin wasn’t reassured as the looming sand and enemies were too damn close and he anchored his feet in the sand as the first volleys were about to hit. He saw that other men, the guards, were all stood readying to fight back and he tried to find Haru in the chaos, Makoto, Sousuke, _someone_ but he was now unable to see anything but guards and slaves, ready to fight the oncoming enemies for Haru. To protect Haru.

That’s what Rin thought about as he bit down on his bottom lip – that he had to protect Haru, had to defend him and he would. But he was torn by Gou’s presence. As he knew he to protect her as well. The dilemma didn’t have long to surface in Rin’s head as he raised his sword, ready for the first clash of blade meeting blades, the juddering feeling of metal meeting metal reverberating up his arm. Rin couldn’t do anything then but fight. He could take deep breaths, he could swing his weapon and he could kill who he needed to kill, block who he needed to block but he couldn’t think of anything else. He just needed to survive this attack, survive this battle and then he could find Haru. Then he could get Gou somewhere safer than with the wandering Iwatobi clan. But right now all he could do was lose himself in the clash of swords, grunting under his breath, his throat raw as he shouted and used the sword like he had been taught.

Rin could feel blood, unsure if it was his own or someone else’s, as he lashed out, as his muscles burnt from exertion under the bright sunlight. His hair clung to his forehead, obscuring his vision as he tried not to look at his enemies. He didn’t want to kill and Rin didn’t get time to confirm if he’d won any fights, only moved on, keeping Gou within touching distance and trying to get back to near Haru, back towards the centre of the camp.

Seeing a way past the slaves and guards, a path to near where the tent he and Haru had made love in earlier, Rin grabbed for Gou’s wrist to drag her through the storm of battle. Rin knew he should be fighting, battling, as he was a strong warrior but he needed to get out of the heat of fight and somewhere safer. Get Gou somewhere safer.

As he pushed his way through, Rin saw bodies on the floor, both of guards he knew and mercenaries clad in black and he didn’t have time to check each face but he saw no familiar clothing – no hair that matched, and he assumed that Haru was now either well protected or far away. Either would do.

“Rin!” he heard Gou say as he held her tight and hard, pulling her as he smelt burning, as he saw the camp ravaged, the temporary tents hanging, his eyes searching out someone familiar and he saw Makoto, tall and Sousuke alongside him, back to back and Rin made his way towards them to find out what was happening – where Haru was.

The moment of recognition made Rin loosen his grip ever so slightly on Gou and he felt her stumble, the sand, the bodies, the debris all making their path difficult and Rin suddenly felt an attack from his side, spinning his body as a large looming merc appeared.

“Red hair.”

Rin heard the words and he would’ve responded verbally but instead all he did was fight back. Or try to but then there was another merc to his left and he was soon being over-powered, unaware of anything but trying to defend himself, survive. He didn’t even know if Gou was fighting, if she was lying on the floor dead and Rin couldn’t think, only fall back to the sand when a sharp tang of pain went through his arm, his sword dropping to the floor, his other hand pressing to the wound.

He thought he would die as he saw only the silhouette of a sword against the bright sun.

Then there was a flash of red hair, accompanied by a loud shout and Gou was above him, fighting, and Rin scrambled back to his feet bleeding, feeling arms help him up – turning to see Makoto.

“Haru?” he asked, his voice cracked and barely audible among the sound of battle. But it seemed Makoto could lip read, could see the words forming on Rin’s lips and he nodded.

“Safe,” Makoto answered.

Rin tried to glance to see if Nitori was around and he guessed they had made an escape during the first volley of attack but it was only a brief comfort as he looked to see the battle was still raging. He gritted his teeth, feeling the pain of his wound as he felt the blood on his fingertips.

“You need to leave,” Makoto said and Rin turned to look up at him, at the concern in his eyes.

“The battle…”

“You’re hurt… and get your sister out of here…”

Stubbornness flared even though Rin had intended to get out of the fight, intended to get Gou somewhere safer but he knew the sense in Makoto’s words. Makoto’s head motioned towards the horses, where they had been restrained, some had either run away or been killed, the thought somehow making Rin as sick as seeing the bodies on the floor but one remained and Rin knew they had to go.

“Go! Before they get closer,” Makoto said, his voice booming and commanding, heard above the noises around them.

Rin didn’t fight, only reached out for Gou and they made their way through the damaged camp to get to the startled and frightened animal. The smell of smoke was lingering, the noises loud and clattering and Gou was stroking at its face as Rin unhooked it, her soothing words trying to stop it from panicking and running away. Rin looked back towards Makoto and Sousuke, a brief reprieve in their own fight as the guards and slaves fought on the front lines and Rin regretted that he couldn’t stay and fight amongst them – suddenly worried for all the slaves he had met, Nagisa had been lost to him in the scuffle but he only helped Gou up on the horse and then swung up himself, taking the reins and kicking his heels into the animals hide, commanding it to go forward and away from the camp.

The horse seemed to want to get as far away from the battle and Rin didn’t know where to go, where to ride to, all he knew was he had to get away, the horses hooves kicking up sand as it galloped across the dunes. Rin glanced back to see the fight still happening and he could see the tall men in the middle, Sousuke and Makoto visible, and he turned back forward to continue their pace, fast, Gou’s arms around him tight.

It was after riding for some time, Rin finally stopped, finding some rocks for shelter from the intense dying heat of the day. He felt exhausted, his arm still bleeding and Gou berated him for not telling her how badly he’d been wounded as she ripped a part of his clothes to tie up the wound, wrapping it tightly around Rin’s arm.

“I’ll clean it with water when…” Gou said softly and her words drifted off.

“When?” Rin said, sarcasm dripping in his tone as he didn’t know what “when” meant. When they found somewhere? When they were no longer lost in the desert?

Rin had no idea where they were – where Haru was and they had no water and no provisions. They had nothing to trade and barter and Rin dug his fingers into the sand, thinking that somewhere, _somewhere_ Haru’s feet were in the sand too, connecting them somehow.

“We’ll find him.”

Looking up at his sister, Rin raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. “What if he’s dead?”

Gou’s hand reached for Rin’s. “Do you think he is?”

Rin sighed and shook his head, running his hands through his dirty bloody and sand filled hair. “No… I don’t.”

As somehow Rin thought he’d know if Haru was no longer walking the earth, maybe the prophecy was true as there was this connection that Rin couldn’t deny and wouldn’t deny.

“Then let’s keep going… we need water and food and shelter.”

Gou’s optimism made Rin smile. As that was so damn much and things like that only came with a cost – and they had no form of payment apart from themselves. And the horse who was kicking at the sand as though trying to find something green to eat.

“Yeah,” Rin said, getting to his feet and raising a hand over his eyes to stare at the sun and horizon, turning to scan all the ways they could possibly go, the landscape unreadable.  “Any idea where to go?”

Standing beside him, her head resting against Rin’s shoulder, the touch of her skin and hair reassuring she gave a small laugh. “No… but we have to keep going. Matsuoka’s don’t give up.”

Rin reached for her head, running his fingers through her soft silken hair and he kissed at her forehead like he had done when they were kids.

“No… we don’t… Let’s go.”

Even though Rin had no clear direction, he steered the horse in an approximation of north, and even though the battle was long behind, Rin smelt burning and blood in his nostrils and still worried for the safety of the people he had come to care for. And mostly he worried about Haru, hoping he was safe and protected until he could see him again.


	17. By Candle Light

The candle light in the darkness was limited so Rin could only just make out Gou’s outlines in the blankets on the floor of their temporary lodgings. They’d travelled for what seemed like days until as dusk was falling they’d come across a travelling caravan of traders. Seeing the men in the distance, Rin had been cautious but after seeing they most probably were just traders rather than mercenaries or bandits, he’d risked approaching with the horse in trade, Gou hidden behind rocks.

The horse – one of Sousuke’s – deserved far more money than Rin got for it. He knew enough about the value of things to be aware that he had been short-changed but he had no choice and the traders could see his dire situation.

“Been through the wars,” one had commented.

Rin had only nodded, a subtle “yeah” on his lips in confirmation. As yes, through the wars was correct with his bloody and dirty clothes, his weapon still attached to hip and his hair caked to his forehead.

They’d seen how he looked and offered low on the horse as they knew he was desperate and even with a sword at his hip, Rin could offer no resistance. The only blessing was they decided to give him an insultingly low amount of coins rather than try and kill him and take it.

Maybe they suspected he wasn’t alone, maybe it was the way Rin’s eyes darted to where Gou was hidden, making sure no one approached that direction that made them suspect he wasn’t as innocent as he seemed but the deal was done, the horse given a pat before it was taken away, the small amount of money thrown over to the sand in a bag, the coins jangling as it landed. He’d asked direction to the nearest town or city, cautious still, and they pointed out explaining a city lay about a few hours walk. Without any choice, Rin thanked them and took an indirect route to be reunited with Gou, both of them trudging alongside each other in the sand as the night began to draw in, the world around them that during the day was blisteringly hot, starting to feel cold against their skins.

Their clothing, ripped and torn and bloody, was not suited for the cold desert night and Rin wrapped an arm around Gou’s body, feeling his sister shiver as he debated about whether they should stop for the night or opt to keep going. He opted to keep going as lying down in the sand provided no comfort or safety and soon there was light dotting over the horizon, the pinpricks of warmth and shelter and food.

They’d not said anything – exhausted, hungry and in need of water, but they’d walked towards the walls of a small city, entered it and sought out somewhere to sleep for the night. And somewhere that would accept them in the state they were both in.

A rough boarding house near the walls let them enter, payment high for the quality of the room – the floor covered in stains Rin didn’t even want to think about but it would do. For one night.

They’d been in the city now for three days as Rin tried to find out some information about Haru so he could plan his next move. And he spent it trying to find out if Haru was still alive.

So far he’d found out some rumours of a battle in the sand, a battle that Rin was very aware of but nothing about the aftermath and Rin tried not to dwell on that as he hung around the markets, asking new arrivals and travellers as they arrived whether they knew anything. It was a hopeless idea but Rin didn’t know what else to do except set out towards the Iwatobi clan’s old home as that had always been Haru’s aim – to take back his home and if he was doing that… The prophecy said he needed Rin beside him. The one born of fire. And Rin wanted to be by his side but…

Within the few days, Gou had already secured a job on one of the market stalls, selling cloth and scarves and other fabric items. Rin had glared at the owner, a guy with bright hair who seemed particularly interested in her, but she was already making a small amount of money. Her force of personality making her a force to be reckoned with and in a small way, Rin saw that Gou was happy here – settled.

And for the first time since his childhood in the temple, in the small city of Samezuka in the desert, Rin felt he could be happy and free. If Gou could secure work, Rin thought he could to – whether it be something manual or with animals or even using his fighting skills. They could earn money.

They’d already been able after a few days to find a room to stay in that was less stained, an older woman taking pity on the brother and sister pair, and Rin was sat awake in that room, a candle illuminating the space as Gou slept.

It was the safest he’d felt for a long time even though paranoia lingered. After all, he wasn’t asleep and was watching Gou – the rise and fall of his breathing moving the blankets as she rested.

Holding his knees and grabbing one of the blankets, Rin sat in the corner of the room, looking out of the small window, his eyes heavy but sleep not coming easily. He should stay in Samezuka, Rin thought. As since he’d been in this city, he’d not been a slave, he’d not done or been forced into doing anything that he didn’t want. And rather than belonging to anyone, Rin only belonged to himself. It was freedom – a freedom he’d never had his entire adult life and here he could protect Gou. Here he could potentially earn money and carve out a life – a life where he didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to.

But then…

Fuck, he thought to himself, his head leaning against the wall. This what was he wanted – he wanted freedom after all those years of drifting between masters, all those years of being used and traded, the horrifying reality of being owned by other people. He should want _this._ Not think about Haru. Not think about how he’d looked the last time they’d seen each other – disappointed at Rin’s reckless actions. He could make a life in Samezuka – hell, he could even try and travel home with Gou – see what remained of the temple. See if they could rebuild.

A small smile crossed his face remembering his childhood home, his parents, long gone and the time before he was dragged away from all that he’d known as he ended up in a life of servitude. Before his “training” – before he’d learnt to be compatible and pleasing to men. Before he learnt seduction and sex.

But Haru…

His fingers were tight in fists now and Rin felt his fingernails digging in as he thought about Haru. He was certain he wasn’t dead, certain he was still alive somewhere but he didn’t know _where_ and he was powerless. Or so he felt. And he had a responsibility. Even if he knew Gou could protect herself.

Or maybe even her employer could who seemed smitten with, Rin rolling his eyes at the idea of that. Gou had always been likeable but a forceful personality. He was glad she’d not lost any of that fire that he remembered from their childhood. And in his heart, maybe he knew she’d be fine. She’d survive as she was strong and she had lived without him for so long…

“You’re awake.”

The words startled Rin as he’d assumed Gou was fast asleep, the soft movements indicating she most probably was. But she sat up slowly, her hair falling over her face and she pushed it out of her way and smiled before she gave him a look with her eyebrows – an expression Rin was pretty sure he pulled himself regularly.

She wrapped the blankets around her body, covering herself in them and crawled over to Rin, sitting alongside him and putting her head on his shoulder.

“You should go,” she said matter-of-factly.

Rin snorted. “Where?”

“To him,” she responded, hitting his thigh which was ever so slightly painful. She’d always had a habit of beating him up when they’d been kids.

“You…”

“No!” she interrupted, her eyes flashing. “I don’t need you. I’ve found a place and a job and maybe... someone…”

Rin made a noise in the back of his throat that was akin to a growl. No matter what, he felt a need to be an overprotective brother. He always would. From that day she was born and he heard her screams echoing. That was his duty.

“Haru will need to fight for his home and he’ll need you.”

Rolling his eyes, Rin shrugged his shoulders, dislodging Gou’s head temporarily from its resting place. She grabbed for his arm, securing him back in place and held onto it tightly. Thankfully it was the uninjured one. He didn’t want to feel the pain in the injured one.

“I’ve been trying to find out where he might be.”

“Don’t say that,” she said, slapping his thigh again and Rin let out a loud “hey!” at his sisters blatant bullying. “You know where he was planning on going, don’t you?”

Her eyes were narrowed and though Rin could lie, she still knew him well enough to know when he was, or at least he presumed so. Scowling, he nodded. He did. And he had found out where Iwatobi was – or what had been Haru’s home.

He’d found out small bits of information about Haru’s home. That it had been famous for the flowing water, the fountains, the lush greenery – it had been beautiful. And that’s why it had been taken over and that beauty destroyed. It made Rin’s dream of the child Haru running through the burning streets even more upsetting, even more awful in his memory as he sought to forget that. He also had seen a map that indicated where it was – knew it would be travel through the desert for days until he could get there. And what if Haru wasn’t there? What if they were never reunited again? What ifs and painful realities filled Rin’s head – he perhaps would never find Haru again no matter what and it was a futile attempt.

Suddenly Rin felt a fist knocking against his forehead, light taps and he gave Gou a small smile. “Knock, knock, stop thinking.”

He sighed and couldn’t help chuckling under his breath at her dogged determination. Her forceful push to make him go back to Haru.

“This is the first time…” he began and then stopped, looking out at the window rather than at his sister, “I’m free. I don’t belong to anyone… not since home.”

A hand reached for his hair and Rin felt her fingers gently comb the locks. “Yes… but you’re not his slave.”

“No,” Rin murmured in response, his eyes closing as he felt soothed by the fingers stroking the strands of his hair. It felt like the memories of his mother. And memories of Haru gently touching him.

“Then go back to him. You’ll be free here but… you’ll be miserable.”  
Rin felt his head lean into his touch, feeling safe but yes… he was free but he missed Haru. Missed him like if he was missing a limb. His heart felt heavy, his body almost felt insubstantial and unreal with the echoes of Haru’s touch on his skin.

He knew he had to go – take the long journey to remains of Iwatobi, leave Gou here in relative safety and return to the man he’d fallen in love with. Fulfil the dumbass prophecy whatever it meant.

“I’ll come back for you,” Rin said, his eyes still closed as he felt himself slowly descending into sleep huddled next to Gou.

“One day I’m sure you will,” she replied, her voice soft and reminding him of his mother’s, “because you found me once before.”

Soothed by Gou’s hands in hair and her breathing, Rin finally slept a little, his dreams disturbed by a wide eyed boy with deep blue eyes running through the streets and the sound of water in the distance.  


	18. Three Days in the Desert

Gou had kissed him goodbye on the cheek, her hand ruffling his hair in some fit of almost motherly affection Rin tried to dodge before he pulled up the hood and secured the scarf around his mouth. He had supplies – not enough he knew for the trek through the desert but he didn’t waste time and instead opted to go with what he could afford, the last of the money they’d acquired spent. He worried for Gou but she only shrugged, blushed slightly and Rin tried not to be too damn suspicious of the man she working for and hoped his intentions were good but then he knew his sister could protect herself. He knew that too well – after all, he’d saved her.

Brushing his lips against her forehead and holding her tight, he whispered into her ear.

“Look after yourself. I’ll find you again.”

The words were muffled, Rin feeling a prickling in his eyes and as he pulled away, Gou ran her thumb to the corner of his eye, moisture collecting on her finger from the small tears.

“I know you will… now find Haru,” Gou said, a smile on her own face and water in her eyes.

And despite the fact Rin was sure he’d find Gou again – having found her once – he still felt sadness at leaving her behind. Even though now he knew where she was. Even if it was for Haru. But he strengthened his resolve, shrugged his shoulders to secure the small pack against his back tight and left the walls of the city behind – the small reprieve of Samezuka fading as he began to walk, trudging through the sand as he went in search of Iwatobi and Haru.

The map he had bought showed him the way, the journey likely to take him three days if he made good time. Good time was dependent on many things – not encountering any threats or danger on his route, maintaining a good pace, not taking too many breaks and sleeping very little. He knew his body could just about cope with the strain due to the many hours he’d kept himself in prime physical condition in his time as a sex slave but still he knew it would take a toll on him. And he only admitted that to himself, not letting Gou know otherwise she might not have been so enthusiastic to send him off into the dry wasteland of the desert.

There were paths and trails through the desert used by traders and travellers but Rin felt cautious using them – afraid that he would come across mercs and as lone guy, weakened by the journey, he wanted to be alone as much as possible, occasionally crossing the route of the path to check the surroundings.

It soon became apparent that it was going to be more difficult than he thought, sipping on water and trying to ration out his small amount of provisions as he walked, stopping when he found the heat unbearable, making a small tent out of the fabric to get respite from the sun. This was why Rin had never run away before even from the most horrible masters. It was always the decision between surviving, living, continuing to exist and breathe even if he was in an awful place between the idea of dying in the desert alone, thirsty, going crazy from the heat and exhaustion and dehydration. That fear felt worse than that of the pain of sex and the favours he had to perform and Rin had always been determined to survive. He wasn’t that much of an idiot to run away into the desert. And there was often a worse fate than dying due to the heat – the cold of night with a cloudless sky, shivering in the expanse of sand.

So Rin had never run away but now he wasn’t running, he was travelling _to_ Haru and that was enough to continue driving him forward, eating dried fruit to keep his energy up as he felt his feet dip into the sand, his steps becoming less sure as he became more and more exhausted.

He slept when the sun was highest, constructing a shelter, and then hid as best as he could from any potential people who would spot him. The fabric was brown and as near sand colour as he could get and his own clothing was dull and dirtied, not bright, and even though Rin didn’t feel safe, he slept underneath the flimsy shelter, exhaustion claiming him.

Walking through the night became the hardest as Rin had decided it was for the best if he continued to move when the world was cold and harsh, the movement of his body keeping him warm. It was a good idea, he knew that but still it was hard to walk illuminated by stars, wrapped up tight in scarves and a shawl around his body, still feeling the numbing cold at the tips of his fingers. To keep himself as warm as he could, he kept his arms folded across his chest and walked at a steady pace to not create sweat that would dry off cold. And he thought about Haru. It was stupid to daydream, his focus wandering, but at night, cold and alone, Rin remembered Haru – their first meeting, the tent, the gentle touches… their blissful night in the mansion, wrapped around each other, moving against each other, grinding together until they were exhausted, sated, spent and then the last time, the reunion, that felt so intense that Rin felt his body tingle, his nerves alive in memory of Haru’s skin, kisses, his clear blue eyes and the softness of his hair.

After the first night Rin wasn’t sure if he’d make it to Iwatobi – his body aching and pain radiating in his limbs. He’d lost his balance a few times when he’d got so tired he was nearly dead on his feet, falling hard on the sandy ground and feeling the pain in his arm from his battle wound but after collapsing on the hot sand, heated up by burning sun, he got up again, determined as he remembered the stories of Iwatobi – the water and the lush paradise it almost seemed to promise him. And thought of Haru.

He drank more water knowing he’d been trying to ration it too much and perhaps making his situation worse, eating some more food and then checking his map once again, making a decision to follow the main route for some time in hope of finding an easier way and risking encountering anyone.

The desert soon melted around him into one haze, the time walking seeming to collide into one and Rin kept rubbing at his new wound on his arm, itching from all the time he laid on it and it got covered in sand and then at his shoulder, the old burn that seemed to suddenly hurt more in the sun.

He slept restlessly, even though he was exhausted as he doubted the sense in his actions, walking alone in the desert and whether he should’ve just stayed in Samezuka as he started thinking he saw things alongside him. Mirages of water, people… camels, horses…

“Get a grip, Matsuoka,” he said to himself, growling at his own imagination. And he wished his imagination was truly active as then he’d be seeing Haru – Haru in blue and white flowing clothes, his chest exposed and his lips parted to greet him.

But Haru even faded and his mind conjured up fire rather than water, his body starting to rebel it seemed from its harsh treatment, his mind weakened as he trudged.

There was a point Rin became aware he wasn’t going to make it to Iwatobi – a point where he had re-joined the main dirt path that caravans and traders used and he figured out where he was even in his slightly delirious state. His map, folded and folded again, showed that he had still another day’s journey to go and Rin did not have the energy to go any further. Exhausted, dirty and in pain, Rin removed his hood and scarf, his bright hair seeming too damn bright in the sunlight as he collapsed onto his knees before falling to rest on the sand, his body curling up on itself beside the make-shift roadside.

He fell asleep, stupidly, not caring now as he was too damn tired, the sun burning his skin as he hadn’t covered himself up with anything – no fabrics, no attempt at shelter, only exhaustion.

He dreamt of water filled oasis’ and he dreamt of fire and Rin was aware, somewhere in his consciousness, that he was not alone after some time but he couldn’t be bothered to open his eyes and see if they were a threat, if he was in danger, his body too weathered and wounded for him to move and open his eyes.

“…Rin…”

His name was being said and Rin figured it was a dream, a mirage as he felt a hand on his head, smoothing back his bangs and someone close.

“…Ha…ru…”  he mumbled out in his aching and exhausted state, the words barely words on his cracked and dried lips.

“We need to get him out of the sun,” a voice said, unfamiliar.

“I know that!” another responded – the first voice that had spoken and it was somewhat familiar, “Rin… wake up….”

Rin felt a hand under his head and then water over his cracked lips, his tongue darting out as he tasted the liquid. His eyes flickered opened then, tentatively, afraid that whatever was happening was just some trick – something his overheated brain had conjured and he knew it wasn’t going to be Haru when his eyes cleared, when they opened but he didn’t expect it to be someone else he knew. Someone familiar.

Bright strange coloured eyes shone and blond hair glinted in the sunlight and he blinked away sand and dust that seemed to obscure his eyes as he took in the face above him. Another man whom he’d seen once before was in Rin’s sight of vision, his eyes knitted in concern, his head glancing in all directions, a large sword at his side.

“Rin!”

“…loud..” he murmured as the voice - excited and enthusiastic - seemed to vibrate in his head.

“We need to get you off the road… can you move?”

Rin blinked again and saw more clearly the face of the man above him and he almost wondered if it _was_ a mirage if not for the water poured over his lips again.

“Nagisa…”

“Yes! Now we need to get off the road…”

Moving slowly, sitting up, Rin felt his world spin and he felt the anxiety of Nagisa and his companion. “Need to get to Haru…”

“So do we…” Nagisa said, “but right now we need to be off the road.”

Rin nodded in confirmation, the gesture making him feel sick but soon he was on his feet being held by two men, two pairs of arms, his head lolling onto a shoulder. Rin was stuck between the thoughts that it all wasn’t real at all, that he was dreaming, hallucinating and delirious and the knowledge that he was in pain – his arm and shoulder and body aching.

“He’s in a bad way…” the other man said.

“He needs water and food and rest…”

“It’ll slow us down.”

“No! He’ll want to come with us… to Iwatobi…”

Unable to walk well, Rin let his body be moved and soon found himself in relative shade, lying on something soft underneath a canopy, his eyes closing again as a wet cloth was wiped across his forehead gently. 

“Don’t worry… we’re going to find Prince Haruka… I know that’s where you want to be. By his side… like I want to be beside Rei.”

Rin knew Nagisa was not really talking to him but his voice was soothing and he relaxed, the cool water on his forehead as he let his body recover from the ravages of the desert.


	19. Arrival at Iwatobi

The stories of Iwatobi were always that it had been beautiful, full of water and greenery, lush and tropical. An oasis in the desert. Rin listened to Nagisa talk about it – their other companion interjecting when he seemed to get over-excited. The companion was called Rei and he had been a guard. He had been born into the service of the royal family, Haru’s family, but had only known Iwatobi briefly as a child. He had been younger even than Haru when it was burnt to the ground, his own family lost and his survival insured by escaping, reuniting with the remnants of the Iwatobi guard.

Rin had discovered that while Rei wasn’t exactly a slave, he wasn’t free either, as he was duty bound to protect the Iwatobi royal family and he felt an extreme loyalty towards Haruka – one that made him follow even though now he and Nagisa could make their own way in the world and find freedom. As Rin hadn’t needed for it to be explicitly stated to figure out the two of them were a couple, the small glances, the subtle touches, the way they spoke to one another. As they travelled, the three of them together, Rin watched them act in a way that made him long for that with Haru.

He didn’t just want the passion, the intense sexual energy that seemed to flow between them – he also wanted what his two travelling companions had. The gentle smiles, the scolding from Rei when Nagisa ate his food too quickly or spoke too loudly, the nights where they slept wrapped around one another, hands touching each other’s skin while Rin sat look out. It was more than lust – more than sex and as Rin had been so used to “just” sex, he wanted that future with Haru. But first he had to get to him.

The journey was easier with three of them. And while they circumnavigated major roads and any trade routes, they had enough supplies to eat more than the measly rations Rin had allowed himself, and they were able to take a rotation in watches when the other’s needed to rest. It was the first time Rin had relied on other people truly and while he felt a slight prick to his pride for not having got to Haru alone, he knew he would be dead without Nagisa and Rei. And Rin would just accept their help and thank them as they journeyed further towards Iwatobi.

It was when Rei stopped dead, him walking ahead and Rin and Nagisa walking in a rare moment of silence for the blond did Rin understand they would now go back to the main sandy road and make their approach towards Iwatobi.

“We need to be armed and leave anything we don’t need,” Rei said and Rin saw a hardness in his eyes that showed his blood-line and duty. As while he had been around Nagisa, he had seemed gentle and unthreatening, Rin had seen hints of violence under the surface.

He’d seen it when he changed clothes, a chest marred with scars from deep jagged blades and there was recent bruising. He guessed some of it was from the battle in the desert, still unhealed and Rin still self-consciously touched at his own wound, seeming to take too long to heal due to the physical exertion he was putting his body through and the time he was not allowing himself to rest.

Doing as Rei instructed, they looked through the meagre supplies they still have left and Rin kept only his blade and the clothes on his back, Nagisa and Rei doing the same – the other items buried in the sand, covered up by the grains and to be left forever perhaps. They stopped and ate probably the biggest meal Rin had had for a long time, sharing the last of the dried meat and fruit, the last of the flat bread and the last of the water as there was a sense of impending doom approaching and even Nagisa was quiet.

Rin didn’t know what to think now – Iwatobi was on the horizon and he believed Haru was alive but he was going on a certainty that was where he had gone to, that’s where Nitori had spirited him away to and it was all on faith and belief. He had no facts. He supposed the only good thing was that both Rei and Nagisa believed too and were willing to make this trek with him and they wanted it too.

Food finished, the three of them didn’t look at one another much. Even Rei and Nagisa didn’t and Rin did wonder if maybe Nagisa didn’t want to come – maybe Nagisa had questioned Rei’s loyalty and said they could find somewhere else to go and be together. After all, unlike Rei, Nagisa had been a slave and he had probably done things with Haru… that Rin didn’t want to think of. Nagisa had told him he’d once been favoured and that had diminished in time but then he could tell Nagisa would not be separated from Rei. And so he would follow him whatever.

“You can fight?” Rin asked as he saw Nagisa holding a small knife. It didn’t look as threatening as a sword but he had always thought Nagisa wasn’t as innocent as he seemed so didn’t doubt he could use it if he needed to.

“When I need to. I just don’t want to,” he replied and Nagisa’s eyes darted towards Rei who gave him a small nod.

Like everyone, Rin was sure there was more to Nagisa’s story but they didn’t have time to ask as now they would make their approach to Iwatobi. And hopefully Haru.

Silently, barely talking, the sun hot on their skins, they walked together in a formation in the direction Rei pointed in. They took turns at being “point” – the one in front and rotated, eyes constantly looking for something. The mercenaries had appeared from nowhere the first time and caution was always needed – Rin kept his blade in his hand at all times rather than securing it away. He found the feel of the handle reassuring, the feel of the weight in his hand a comfort as he was sure he would be doing more fighting before the sun set. Maybe it was premonition, maybe there was something to prophecies but Rin was feeling more on edge than ever and he sensed that the arrival at Iwatobi would be anything but pleasant.

It wouldn’t be running water and lush greenery. He just wished he wouldn’t be right.

“We should stop one more time,” Rei said after they’d walked for a while, the sun starting to move so it wasn’t over them entirely, the heat still incredibly oppressive.

Rin shook his head, sweat making stray hair stick hard to his forehead and face. “I just think we need to keep going… I _need_ to.”

A short look was shared between Rei and Nagisa – a look that seemed almost telepathic and he wondered if he and Haru would and could have that. Day dreamed briefly about lying in bed together and Haru just gazing at him, telling him without words something but Rin shook his head.

“If it was one of you,” Rin began and let his eyes drift to the sand, his hand touching for his old burn wound, “you wouldn’t stop when we were so close.”

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he glanced to see it was Rei’s and despite knowing him only a few days, Rin saw the understanding in his eyes.

“We’ll keep going but when we see it we will stop and make a plan.”

“What do you think we’ll find?” Nagisa asked, his voice higher and uncertain.

Rei shrugged and removed his hand from Rin’s shoulder. “We know there were many mercenaries. We know many of the guard were killed during the battle. We know that Haru got away but… if Iwatobi is like it was last time I saw it…,” he sighed, “I don’t know what we’ll find.”

“Then let’s find out,” Rin said and he started to walk, taking the front position as he wanted to be the first to “see”, the first to get there and maybe he knew if he was ahead of them both he could do something reckless without repercussions.

He didn’t turn and check how far behind Rei and Nagisa were, only kept his eyes forward and focused, his strides long as he felt his heart beat reverberate around his chest. It was almost like he _felt_ Haru, impossible as it was, felt him like water over his skin, rushes of cold fingertips skittering over him. It was stupid, he was delirious from all his time without him and too much damn sun but Rin was feeling him.

And that could mean one thing. He was close. He was sure of it. So sure that he quickened his pace, that he began to almost jog, that sweat flowed down his face, down his neck and pooled at the bottom of his back. He heard Rei call out once to slow down, Nagisa’s voice louder still, but he turned then to flash a toothy smile and then continued his jog until it became a run, the _sense_ of Haru flooding him.

It wasn’t like he was daydreaming, it was something too intense for that, as though Haru’s consciousness and spirit was lingering under his own skin, cool and blue and water. It wasn’t something Rin could explain – nothing he would even try to but Haru was with him somehow, calling him and wanting him and Rin would get to him. He would always find him in the waste of the desert, always long for his touch and the feel of his cool fingers against his cheek.

He saw it like a mirage. Saw it like it was shrouded in dust, appearing on the horizon in blocks of darkened walls. At first, it looked unreal and fake as Rin barely believed he could be approaching Iwatobi – barely believed he would see it ever especially after his ordeals in the desert but it emerged more clearly as Rin ran.

He knew now not to expect the image he had been painted, the image of fountains and water, but the ruins were worse than he had thought as it came into his view, Rin narrowing his eyes to focus. To focus on broken gates and walls, homes without roofs and Rin remembered the intense smell of burning during his dream and young Haru with large clear blue eyes…

And his pace slowed then, slowed to a walk as it wasn’t possible Haru was here – it wasn’t possible Nitori would find somewhere to hide him that was remotely secure and safe and even though he still felt the lingering chill of Haru on his skin, Rin knew it was all his mind playing tricks as Iwatobi was nothing but a broken destroyed home, ravaged by wars and battles and burning.

Like his own temple. Like Rin’s home. There was nothing that remained.

Breathing heavily, his chest heaving, Rin walked towards the gates that had secured Iwatobi a long time ago, stepping over rubble and iron. He felt like he knew Iwatobi, the image of his dream accurate and that made a chill trace down his spine that did not come from that reassuring thought of Haru’s touch.

The narrow alleyways were all full of fallen stone, of charred wood and there was a burning smell that seemed to linger on the wind as Rin walked. He forgot to check for Nagisa and Rei as he walked along what must’ve been the main route into the place and he knew suddenly where he was walking towards.

The place where they had executed Haru’s parents and Rin felt a fear and sickness that wasn’t his own. A fear that was unfamiliar and for some reason, his grip tightened on his weapon, the handle in his hand tight and he raised it as he walked, his pose defensive and guarded.

Iwatobi was silent but then as he drew closer to the centre, he heard the trickle of water, sluggish but definitely water. And he could see where the grand fountain had been, the fountain decorated with small birds and fish, smashed during the battle and violent destruction of Haru home.

His eyes darted towards that fountain and he saw there was water in it amongst the rubble but also…

“Haru!”

Running then, dropping his weapon, he saw Haru was submerged mostly in cool water, his clothing torn and bloody and Rin jumped in, lifting him up into his arms, feeling his limp weight as he dropped him onto the sandy ground.

“Haru… Haru!” he said, his hand moving to his neck to check whether he had a pulse… whether he was breathing but he couldn’t check, didn’t have time as he felt something sharp against his neck.

“Now we have you both…. Fire and water.”


	20. The End, Together

 

The underground cell was cool, the walls damp seeming and Rin was chained to the wall by one hand, it hanging limply in the cuff as he leant against the rough-hewn stone. His other hand was running over Haru’s skin as his head was in his lap, his breathing  low and even and level. Haru wasn’t chained unlike Rin but then he was weak – Rin unsure what had been done to him as they were thrown into the cell together after his capture.

Haru had woken up briefly once they were thrown into the dingy cell and he’d crawled over to see Rin, sharing kisses that were not about passion or desire but about knowing the other was still _there_ and alive. It was relief pressed into each other’s lips and skin and Rin repeated it over and over again until Haru’s eyes seemed to start to close.

“Rest,” Rin had said as he saw Haru’s exhaustion and Haru had settled his head on Rin’s thigh and fallen into some fitful dream like state that Rin watched, his fingers teasing at his hair and stroking the smooth expanse of his skin.

It was the reunion Rin had dreamed of but not what he had wanted as he gazed down at Haru, his eyes fluttering in his sleep that made Rin worry about poisoning and what he was seeing.

Rin thought about his own capture as he’d felt the sword at his throat, it so sharp it had made him bleed ever so slightly as he got to his feet, turning to face his enemy and see the situation he was in. He was surprised when he’d got up and faced the man who had spoken as he’d expected some old mercenary, some general, someone fierce and violent and looked as though he had seen battle. But he didn’t get that.

Instead he was faced with someone his own age, his pale skin and pinkish hair contrasting with the sneer on his face and the large sword in his hand, tainted with blood. Rin’s blood.

“Let Haru go,” Rin had said only to be laughed at. Only for the guy to approach him, grab for his chin and force him to look into his eyes.

“No… the prophecy says both of you. The one born of water and the one born of fire. I’m not letting either of you go.”

Rin had felt his eyes widen at that as all along Haru had always told him he was the one born of fire and that he was _meant_ to belong to Haru. He had never considered why. He’d never wondered what else the prophecy said and what it actually meant and Rin figured there was more to it than Haru had let on. And he wanted to know what it meant and why it had led them to this place.

He still wanted to know as he ran his hand into the silken strands of Haru’s hair as he slept, his head pillowed on his thigh.

“Haru…” Rin said softly hoping to wake him but it was ineffective. He wondered whether he’d been given a sleeping draught as he seemed to be fighting sleep in some ways – his eyelids rapidly moving, his body jerking at times but then he didn’t seem to be able to wake and Rin continued speaking softly, hoping that his words would reach Haru.

“I need to know… I need to know what the prophecy is… what we are meant to do…please…”

Rin knew his voice was pleading but he didn’t know what else to do, sat, reunited with Haru but with a future stretched in front of him that was so damn uncertain.

He laughed softly at the futility of the situation and rattled at his chain, his hand hurting from the position. “I never believed any of it…I never believed that we were meant to be or any of it. But now I do, Haru.”

Closing his eyes as there was nothing he could do, Rin tried to sleep in the small grim cell against the uncomfortable stones listening to Haru’s slow steady breathing. It was difficult but due to the bone-weary exhaustion he drifted into a restless sleep, seeing Haru stood in the desert needing water and Rin trying to offer it, running towards him only to fall into the sand and be swallowed by the ground.

When he woke up, startled by his own subconscious, Haru was no longer asleep in his lap. Haru instead was leaning against the bars to the cell, looking through them and listening.

“Haru…?”

Haru turned and made a “shh” motion and Rin nodded as he moved a little, his muscles aching from the awkward way he had slept. Rin could hear voices but they were vague and indistinct to him but it seemed Haru was able to make out something. At least by the look of concentration on his face. Once the echoing distorted dialogue finished, Haru crawled over to Rin and his hands went to the wrist, testing the heavy iron cuff.

“Leave me if you have to,” Rin said and Haru shook his head.

“They’re moving us soon.”

Rin made a small noise in his throat as wherever they were being moved to was not going to result in something good for them. It would probably lead to death. He supposed the only advantage was that they were together.

“You wanted to know the prophecy,” Haru said and Rin looked at him, seeing the way his eyes were downcast and Rin wondered if he’d heard everything in his dream-like state. “They drugged me, I could still hear…”

Haru sighed and then he stopped looking at the cell floor, his hands grabbing for Rin’s face and forcing him to look at him, their eyes locked.

“It’s not that just you are born of fire… I’m born of water. And that when we met… we could stop the wars and bring peace.”

There was silence then as Rin tried to contemplate what that meant. It wasn’t just about Iwatobi, it was about the whole land and suddenly Rin realised… his own parents had been killed for that prophecy. Rin had become a sex slave and lived being used and bought and sold due to it too.

And he knew why. People, the rich men, didn’t want peace. Peace was unprofitable. During peace time people didn’t buy things to stock up “just in case” and people didn’t live in fear.  So it had always been the worst thing. It was unwanted as when there were threats of violence, people didn’t fight back or riot.

“They’re going to kill us, right?” Rin asked and Haru nodded, his hands going to his lap rather than on Rin’s face anymore.

“They failed to kill me when I was child. They killed my parents to let me know that I was powerless. They only let you survive as you were no threat.”

Rin bristled at the thought. He wasn’t “no threat” – he was strong and violent and able to fight and he could prove that again and again. Haru obviously saw the wounding to Rin’s pride and gave him a quick look that suggested now was not the time to be angry about that.

“The guy who captured us… his father was an advisor of my parents. Kisumi. His father was a merchant who made less profit during peace and hated my parents,” Haru explained. “We played together as kids… I think I might be able to get him to see reason.”

“And if not…”

“We die.”

Rin reached out with his unchained hand and brushed aside some hair from Haru’s eyes, cupping his face. “Least we die together, huh?”

It had been an attempt at some humour on Rin’s part but it was ineffectual as it was a grim thought. Death now when he was finally free, when he was finally with someone he loved just seemed like the world playing a trick on him and Rin let his hand fall to clasp Haru’s hand, threading their fingers together.

“I wish we had more time,” Rin said, not daring to look directly into Haru’s deep blue eyes and instead on where their fingers were connected, entwined and even though he had come to be with Haru through being bought, Rin didn’t feel like he was owned by him. Only felt like he belonged with him.

Haru only made a small noise in agreement and moved closer, curling into Rin’s body as they waited for the inevitable, neither speaking, both just touching and feeling each other close for what could be their last time.

The time they were together, alone, was soon over when mercenaries in black appeared and with an inevitability, Rin reached for Haru kissing him one more time – his tongue thrusting into his mouth, his teeth nipping at his lower lip and it was only when Haru was dragged away forcefully did they stop. Watching Haru being taken away from him, dragged made Rin’s anger boil and he fought and clawed at the men who tried to carry him, kicking and biting and scratching, instincts taking over and he became almost feral. It did no good – he knew it would do no good but Rin never went down without a fight ever in his life and he didn’t intend to die without fighting back, without trying to do _something._

The struggled earned him the back of his head behind knocked harshly against the floor and he felt dazed and felt blood trickle at the contact. He stopped fighting then, still struggling but he felt sick and disorientated as he was dragged out of the underground cells and back towards the centre of Iwatobi with the broken fountain. He saw Haru was already there, knelt and his head bowed, his body tense and his arms tied behind his back.

Rin was thrown down alongside him and he fell face forward into the dirt, tasting sand but hands grabbed his arms hard and got him to his knees, tying his wrists behind his back just as Haru’s were. He looked around at the men who surrounded them and even if Rin did attempt to run, he doubted he would get anywhere. He doubted he could do anything but suffer his fate. He just wished he could’ve had something more with Haru – not a few hours in a cold cell holding one another – more touches and more nights. Things he would never have.

He looked over to Haru who didn’t seem afraid or agitated, his eyes closed and Rin wanted to get his attention but maybe it was best he didn’t. Maybe the calmness would make the inevitable easier.

“Aren’t you going to beg?”

Rin glanced up as he saw the same guy as who’d put the sword at his throat – Kisumi – and Haru finally opened his eyes then.

“We were friends,” Haru said.

“We were… Haru… but the prophecy wasn’t meant to come true. You’re not supposed to have met. You’re not supposed to rebuild Iwatobi. The world isn’t _meant_ to be rivers and flowers. So it has to be stopped.”

“I’ll just leave. Continue wandering. I don’t care about Iwatobi… only Rin.”

“Cute but I can’t risk any of this… my father died trying to find you. I’m just fulfilling his wishes.”

For the first time since they were dragged out into the open, Haru looked towards Rin as though in some form of silent apology. As if Rin had never been bought by Makoto at the market none of this would’ve happened but then Rin didn’t regret it. Didn’t regret finding Haru who cared and loved him. Didn’t regret finding Gou again and knowing she was safe and he wouldn’t regret all the pain he’d endured and suffering he’d experienced.

“Let’s get this over with… I want to overrun Samezuka after this,” Kisumi said almost sounding bored.

“No!” Rin growled low in his throat as he thought about Gou there and he struggled against his restraints, anger coursing through his veins as he thought of anything happening to her.

Haru looked over and seemed to give him some message but whatever he was trying to tell Rin was lost as suddenly there was the sound of shouting, a clash of swords and moments later someone else familiar was thrown down to the ground between them and Rin’s eyes widened as he saw the blond head.

Nagisa turned towards Haru and then towards Rin but there was no fear on his face instead when his eyes met Rin’s, Nagisa gave him a small smile and a wink.


	21. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the penultimate chapter - I did originally intend to make this fic longer but after working on it so long and finding it change organically as I wrote, it is nearly done.   
> I will post the final chapter soon... Thank you lovely readers for staying with me along this ride. This was a fic I never meant to write but somehow wouldn't leave me alone.

Out of everyone Rin had met on his journey with Haru, Nagisa was perhaps the one he felt was least likely to rescue them and come to their aid. But here he was, being tied up, being pushed to the ground and interrogated. They asked him if he was alone, over and over again, but Nagisa only denied it even when they got rough. Rin winced once when a particularly hard blow smacked across his face, the noise loud due to the silence of the mercenaries watching but Nagisa only gave a smile and looked as though he didn’t care. It seemed to infuriate Kisumi. It seemed to infuriate his men and so Nagisa was gagged so he couldn’t say anything – a certain fear that he might have something to reveal to Rin and Haru.

Even though Nagisa hadn’t obviously caused much damage himself, there was a restlessness due to the disturbance and Rin could see the shifting of the mercs around them. After Kisumi talked to a few of his men, he returned to where the three of them were knelt, heads bowed.

“We have to move on so I’ll make this quick,” he said and he walked towards them, going to Haru first.

Rin struggled against his bonds once again, the attempt to get out of them futile but he had to try as Kisum grabbed hold of Haru’s chin, lifting his face so they could look eye to eye. “This isn’t personal. This is about the prophecy.”

At those words, Rin felt a hard kick to his back, forcing him forward into the dirt and sand, a merc obviously annoyed by his attempts to get free. He cried out as the kick was hard and painful and he could do nothing to stop his fall face first but it was nothing compared to the fear that Haru was going to be killed. That whatever Nagisa had planned was not yet in motion and time was running out.

“What -?”

Rin tried to move his head up towards the confused voice but soon he was crushed to the sand as the merc who had kicked him was now lying on top of him, Rin wriggling free to realise he was dying, an arrow lodged expertly in his skin.

Rolling on the ground to try and get to Haru, Rin suddenly felt someone behind him dragging him back to his knees and he jerked in preparation of levelling his shoulder into their body to retaliate when he saw the flash of familiar silver hair.

“Nitori?” he asked, his voice raw and dusty from the sand that seemed to have ended up his mouth.

“Yes,” he answered and soon Rin found his hands were no longer bound.

Rin rubbed at them, the pain from the tight bindings and the hours one had spent hooked up in the cell but he didn’t have time to care for his own injuries.

“Here,” Nitori offered and Rin felt a sword being placed in his hand, the handles weight reassuring as he got to his feet, looking to see that he was back in the middle of a battle.

This time, though, the numbers fighting the mercenaries were much greater than it had been in the desert and Rin narrowed his eyes as he saw Makoto and Sousuke, alive and fighting, Rei with Nagisa, and Haru on his feet with a weapon in his hand. And this time there was no running away, Rin knew as he twirled his sword in his hand, this time there would only be victory or death. It looked more likely there would be victory.

He wondered if that was why Haru had been so calm in the cell, been so calm with a sword at his throat as he knew there was a plan. Knew that Nitori was finding Sousuke and Makoto and other men to fight but Rin didn’t have time to think, only to fight, battling to get closer to Haru, slashing and swiping his sword, adrenalin coursing through his skin.

After this, Rin never wanted to fight again, never wanted to grit his teeth and use a sword but for now he did what was necessary, feeling the way the blade sliced through skin and sinew, listening to the cries of pain he inflicted. Once he had got close enough to Haru, he moved so his back was to Haru’s back so they could defend each other.

“Did you know they would come?”

Haru made a grunting noise as one of the mercs attacked and Haru slashed down, the man crumpling at his feet.

“I hoped. I didn’t know.”

They didn’t speak anymore, only fought side by side, swords raised and soon the mercs and Kisumi were realising it was hopeless, most of their men bleeding and dying, outnumbered by Haru’s guards and new recruits. It was then Kisumi shouted to his men to lay down their weapons and surrender, them following his orders and the courtyard of Iwatobi becoming silent after the bloodshed, the only sound that of the dying in pain.

Rin watched as Haru approached the fountain, his clothing stained by blood and dirt but even then he looked powerful, strong, holding his head high like the Prince of the Iwatobi clan he was. He had rarely seen Haru look like that – elegant and powerful and Rin was almost in awe as he wiped blood and sweat from his face.

Kisumi was grabbed by Makoto harshly, a sneer on his face and Rin assumed he had known him as a child also so felt an anger towards him due to his betrayal. He’d never seen Makoto look so angry and violent, his usually serene face showing his feelings as he dropped him to his feet in front of Haru. But unlike Kisumi had when he was at an advantage, Haru didn’t threaten him with death, only walked towards him with a neutral look.

“Go,” he commanded. “Go and never come back here. I don’t want to kill you or anymore of your men.”

“Haru…” Makoto said in protest and it was the words Rin wanted to say that came from Makoto’s mouth. “We can’t let him go. He tried to kill us! He would’ve killed _you!_ And Rin.”

Makoto’s eyes met Rin’s and Rin couldn’t help but agree. If the harshness of his life as a sex slave had taught him anything is that people were selfish in the most part and always did what they wanted. Kisumi would’ve killed them without remorse so why was Haru showing _him_ remorse? Rin reached for Haru’s arm, wrapping his fingers around Haru’s skin.

“He’s right.”

Shaking his head, Haru raised his voice. “No. There’s going to be no more bloodshed in Iwatobi. Go!”

Kisumi got to his feet and turned towards what remained of his men. They were tied up on the ground, many of them injured and he nodded. “We go.”

Rin watched, a hand over his eyes to see the command followed, his body still tense as he certainly didn’t trust Kisumi and he could see Makoto felt the same. That this was stupid, that Haru was showing mercy when none was deserved. But Haru’s face was drawn in a thin hard line, his eyes like a storm, and he looked like the Prince he was.

It was as Kisumi was helping one of his men out of his bindings that Rin and Makoto were proven right – that he couldn’t be trusted. And the world went in slow motion. As he grabbed for a dagger on the floor, running towards Haru with barely restrained violence, a low howl in his throat and Rin was powerless beside Haru as it was driven into his skin once, Haru falling back into the fountain like Rin had found him before.

Makoto acted in a flash, a flash of aggression and violence that Rin didn’t think him capable of but Rin’s focus was on Haru as he fell back into the shallow water, bleeding.

From there, Rin’s world seemed to shatter as all he could see was blood – blood in the water, blood on Haru’s skin and blood on his own hand as he pressed his fingers to the wound. It looked like it was near his heart but Rin couldn’t tell much due to all the stains on his clothes and it was near impossible to tell what was Haru’s blood and how much there was of it.

Makoto took control, Rin feeling Sousuke and Rei pulling him away when he struggled refusing to be parted from Haru. Their hands were firm but still Rin kicked and fought, battled against their strong bodies as he wanted to go where Haru went even though he was inconsolable, tears streaming down his face and his body shaking with sickness and fear.

It couldn’t _this._ They hadn’t come this far for it to end, for them to be in Iwatobi, for the “prophecy” to have been explained, for every battle and bloodshed for Haru to die on him now. Rin couldn’t comprehend that and soon his struggling stopped as he fell to the blood stained ground, staring at the sand underneath as he felt a soothing hand on his shoulder rubbing gentle circles as though to make it better.

After some time, Rin was asked by some newcomer to follow him and he did, following alone through the camp that had been made. Already bodies had been moved out of Iwatobi to be buried in the desert and some of the rubble was being moved, he could smell food being cooked and Rin looked up in the sky seeing that night was beginning to fall, the passage of time seeming to slip through his fingers like water.

Rin was led to a building that he guessed had once been a wealthy person’s home and he saw it had been destroyed somewhat but perhaps not as bad as the other buildings. It was this one where Haru was. He could tell as he saw Nitori sat outside it, his hands covered in blood and his body slumped and Rin was terrified to know if why was…

“Is he?” Rin asked, his voice wavering and unsteady as if Haru was dead, he didn’t know what he could do.

Nitori looked up, his eyes tired and he shook his head. “He’s bad but alive.”

It wasn’t much of a relief as Rin stepped inside the cooler clime of the building, fabric used to patch up the holes in the ceiling and keep the sun out. The floors had been swept and small comforts had been added but Rin knew the few cushions and blankets would do little when someone had been stabbed viciously.

As he walked he saw Makoto hunched over, his clothes and arms covered in blood and he guessed this time it was Haru’s. Then he saw Haru, on the floor, his head propped up on a pillow, his eyes closed and his chest exposed, the ripped remains of his bloody clothing scattered around the floor.

Rin could see him breathing as he approached – even if it was weak and he could see the jagged line of the scar and stitching from the stab wound. There was a bowl of water, clean and a rag beside Makoto and he looked up when he heard Rin’s footsteps.

“I’ve done all I can. Now only his body can heal him.”

Makoto got to his feet, slumping in anguish and Rin put his hand on his shoulder to offer comfort even though he didn’t feel like he was comforting at all when he felt like he did. When he was looking down at Haru injured and breathing very softly, looking pale and bloody and wane.

“I left you to wash him,” Makoto said, exhaustion in his tone, “I have to find Sousuke, plan our protection. There may be another attack before the night is through.”

Nodding, Rin watched Makoto go and then knelt down beside Haru. He saw Haru had more than the stab wound marring his chest and he reached for the water bowl, smelling something floral that would be intended to help him heal. Rin grabbed for the rag and slowly began to wash Haru’s skin.

He’d washed masters before – some gross power play that showed how weak he was comparatively but this time Rin did it all out of choice. And out of love. Slowly he wiped away blood, wringing the rag and cleaning his skin until Haru’s flesh glistened with the residue of water and oil. Rin then felt his head hang as he watched Haru’s erratic breathing and he let silent tears fall, his body shaking with each ragged breath he took.

“… Rin…?”

His head darted up as he saw Haru’s eyes open, only a small amount and Rin grabbed for Haru’s hand and twined their fingers together tightly, bringing Haru’s lips up to his knuckles.

“I’m here.”

“Don’t leave me,” he said in hushed tones.

Rin leant down, pressed a gentle kiss to Haru’s parted lips and smiled. “I’m never leaving you, Haru. We belong.”


	22. Belonging

It was early morning and the sun was barely starting to rise. Rin had walked over to the large window, looking out at Iwatobi and he felt the chill of the night lingering as he only had tied a sheet around his waist to cover his nudity. He’d woken up hours ago and been unable to go back to sleep, trying as he listened to Haru’s heavy breathing until he gave up, slipping out of their shared bed and walking to look outside.

Iwatobi was still mostly in ruins but the defensive wall had been rebuilt – the first task of the re-settling back into Haru’s home and claiming it back as he had always intended to do. There had been attacks since the last battle but Sousuke had somehow decided to stay and Makoto had made the decision to give him the role as leader of the Iwatobi guard. Rin had found it strange at first as he remembered Sousuke’s den of vice and sin but then there seemed to be a certain look the harsh man had reserved purely for Makoto and Rin was worldly enough to realise they were at the very least having sex. Maybe it meant more but Sousuke had stayed and had defended the walls of Iwatobi from bandits and mercenaries, a new team of loyal guards formed under his tough but fair leadership.

It wasn’t safe in Iwatobi still, there seemed there would always be threats but they had started to settle and create a new life out of the ashes. They didn’t live in the palace, Haru’s childhood home, they had chosen a building that wasn’t as damaged as some and rebuilt the parts of it that were needed. It was close to the courtyard and Rin could hear the trickling of water in the breeze.

Closing his eyes, Rin let himself think of all the hardships he’d suffered up until this point and how he felt now when he had peace and security. It wasn’t perfect as real life wasn’t – Haru had taken a long time to recover from his brutal injury and Rin had spent many nights lying next to him as a fever broke out, terrified that he would lose Haru, dabbing his sweaty forehead with a cool cloth. But Haru was better – scared and wounded and would probably always suffer some pain due to where the blade entered but he was alive and they were together. And that was enough.

With his eyes closed, Rin could feel the wind gently teasing at his hair around his face and he could hear the slight quiet movements of Haru moving from their bed. He padded across the cool floor, his footsteps slow and sure and soon Rin felt him behind him, Haru’s arms wrapping around his waist and head burrowing into Rin’s shoulder.

“You’re worried about her?” Haru asked softly into Rin’s skin and he left a kiss in his words wake.

“Yeah… it’s still not safe.”

Haru made a soft “hmm” noise into Rin’s skin. Rin knew he was being paranoid as Gou was travelling to Iwatobi to visit for the first time since he’d left her in Samezuka. He wanted to see her badly and she should be safe as she wasn’t travelling alone. Nitori and a few of the best guards had gone with him to collect her and she was travelling with the man she intended to marry, Rin trying not to be annoyed at that, his over-protective brother instinct coming out. But still he worried. Both he and Haru were covered with scars and they still had to bury their own dead when skirmishes happened on the walls.

But Haru seemed to be distracting him from his concern as Rin felt lips press into his skin, kisses being rained down on his shoulder and his neck, little nips and bites left and then soothing licks. He moaned slightly as he felt Haru’s fingers tease as his abdominal muscles, tracing the line and ridges and Rin let his head fall back as Haru continued his kisses.

“Come back to bed,” Haru said softly and he bucked his hips forward, Rin feeling a hardness against his ass that made his own hardening cock become even harder.

It wasn’t a command, there was never any commands between them now as Rin was not owned by Haru but Rin wasn’t going to not obey the soft breathy words when his body was responding to the soft and gentle teasing touches.

Rin felt cold as Haru moved, walking back towards their bed and Rin turned to see Haru’s naked body sway as he climbed back into the sheets. He could admire every curve of Haru now and he laid on the bed – their bed – naked and hard, beautiful in the early morning light, the sun starting to peek over the horizon and light Iwatobi and their bedroom.

Walking over slowly, Rin untied the sheet from around his waist, dropping the white material as he approached the bed. He crawled onto the bed, joining Haru and he smirked as he straddled him, running fingers to pinch at Haru’s nipples and feeling him thrust up, his cock brushing against Rin’s thigh.

“You’re trying to distract me from worrying, Haru.”

Haru’s answer was wrapping his hand around Rin’s cock, pumping him from base to tip, sliding a thumb over the head to spread pre-cum down the length. Unable to do anything when he was touched so damn perfectly, Rin let his mouth open and head fall back, panting in pleasure as Haru’s stroked him in a way that brought him to the edge without letting him fall. After the time they’d spent, the hours of pleasure, they’d both learnt so much about each other’s body that Rin could only submit to the way Haru touched him, his body jerking when he felt fingers tease at his hole, the tip of a thumb sliding around the rim and slipping inside lightly.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Haru murmured and Rin shivered at the way the words were spoken – deep and with reverence and he moved to hunch over Haru, meeting his lips in soft kisses.

Rin had protested a million times he wasn’t beautiful – he was a used up sex slave, wounded in battle, scars covering his body but Haru wouldn’t hear any of it and Rin had stopped protesting. As Haru would drive him crazy with pleasure when he made those complaints, hours spent making Rin come again and again, his tongue tracing every scar as if to prove that Rin _was_ beautiful. Every scar and mark making him who he was.

The hand left his cock and Rin felt a sense of loss but he was soon distracted as that went to his ass cheek, gripping him hard as Haru teased around his entrance some more, Rin panting into Haru’s mouth and grinding his cock against Haru’s.

With a bite of Rin’s bottom lip, hard enough for him to back off from the kiss, Haru spanked lightly at his ass, Rin moaning from the hints of pain.

“Stop being impatient,” Haru teased and then with a swift move of his legs between Rin’s, Haru pushed his body up, reversing their positions so that Rin was on his back in the piles of sheets.

“Patience is hard,” Rin teased back, a smirk on his face.

Haru silenced him then, kissing him hard and with fierce passion, his tongue thrusting in and twining with Rin’s. Breathless and flushed, Haru backed off to grab for the oil, pouring some over his fingers and then returning to kissing Rin as he slid his hand back down between Rin’s legs, slicking the oil over the crevice of his ass before he slid one inside his hole.

It wasn’t exactly gentle but Rin loved the way Haru could possess him. It wasn’t like the slave and master relationship. That was just about possessing body. Haru possessed Rin’s soul and with the touch of his fingers, skilful and sure, Rin was losing sense of reality as he lost himself in the pleasure Haru gave him.

“Ha – ru!” he moaned out as he was finger fucked so perfectly. He wanted more than fingers – he wanted Haru inside him, hot and hard, thrusting his hips expertly and making him come only with his cock but he couldn’t articulate that as Haru took that moment to swallow the head of his cock.

Rin knew he would come from the dual stimulation and he grabbed for some sense of self and reality, finding his hands lodging in Haru’s soft hair as he automatically thrust his hips up into the warm wet heat of Haru’s expert mouth, those fingers curling inside him to drive him wild.

It seemed Haru wanted to make him come undone and Rin felt like he was – all worries and cares vanished – but then the intense pleasure stopped and Rin’s eyes opened wide, startled by the sudden lack of Haru’s fingers and mouth.

“Love you,” Haru whispered as he leant in for a kiss.

Rin kissed back, answering in his lips as he felt the blunt tip of Haru’s cock and then the push in. It was fast and it had with it a slight hint of burn but it felt perfect, the way Haru fitted inside him, pulsing, as though Rin could feel every inch and he ran his hands over Haru’s back, feeling scars and the bumps of his spine under his fingertips.

It started slow, Haru’s hips moving in long languid thrusts. Rin wrapped his legs around Haru’s waist tightly and gripped for his shoulders and moved up into his downward thrusts, their moves in time and synced. It couldn’t last slow for long as Haru had teased Rin and soon they were moving faster, Haru slamming harder, his balls slapping against Rin’s ass after each well aimed thrust.

“Ha… fuck…” Rin panted out.

He couldn’t articulate real words but then neither could Haru, their bodies slick with sweat and their fingers gripping each other’s skin tightly as they sped up together. Rin didn’t need any other stimulation, his cock rubbed against Haru’s abdominal muscles but it wasn’t that that made him come – it was Haru deep inside him, Haru’s head buried in his neck kissing at his skin and Haru’s moans.

His body felt on fire as he came, his orgasm roaring through his body as his cum splattered between their bodies. Haru stalled and then continued thrusting, the movement making Rin’s already sensitive body thrum with a pleasure only Haru had ever given him and when he came too, Rin felt it deep inside. It was never just sex. It felt so much more and they both basked in the afterglow, kissing and touching, still connected until Haru slipped out and lay down beside Rin.

Silent, the gentle breeze felt across his sweaty skin, Rin looked over at Haru who had his eyes closed and a small smile on his face and Rin moved to lie on his chest, resting his head over his heart, his fingers touching at the ragged scar just above him – the wound that had nearly killed him.

“Did you ever think we’d get here?” Rin asked after a while even though it seemed like Haru might’ve fallen asleep again, his breathing so calm and level.

“Iwatoi?”

“No…us…” Rin whispered.

Rin felt fingers in his hair, teasing at the strands and Haru spoke softly. “I thought you’d run away. I bought you… it wasn’t fair.”

Sitting up and looking down at Haru, Rin ran a hand to over Haru’s heart. “You bought me but you never treated me like a damn slave. It didn’t matter than you paid for me… it mattered that you made me feel like I belonged.”

The smallest smile was on Haru’s face and he sat up too, claiming Rin’s lips in the softest kiss.

“Are you still worried about Gou?”

Rin knew his face look puzzled as Haru’s question seemed out of step with their last words but then Haru pushed at his shoulders, Rin falling back towards the bed again.

“If you are…. I can keep you distracted until she arrives.”

With a laugh, Rin ran his fingers along Haru’s back, stopping at his ass and groping him there.

“Do whatever you want, my Prince.”

He’d used the word “prince” in jest but it seemed Haru was perturbed by it, a sudden fierce expression on his face. “I’m not your Prince. I belong to you as much as you belong to me.”

“I know,” Rin said, a hand brushing at Haru’s face, moving aside his hair. “We both own each other, right?”

And with more kisses and touches, Rin forgot about the world – the fact they were never truly safe, the danger they were still in and those he cared for could still face - as in the room in the ruins of Iwatobi, he had Haru. Even though he had started as his master, it didn’t matter as Rin had found love with Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annddddd.... It's done. Thank you to all those lovely readers and people who took the time to comment/leave kudos and bookmark. I'm sad to be leaving this fic behind after so long but we'll see - you never know, I may write some one-shots in this universe. Never say never...


End file.
